Un Cambio
by Lya Manic
Summary: Un cambio puede cambiar el destino y remplazar las heridas por una sonrisa, ese era el propósito de una joven que fue transportada al mundo de Saint Seiya con el fin cambiar el destino de dicha historia y curar el corazón de un caballero bastante lastimado por si mismo. Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Saint seiya me pertenecer, es propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.
1. Chapter 1

¿Dónde Estoy?

Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Nuevamente los rayos de la mañana llegaron a mi habitación atravez de la ventana, con pereza mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse de poco en poco para observar la habitación en la que estaba, mis hojas y algunos posters pegados en la pared derecha de mi cama, un mueble pequeño frente a esta y otros armarios, con pereza talle mis ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba mi teléfono para revisar la hora, era temprano pero es mejor no volverme a dormir, se senté en la cama mirando mi reflejo en un espejo al costado izquierdo de la cama pegado a la pared de dicho lado, mi cabello se acomodo por si solo, tome mi ropa para cambiarme con tranquilidad y luego irme directamente a desayunar mientras mi madre aun dormía plácidamente en su habitación, prepare mi café con leche y mi pan, me senté y desayune en un total pero relajante silencio, al terminar lave los trastes que ocupe, fui a mi cuarto arreglando mi cama y seguidamente toma mi computador encendiéndola ya cuando termino de prenderse y cargar correctamente entre a mi redes sociales y ver unos que otro video de youtube para entretenerme por un rato, vi una que otras imágenes de Saga de Géminis, unos de mis personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya ya que era comprensible el como se sentía dentro de si mismo. Lo olvide, soy Sara un chica apunto de concluir la escuela secundaria, soy castaña oscuro y de ojos cafes igualmente oscuros y tez palida, me quede así un tiempo hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida frente a la laptop aun prendida.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarme al punto en que ya no los aguantaba y abrí los ojos y no estaba en mi cuarto como yo esperaba, estaba frente a una gran estatua griega, creo que era Athena según se sobre la mitología que con suerte no había olvidado en todo mi santo aburrimiento en clases de cuando iba de segundo año. Me levante con dificultad y comencé a caminar escaleras abajo hasta que llegue a unas cortinas rojas con bordados dorados me detuve en seco cuando comencé a escuchar voces, esa voz la sabia identificar perfectamente, era ¿Shion? ¿Pero como? Al parecer estaba escogiendo al mas apto de los que estuvieran presentes en el salón para ver quien será el próximo patriarca además de que estaban hablando sobre el próximo nacimiento de Athena, un momento esto debe ser una broma yo no puedo estar aquí y menos ahora ¿Qué hago yo en la dimensión de Saint Seiya y antes de la batalla de las doce casas? Escuche pasos alejarse y salir por la puerta.

-Se que estas ahí, anda ven- Escuche a Shion, ¿Se percato de mi presencia? Pero como si yo no poseo un cosmos, sin quejas salí detrás de las cortinas dejándome ver a ese hombre de cabellos verdes claros quien sonrió gentil cuando me vio- Que hace una joven como tu en este lugar?- me pregunto sin quitarme la mirada.

-y-yo no se, solo desperté aquí frente a la estatua de Athena- respondí pues sabia que le podía tener confianza a alguien como el.

-¿Frente a la estatua de Athena?- dijo sorprendido a lo que yo solo me limite a asentir en afirmación- ¿No eres de aquí cierto?- negó con la cabeza- ya veo, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto.

-Me llamo Sara- le respondí.

-Sara… Princesa en hebreo un lindo nombre sin duda- dijo en un murmuro a lo que me sonroje levemente pues nunca nadie me lo había dicho así con tanta tranquilidad- Déjame presentarme Sara, yo soy Shion el patriarca del Santuario de la diosa Athena- dijo levantándose y poniendo su mano en su pecho haciendo una leve reverencia con respeto- De verdad no sabes como llegaste a este sitio?-

-No, yo solo me había quedado dormida en mi cuarto y de pronto aparecí aquí como si nada- respondí pensando si mi madre debe estar preocupada pues no se cuanto tiempo ya ha pasado desde que me quede dormida.

-Ya veo, si es así ha de ser porque de seguro debe de haber algún destino planeado para ti- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo asentí de acuerdo a la idea- Ven te daré algunos vestidos de doncellas para que te quedes aquí, después podremos hablar un poco mas sobre de donde eres y como llegaste aquí, cuando te cambies puedes dar alguna vuelta por el santuario si gustas- me recomendó Shion y asentí pues esa no era mala idea.

Caminamos hasta una habitación bastante arreglada y bonita que tenia unos vestidos estilo griego en la cama, Shion se retiro para arreglar algunos papeles en su oficina según me dijo dejándome sola en la habitación, era amplia que 6 personas dormirían aquí sin problema, abrí una de las puertas encontrándome con un baño ya listo y toda la cosa, ¿Es que Shion ya sabia que iba a venir aquí? Esa pregunta vago por mi mente durante un largo tiempo mientras me bañaba, el agua estaba en una perfecta temperatura y eso hizo que me relajara, cuando termine enrolle una toalla en mi cuerpo para salir del baño y ver el vestido, era bonito a mi parecer pero aun así eso no deja de lado que no sea fan de los vestidos, me lo coloque amarrando una cinta roja con dorado en mi cintura, me cepille mi lacio cabello castaño aun húmedo, me puse unas sandalias que estaban a pies de la cama y salí del cuarto comenzando a caminar por los amplios pasillos del lugar hasta que llegue a un pasillo donde se veía la estatua de Athena, vi como algo brillaba y daba su reflejo desde donde yo estaba, sin pensarlo regrese a donde la estatua y encontré mi teléfono, audífonos y mis lentes tirados en el suelo, los recogí guardándolos entre la ropa y me puse mis lentes, volví a los pasillo del Santuario hasta que halle la salida, abrí la puerta y comencé a bajar la escaleras de las doce casas, dios que cansancio me cae que cuando regrese con Shion ya baje mas de dos kilos, pase por las distintas casa que solo tenían en su interior las cajas de pandora de cada signo zodiacal hasta que llegue a los terrenos de entrenamiento y podía ver como la mayor parte de los ascendientes a caballeros observaban a dos personas pelear, dos jóvenes, uno de 15 años con cabellos azules y el otro de 14 años con cabellos castaños ambos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, me quede viéndolos un buen rato a lo lejos hasta que el menor termino en el suelo dando su derrota, pronto lo recordé ese era Aioros y el otro era Saga, vi como un pequeño 7 años se acercaba al castaño, supongo que ese era Aioria, "aw cosita linda" pensé en mi mente pues se veía tiernísimo así con un gatito bebé.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí la profunda mira verde de Saga que me miraba fijo, fingí que no me importaba y me fui tranquilamente para regresar a donde Shion pero fui detenida por alguien que me detuvo del hombro, me gire y vi a ese peli azul de mirada seria, se me helo la sangre con solo ver su miraba fija en mi.

-Etto…- murmure perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-¿Eres acaso alguna doncella del Santuario?- pre junto aun serio, "típico de el" pensé.

-Si, ¿sucede algo?- dije tratando se sonar normal y tranquila.

-Nada, solo que no deberías estar fuera del recinto de Athena sin autorización- me dijo aun sin soltar mi hombro.

-Eh? No te preocupes tengo permiso tranquilo, además solo quería ver los entrenamientos es todo jeje- dije con una sonrisa quitaba su mano de mi hombro tratando de seguir mi camino, su mano era cálida y suave, el presiono mi mano entre la suya sin querer soltarme.

Ddéjame llevarte al recinto de Athena, la caminata te será pesada- se ofreció aun sin soltarme, sin opción asentí a su propuesta, uso la técnica de la otra dimensión y aparecimos en la entrada pero el aun no soltaba mi mano- etto… gracias este…- dije viendo nuestras manos, el entendió y soltó mi mano con rubor en su cara.

-N-No hay de que, este…-

-Jeje Sara, me llamo Sara joven Saga- sonreí mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Sara… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- me pregunto con lo ojos bien abiertos, mierda la cage…

-Es mi deber como doncella conocer los nombres de los caballeros dorados- mentí con tal se sacarme del embrollo en el que me metí.

-ya veo… bueno entonces hasta luego Sara- se despidió para pronto comenzar a caminar hasta Géminis creo.

Entre para regresar a mi habitación a paso lento y tranquilo hasta que una doncella me detuvo diciéndome que era la hora de comer por lo que la seguí al comedor donde me esperaba Shion al perecer para comer con el.

-Uhm? Ah Sara ya llegaste anda ven y sienta que aun tenemos que hablar- me pido a lo que asentí y me senté tranquilamente- bien antes que nada de donde eres?-

-Soy de un plano dimensional muy diferente a este, aquí se supone que yo no existo y de donde yo vengo ninguno de ustedes existe bueno si pero no- dije.

-Si pero no? Explícate- me pidió.

-Vera en mi plano dimensional ustedes los caballeros de Athena son parte de un programa de televisión para niños y adolescente creado por Toei Animation, un programa ficticio para entretenimiento por así decirlo, justo cuando estaba viendo dicho programa atravez de mi computador me atrapo un gran sueño y quede dormida para luego aparecer aquí sin saber como y porque…- respondí sin rodeos mirando el plato frente a mi, ahora debería estar en la escuela y mi mamá ha de estar alterada llamando a toda la familia y sus amigos para que me busquen, después de todo solo tengo 15 años de edad, me estoy preocupando.

-Ya veo con eso somos en tu mundo, de que el programa en si?- me pregunto.

-Uhm? De lo mismo, sobre las guerras santas que se aproximan con Athena pero dejare el destino que asecha en manos de Moira porque no se cuales serán los resultados de un cambio radical en el destino- aclare pues no sabia lo que pudiera pasar si hago semejante cambio en este mundo, un momento eso quiere decir… ¿¡que permitiré la muerte de Shion!? ¿¡Seguidamente la de Aioros y la de Saga junto con los demás dorados!? No estoy segura de que algo se puede hacer pero ¿que?

-Ya veo, creo que va a haber un cambio si estas aquí en el santuario y justo frente a la estatua de Athena la cual no tardara en nacer, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes que se avecina como peligro ¿Qué es lo primero?- quede helada, ¿¡Como decirle a alguien de su muerte!?

-P-Primero viene su muerte Shion, Saga hará un golpe de estado matándolo y hacerse del santuario tomando el nombre de Arles tratara de matar a Athena que será salvada por Aioros quien pronto será culpado de traición, pero morirá y dejara a Athena en manos de Mitsumasa Kido quien adoptara a Athena como su nieta dándole el nombre de Saori Kido, el Sr. Kido buscara a jóvenes que tendrán que entrenar por las armaduras de bronce quienes los protegerán a Athena de Saga, pero hay un detalle y es que Saga sufre de doble personalidad, así como su armadura tiene una cara buena y una mala la cual lo va a dominar obligándolo a hacer cosas horribles aun contra su voluntad, yo se que el es una persona noble que fue segada por la cara del mal- dije, Shion quedo pasmado ante lo que le comente, pensé que me tomaría por loca pero no fue así.

-eso es lo que pasara? Te creo pues Saga tiene esa parte dentro de el, creo que podemos hacer algo para evitar las muertes que se avecinan ¿cierto?, hagamos lo siguiente con la primera batalla, dejare a Saga como patriarca y tu te harás cargo de vigilarlo para que ese mal no haga daño, si hace daño yo me hare cargo de Aioros cuando este herido de muerte después de dejar a Athena con el Sr. Kido, lo demás dejaremos que fluya como debe, sígueme contando- asentí y seguí con mi relato mientras comíamos para encontrar diversas soluciones, no cabe duda de que Shion es alguien con una mente muy sabia pues me dio varias soluciones que pondremos en practica en ese transcurso de tiempo pero eso seria cuando Athena nazca y aun falta un breve tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Un Cambio

Capitulo 2:

Era increíble ver como Shion planeaba todas las soluciones según la situación, incluso lo que se podía hacer para cuando Hades despertara, cuando terminamos ya era de noche y yo me fui a mi ahora habitación donde vi un camisón ya preparado color blanco el cual me coloque, me llegaba hasta las rodillas con un listón bajo mi busto con un escote redondo sin mangas, me metí entre las sabanas dejándome vencer por el sueño.

Así fue durante un largo tiempo. Los rayos del sol me hicieron despertar apenas entraron a la habitación, con pesadez me levante de la cama viendo otro vestido a pies de la cama el cual vi de reojo, me metí al baño dejándome relajar por la tibia agua que cubría hasta mis hombros. Cuando termine salí de la bañera con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo viendo el vestido que hoy me pondría, no había mucha diferencia con el de ayer a excepción de que solo se sujetada de una cinta en un hombro y el otro libre, me puse la cinta de color azul marino que venia con el conjunto en mi cintura para seguidamente ponerme las sandalias, cepille mi cabello con su habitual estilo de lado.

Salí de la habitación en dirección al comedor donde estaba Shion esperándome para poder desayunar tranquilamente mientras me preguntaba sobre mi vida y algunas otras cosas, de mismo modo yo le preguntaba algunas cosas. Cuando terminamos el se fue a su despacho a arreglar algunos papeles del santuario. Yo por mi parte baje por las doce casas paseándome por los terrenos viendo a algunos ascendientes a caballero entrenar duramente. Seguí así hasta que alguien me detuvo por lo que me gire viendo a Saga viéndome fijamente.

-¿De nuevo por los terrenos de entrenamiento?- me pregunto burlón como siempre que me atrapaba.

-Me has pillado… otra vez, algo me dice que me estas vigilando Saga ¿Me acosas?- pregunte siguiéndole el juego mientras sonreía.

-No, pero creo haberte dicho mas de 5 veces que no debes andar por aquí puede ser peligroso- me respondió Saga.

-Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, además ¿No deberías tu estar entrenando en vez de vigilarme y que no me pase nada?- dije mientras le picaba su mejilla con mi dedo índice, el solo miro a otro lado- jeje te pille, anda que deberías estar entrenando- le dije mientras lo comenzaba a empujar hasta el terreno de entrenamiento pero el no me deja pues se estaba resistiendo- Saga me voy a poner a pensar si en tu fuerza o es que ya estas gordo!- me queje al ver que no lo podía mover ni un milímetro.

-jajaja- se rio mientras se giraba viéndome- Te que te preocupas, hace un rato termine mi entrenamiento y luego te vi, como siempre escabulléndote para que no te viera-

-Esta vez no me escabullí por confianza a que seguías entrenando- respondí haciendo puchero, el solo sonrió mientras jalaba mis cachete izquierdo.

-Pareces una niña cada que hace berrinche Sara- dijo mientras seguía jalando levemente mi mejilla.

-Lo que pasa es que aun soy una niña- dije imitando la voz de una infante mientras ponía cara inocente que hizo que se sonrojara a lo que sonreí triunfal- jeje- reí.

-B-bueno vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo comenzando a caminar a lo que yo lo seguí de cerca.

Seguimos caminando mientras platicábamos pero sentía mucho su mirada en mi, llegamos a un campo bastante bonito por lo que me senté bajo un árbol junto con Saga mientras mirábamos el paisaje.

-Que lindo paisaje- comente pues nunca había visto un lugar así ya que soy de la ciudad en mi mundo.

-UH? Te gusta?- pregunto mirándome.

-Si, de donde yo vengo nunca tuve la oportunidad de visitar un lugar así, me alegra que sea contigo con quien puedo admirarlo- dije inconscientemente hasta que me ruborice abrazando mis piernas

-y-Ya veo jeje- dijo un poco sonrojado rascándose un poco la mejilla con el dedo índice mientras miraba igualmente el paisaje.

Se hizo presente un silencio incomodo que para mi fueron largos minutos, ninguno decía nada a nadie, solo era silencio y el canto de algunas aves que pasaban por ahí, el olor a sangre llego a mis fosas nasales por lo que me gire a Saga viendo que su hombro estaba herido, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?.

-Saga estas herido- dije acercándome a su hombro.

-Uh?- dijo viendo su hombro- Vaya no me di cuenta, tranquila no es nada- dijo despreocupado, le pique la herida con mi dedo y vi su mueca de dolor.

-Si, no es nada como no, anda vamos a curarte o se va a infectar- dije levantándome de pies del árbol sacudiendo la falda del vestido- Anda Saga levántate o no te podre curar- dije mas en tono de orden pero el ni en caso.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte- volvió a decir ignorando mi mirada, di un suspiro de irritación me acerque al el mirándolo fijamente a lo que se sonrojo notando mi cercanía a su cara note como se tensaba posando su miraba en mi.

-¿Te vas a levantar o no?- dije seria pero no hubo respuesta, suspire resignada sabia de antemano que no me haría caso por lo que solo preferí dejarlo así por lo que me aleje levantándome posando mi manos en la cadera mirándolo con el seño fruncido- ¿O te levantas o te levanto? Saga no te voy a dejar andar por ahí con esa herida y lo sabes muy bien- dije pero el solo me miraba sin decir nada, tome su mano jalándolo para que se levante hasta que lo hizo pero abrazándome en el proceso.

-Perdón- susurro ocultándose en mi cuello aun sin soltarme.

-uh? ¿Pero de que te disculpas Saga?- pregunte curiosa.

-Porque siempre estas al pendiente de mi, cuidándome, velando por mi bien y yo… ni siquiera puedo agradecerte como debe ser… perdón- dijo aun hundido en mi cuello, lo rodee con mi brazos aceptando su abrazo el cual no quiero que se rompa jamás, si pudiera estar así siempre con el me gustaría…

-Te perdono Saga…- dije acariciando su suave cabello azul con una sonrisa materna en mi rostro, si, sin duda este caballero se había ganado lo que muchos nunca pudieron en mi mundo, no solo mi cariño, afecto, protección… sino mi amor.

-Uy parejita- escuchamos una voz melosa pero infantil, gire mi vista viendo al muy pequeño Milo que nos miraba con los demás dorados tras un arbusto.

Ambos nos sonrojamos, nos separemos rápidamente uno del otro con nuestros rostros mas rojos que las manzanas de ese pequeño niño de apenas 7 años de edad, ¡7 años de edad! Y todo un pícaro…

-Vamos pero si se ven bien tiernos juntos- dijo fingiendo estar decepcionado de que rompiéramos nuestro abrazo- Me hubiera gustado verlos besarse- sonrió con picaría viéndonos.

-¡Ahora si Milo no te salvas! ¡Vengan todos aquí!- exclame echa una furia a lo que todos esos pequeños niños comenzaron a correr lejos.

Me dedique a perseguirlos por todos lados hasta que les di sus zapes a cada uno, lo que me sorprende es que Shaka y Mu estaban con ellos, eso y que son los mas tranquilos y pacíficos de todo este Santuario pero bien dicen "Hay una primera vez para todo" o ¿no? Los mande a cada uno a sus templos correspondientes sin replicar, me volví a figar en Saga quien solo sonreía por la reciente escena, solo me acerque a el sonriendo.

-Bueno entonces ¿Me dejas curarte?- pregunte aun preocupada por la herida.

-Siento que si me vuelvo a negar seguirás insistiendo, pero prefiero no correr el riego de que se infecte así que si, te dejo curarme- sonrío mientras yo solo asentí.

Caminamos en dirección a su templo, el se fue a su cuarto mientras yo buscaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando lo encontré fui a su cuarto donde lo encontré sin su camisa sentado en su cama, me sonroje pues comúnmente se lastima sus brazos y rara vez el abdomen pero aun así aun no me acostumbro a verlo así. Me senté a su lado sacando un algodón con alcohol para posarlo cuidadosamente sobre la herida lo cual le saco un quejido de dolor a Saga.

-Lo siento ¿Te lastime?- pregunte preocupada.

-No tranquila es lo normal si es alcohol, no pasa nada- me sonrió gentil como siempre cuando no quiere preocuparme.

Asentí y seguí con mi deber desinfectando su herida para luego poner una gaza y poder vendarla con cuidado de no lastimarlo cuando termine guarde lo que ocupe en el botiquín.

-Así esta mejor…- sonreí satisfecha de que su herida ya estuviera limpia y vendada.

-Si, gracias- me sonrió a lo que asentí.

-Bueno yo tengo que ir de regreso al recinto- dije levantándome para guardar el botiquín.

-¿Me dejas acompañarte?- me pregunto sin quitarme la mirada.

-Ok, solo deja guardo esto y nos vamos- sonreí saliendo del cuarto para guardar el susodicho objeto.

Tras haber guardado el botiquín de primeros auxilios en su lugar correspondiente, fui en busca del peli azul quien me esperaba en la salida trasera del templo para acompañarme a donde Shion, el camino fue tranquilo y silencioso pero agradable, nunca entendí porque pero me sentía a gusto junto a Saga, me hacia sentir… feliz.

El silencio se vio roto por el comenzando una conversación bastante agradable entre risas y bromas que me relajaron aun mas y el lo noto sin esfuerzo, ya faltaba poco para septiembre y Athena nacería el primero de dicho mes y esa era una muy buena noticia para mi, pero igual me preocupaba lo que le pasaría a Saga si se deja poseer por Ares, eso sin duda me devastaría mucho. Llegamos al recinto de Athena.

-Bueno hasta mañana Saga- sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, el solo se sonrojo.

-Si, hasta mañana Sara- sonrió comenzando a retirarse mientras movía de un lado a otro su mano como despedida hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

Entre al recinto hasta la oficina de Shion, cuando entre el ya había caído presa del sueño después de firmar y checar varios documentos que estaban por todo su escritorio regados, sonreí ante lo despreocupado que se veía durmiendo plácidamente por lo que tome una cobija que estaba en una silla cercana y la puse sobre el abrigándolo para que no pasara frio por el otoño. Salí de ahí para luego irme a mi cuarto a dormir sin respingar, pero aun así la imagen de mi familia preocupada me hizo sentirme triste, ya son cerca de dos meses desde que "desaparecí" de mi hogar, mire las estrellas desde la ventana mientras mi corazón de deseaba dulces sueños a mi madre y hermano mayor a quienes extraño con toda mi alma, pero ahora tengo otra misión y debo cumplirla a como de lugar.

Después de que algunas lagrimas cayeran por mi mejillas caí presa del sueño donde posiblemente todo sea felicidad o… solo una ilusión creada por mi débil mente…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno aquí el capitulo dos, algo corto lo se, pero no sabia que mas escribir u.u tratare de que el prox. Sea un poco mas largo, espero y les haya gustado y respondiendo a los comentarios.

Leri: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Mil gracias :D

Ellistriel: tengo que agradecerte mucho el haberte tomado la molestia de leer el fic y gracias por darle una oportunidad nwn te lo agradezco muchísimo. Saludos.

Sakura Hatsu: muchas gracias y me alegra igualmente saber que te haya gustado . Saludos.

Bueno sin mas nos leemos luego, Bye bye!.


	3. Chapter 3

Un Cambio

Capitulo 3: Tiempo de prepararse

Ahora me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por lo pasillos del santuario viendo como las doncellas caminaban de un lugar a otro ya que solo estábamos a pocos días de que Athena naciera a pies de su propia estatua y armadura. En mi manos llevaba unas rosas blancas y a mi lado estaba Afrodita con rosas rojas para adornas los floreros, llegamos al siguiente florero donde puse primero las rosas blancas y Afrodita me paso las rojas para ponerlas en el centro del florero quedando de una manera hermosa, otras les ponía rojas y las blancas en el centro.

-Srta. Sara me ha gustado como quedaron los floreros- comento Afrodita quien me entregaba el ramo de rosas blancas.

-Muchas gracias- agradecí su cumplido, para pronto acomodar las flores en el jarrón correspondiente- Bueno ese fue el ultimo jarrón, gracias por tu ayuda Afrodita ya puedes descansar- dije mientras sacudía un poco mis manos satisfecha con el trabajo echo, el solo asintió retirándose.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la estatua de que era iluminada por los rayos del sol, dos días mas y la pequeña naciera a pies de la estatua, no puedo esperar mas para ver a la pequeña. Sonreí involuntariamente mientras miraba fijamente la estatua en la que yo también aparecí, recordé a mi familia, deben estar preocupados… dioses no se como están ahora que he estado ausente mas de tres meses, pero admito que también me siento bien aquí, Shion es como un padre para mi, mientras que los pequeños dorados con como mis hermanos menores y a los cuales les tengo mucho cariño.

Ahora que lo recuerdo no he tenido oportunidad de ver a Kanon, tengo que hablar con Shion sobre el y que podemos hacer antes de que sea encerrado en el Cabo Sunión. Veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

Emprendí camino al despacho de Shion, cuando estuve frente a la gran puerta de toque la fina madera con el reverso de mi mano hasta que recibí un "Pase" del otro lado entrando encontrando al peliverde realmente entretenido con algunos papeles, alzo la mirada viéndome fijamente para luego sonreír.

-Sara… ¿a que debo tu presencia?- me pregunto gentil.

-Shion quisiera saber… Donde esconden a Kanon el hermano gemelo de Saga- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Kanon… ya veo, sabias de el cuando dijiste "alguien que Saga encerró en cabo sunion" ¿verdad?- dijo con interés, siempre tan sabio ante todo.

-Si- respondí.

-El esta en una cabaña lejana del santuario, ahí entrena y vive solo. Solo unas doncellas van ahí a dejarle comida y algunos cambios de ropa pero nunca lo ven en persona, como bien sabes solo uno puede obtener la armadura de Géminis y ese fue Saga, pero aun así sabes que se tiene que mantener en rotundo secreto su existencia- me dijo, solo reí- ¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunto curioso.

-Nada, solo que para mi esa ley se me hace muy absurda, aun sabiendo que tu maestro tuvo un hermano gemelo menor que fue patriarca- comente recordando a ambos gemelos, uno caballero de plata y el otro caballero dorado de cáncer.

-cierto pero esas fueron otras circunstancias- comento.

-Así parece, aun así cuando vi la pintura que me mostraste, de la primera generación de caballeros dorados al servicio de Athena… yo conté 14 caballeros, a Athena y el patriarca- admití recordando el día que Shion me mostro una habitación que representa a todos los caballeros dorados atraves del tiempo transcurrido por siglos.

-¿Catorce caballeros?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, se de la existencia de la armadura de Ofiuco, que era el decimotercer signo zodiacal, el cual era exclusivamente mujer, pero el decimocuarto caballero tenia una armadura igual a la Géminis. Lo cual indica de la que posee Saga es la armadura dorada bendecida por Castor y hay otra armadura de Géminis bendecida por Polux la cual corresponde a Kanon como el menor de los dos- argumente recordando la pintura de aquel día, Shion me miro impresionado ante mi conclusión sobre las armaduras doradas, incluso sobre las dos que faltaban.

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que esa armadura permaneció escondida por mas 7 siglos!? Increíble-expreso aun impresionado, yo solo asentí.

-Si, y quisiera pedirte el favor de comenzar una búsqueda por la armadura Shion, así Kanon ya no tendrá que ser escondido del santuario, después de todo el sigue siendo un caballero dorado de Athena, por favor te lo pido- pedí casi rogando pues no me imagino lo cruel que es ser escondido y que nadie sepa de ti, estar aislado… eso es muy cruel desde mi perspectiva.

-Vale, veré que puedo hacer al respecto- accedió, eso me hizo sentir feliz.

-GRACIAS!- dije feliz lanzándome a abrazarlo por el cuello como una niña a la que le obsequiaron su muñeca favorita. El me correspondió el abrazo con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hay nada que agradecer, si eso puede cambiar el destino que lo haga, después de todo necesitaremos a todos los santos dorados con nosotros para que todo salga bien, ¿Ya entrenaste tu cosmos?- me pregunto.

-Algo, aprovecho algunos momentos para meditar e incrementar mi poder cósmico sin que nadie se entere- respondí aun feliz- bueno ya me voy, tengo que ver a Kanon y hablar con el, después de todo el comenzó todo este embrollo- sonreí saliendo del despacho comenzando a caminar.

Salí del recinto de Athena pasando por cada una de las casas, cuando llegue a Géminis esta estaba vacía ¿Sera que Saga sigue entrenando? Me pregunte a mi misma. Seguí caminando hasta llegar mas haya de los terrenos del santuario donde vi una cabaña en buen estado, me asome pero estaba vacía, es mas ni la comida habían tocado, busque por lo alrededores del lugar hasta que sentí una breve perturbación cósmica, así que corrí a donde provenía y cuando llegue ni como los restos de roca volaban a distintos lados así que use mis brazos para cubrirme. Cuanto las rocas dejaron de caer vi una figura masculina dándome la espalda, era Kanon, aunque nadie lo notara Kanon tenia ligeramente el cabello mas claro que Saga quien lo tiene mas oscuro.

Kanon se giro viéndome fríamente desde su lugar, comenzó a caminar a mi dirección a paso lento pero yo no me moví de mi lugar, ni un milímetro, solo le mantuve la mirada.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- me pregunto frio, ¿Acaso la frialdad al conocer a alguien es de familia? Me pregunte recordando cuando conocí a Saga.

-Soy Sara, una doncella del santuario. Tu eres Kanon si no me equivoco- respondí casi del mismo modo.

-Así es, es novedad que alguien sepa que existo, después de todo este santuario de mierda me mantiene escondido, solo conocen al idiota de mi hermano- respondió soltando cada palabra con asco.

-No digas esas cosas- repelí tranquila.

-¿Y porque debería? Después de todo es la verdad, estoy aquí desde hace unos meses solo porque mi estúpido hermano obtuvo la armadura de Géminis y ahora nadie sabe que existo- dijo girándose para comenzar a caminar.

-E-Espera! Kanon! No digas esas cosas!- dije deteniéndolo de su manga por lo que solo me miro de reojo- No digas no le importas a nadie, eso es muy cruel… incluso para ti, ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar solo de verdad…- dije recordando varias cosas de donde vengo… era como poner ácido en las heridas que aun no se cierran- Así que no digas las cosas como si las supieras, tu tienes a tu hermano, a los dorados que aun siendo niños te quieren como un hermano mayor, después de todo, tu estuviste con ellos desde que llegaron a este lugar, no como yo que apenas llegue y encontré un hogar, una familia con la cual sonreír cada día, a la que sin importar tus errores volverá a extender sus brazos para ti, así que no digas que no le importas a nadie Kanon- dije mientras apenas las lagrimas salían de mis ojos hasta caer al seco piso el solo me miraba impresionado de mis palabras para seguidamente bajar la miraba escondiendo sus verdes ojos bajo su cabello azul.

-Ya veo, es verdad tienes razón…- admitió volviendo a mirarme un poco mas tranquilo- Gracias- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-No tienes que darlas Kanon, un favor…- dije sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?-

-No te dejes segar por mal camino Kanon, por favor, harás falta si tomas una mala decisión, ¿Vale?- pedí con esperanzas de poder cambiar algo mas en este mundo.

-Vale, lo hare- me respondió.

-Gracias, bueno yo me tengo que retirar, hasta luego Kanon- me despedí comenzando a caminar en dirección al recinto.

Comencé a caminar mientras el sol aun coronaba el cielo azul, a lo lejos vi a Aioros entrenando a Aioria, la imagen de ambos hermano se me hizo tierna pues Aioros ayudaba a Aioria a tomar la postura correcta a la hora de atacar. Sonreí para luego seguir mi camino hasta que alguien cubrió mis ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- escuche una voz, Saga…

-¿Sera el panadero?- dije como chiste.

-No, respuesta equivocada- escuche.

-Sera acaso el caballero ¿Saga de Géminis?- dije aun jugando.

-Correcto- dijo destapándome los ojos para luego rodearme con sus brazos los hombros abrazándome, me sonroje levemente poniendo mis manos en sus brazos sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo.

Así estuvimos un bueno rato hasta que sentí como escondía su rostro detrás de mi cuello haciéndome sentir un escalofrió y mas cuando sentí su aliento pegado a mi nuca haciéndome sonrojar levemente, me sentí nerviosa pues nunca me vi en situaciones así en mi vida.

-Hoy recibí una noticia- Me dijo aun escondiendo su rostro en mi nuca.

-Así? ¿Cu-cual?- pregunte nerviosa al sentir su cálida respiración en mi nuca.

-Su santidad me eligió como próximo patriarca…- me respondió.

-V-vaya esa es una buena noticia no crees? Jaja- dije un tanto alegre pero nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Si, supongo…- dijo no muy convencido, joder Saga! Deja mi cuello en paz! Grite en mi adentros roja porque está muy cerca de mi, tanto que sentía sus labios a punto de rozar mi piel.

El removió mi cabello haciéndolo a un lado para que quedara justo en mi hombro, sentí como algo frio rodeaba mi cuello, baje mi mirada viendo la figura de una luna creciente y una cruz atravesadas, de alguna manera se me hacía familiar… era de oro blanco.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Si, es precioso- dije viendo el collar- Muchas gracias Saga!- agradecí abrazándolo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además te mereces eso y mas- sonrió alzándome del suelo mientras me abrazaba por lo que me aferre a el encontrándome con sus ojos verdes, me sonroje pero cuando iba a bajar el me aferro mas a el haciéndome sonrojar.

-Beso! Beso!- escuchamos gritar, ¿ES QUE ACASO NUNCA CAMBIAN? Otra vez estos niños…

Saga y yo nos sonrojamos al vernos espiados por estos pequeños "Santos" y la palabra no les queda ni de actuación de teatro, justo cuando iba a matar a esos diablillos Saga me detuvo mientras yo intentaba zafarme.

-DEJAME IR! LOS VOY A MATAR MENDIGOS DEMONIOS HIJOS DE SUS MAMIS!- exclame pero Saga no me soltaba, el solo reía mientras los dorados solo sonreían triunfantes.

-No les hagas caso Sara, mejor vamos al recinto que esta comenzando a oscurecer- me aconsejo Saga por lo que sin remedio hice caso.

Uso la Otra Dimensión dejándome frente a las puertas del recinto de Athena, el se despidió dándome un beso en mi frente para luego irse a su templo correspondiente. Entre al recinto para luego ir a mi cuarto directamente dejándome caer en la cama, abrace a mi almohada contra mi pechos viendo fijamente el techo, ahora que lo recuerdo ni he merendado, pero aun es un poco temprano.

Salí del cuarto dirigiéndome a la biblioteca para comenzar a buscar información sobre las armaduras doradas, en especial la de Géminis de Polux, nada… seguir buscando sin rendirme hasta que encontré un pergamino lleno de polvo que sentí que si lo tocaba se iba a desintegrar en mis manos, lo tome con cuidado sentándome en una de las mesas de lugar abriendo el pergamino, era todas y cada una de las armaduras doradas junto con algunas descripción y encontré lo que buscaba.

2da Armadura de Géminis; tiene las misma características que la bendecida por Castor, solo que sus caras están de los lados opuestos pero tiene el mismo poder que la Géminis mayor. Claro solo pocos se darían cuenta de esa pequeña diferencia que representa a los gemelos.

En eso tenia razón, aunque Saga y Kanon sean hermanos gemelos son muy opuestos junto con algunas diferencias que pasan desapercibidas pero nadie las nota… solo pocos y de buena vista. Incluso el mejor pintor se daba cuenta de esas diferencias a distancia pues bien dicen que tienen mejores ojos para ver cualquier defecto, diferencia y mas, escribir la información en una libreta que tenia cerca por si las dudas, lo malo es que no dice como encontrarla o algo de utilidad solo "Atravez del espejo vez pero no vez, un lado contrario del otro para hallar lo inhallable" y eso que soy pésima con los acertijos! Llore internamente dejando el pergamino donde lo encontré, luego hablare con Shion sobre esto, igual y el sabe como resolver este acertijo.

Salí del sitio y la luz de la luna era mi única iluminación por los pasillos, fui al comedor donde merendé sola, pues Shion debe estar haciendo sus cosas o… durmiendo por el cansancio. Para cuando termine fui a dormir echando una ultima mirada a por la ventana y luego al collar que me dio Saga, me gusta mucho… presione el collar contra mi pecho con una sonrisa para dejarme luego caer en la telaraña de Hypnos para dejarme dominar por el sueño.

~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~

Holas y Holos! Bueno aquí el capitulo, ya estamos a dos días del nacimiento de la pequeña Athena. Bueno espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo!

Respondiendo a los cometarios:

zabitamt1975: Respeto mucho tu gusto por la pareja SagaxSaori, pero no soy fiel a esa pareja, soy un poco mas fiel al SaorixSeiya por mis obvias razones, entre ella que eso yo lo contaría como Pedofilia ya que Saga es 15 años mayor que Saori, pero yo también respeto mi política de "a cada quien sus gustos y preferencias" y tranquila solo expresaste tu opinión y gustos, así no tienes nada porque disculparte. n.n

Leri: No sabes lo hermoso que es tener lectoras tan fieles a la historia :') agradezco mucho que te guste la historia y de que la protagonista Sara persiguiera a los pequeños dorados, y si, todo dependerá del Pla ideados por Shion según el resultado de Saga. En el próximo capitulo hare lo que pueda para hacerlo interesante :D ya que a dos días de su nacimiento el Santuario y las doncellas son un caos xD bueno dejando eso de lado espero tu con ansias tus próximos comentarios con ideas y de mas. Mil gracias!

Bueno antes de concluir. Aceptare ideas para la historia y sugerencias para esta, claro siempre y cuando se puedan adaptar a la historia.

Algo mas, su gustan pueden leer The Platina Order, un fic igual de Saint Seiya y a los que conozcan Devil May Cry también se les recomienda La Danza de la Muerte.

Sin mas que decir Lya Manic fuera! Byebye cuidence!

P.D: pronto estaré trabajando en un proyecto de maga-comic al que nombrare MY WONDERLAND, y otro al que aun no pongo titulo pero pronto se lo pondré cuando se me prenda el foco de las ideas ._. … lo subiré a mi sesión de DeviantArt : SaraSparda y algunos dibujos a la pagina de Facebook al la que puse Sarart, para ubicarla tiene la imagen de Melina con la Armadura (apenas lleva poco que la cree xD) bueno ya ahora si Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Un Cambio

Capitulo 4:

Llevo cerca de 3 horas en la biblioteca del santuario y aun no logro entender el mendigo acertijo de la segunda armadura de géminis, joder… siento que en cualquier momento mi cabeza va a explotar si no descubro aunque sea una mísera cosa que sirva, ¡WAAAA Zeus ayúdame!.

Examine nuevamente aquel pergamino al que al menos le calculo unos 400 años de viejo pero el acertijo y la tinta no mas de 200 años… tal vez alguien lo escribió en la ultima guerra santa… ¿Aspros? O ¿Defteros?... posiblemente… Hay Sara piensa por favor, alguien debe saber que significa este acertijo… definitivo de nada me sirvió jugar videojuegos de acertijos en mi mundo, es oficial, mejor lo dejo hasta aquí y me relajo un poco o voy a terminar estresada de tanto acertijo aunque bien pudo ser Defteros quien lo escribió… esa es una buena teoría.

Salí de la biblioteca en dirección a la salida para luego bajar por las doce casas, bueno considerando la hora esos pequeños "santitos" deberían estar entrenando como debe ser. Me di un paseo por los bosques cercanos hasta que descuidada caí de cara al suelo por un artefacto que no vi, no me lastime gracias a Zeus, me levante dándome media vuelta viendo el artefacto causante de mi reciente descenso al suelo y era… ¡Imposible!, tome el objeto en manos para luego subir por todas las doce casa hasta el recinto e ir a mi cuarto encerrándome por si alguien entraba, abrí el cierre de la funda del artefacto dejando ver mi computador ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí?, quien sabe…

Abrí la tapa para luego presionar el botón de encender, deje que el artefacto cargara adecuadamente y por fin, todo esta ahí, mis archivos de la escuela, mi música fotos e imágenes, no podía esperar menos. Abrí el navegador para ver si cargaba y lo hizo! Entre a mis redes sociales encontrando mas de 100 mensajes y los leí todos y cada unos de mis compañeros de clase…

Prácticamente estoy desaparecida en mi mundo y mi madre esta muy preocupada por mi… dios esto esta mal pero… ¿como es que este computador tiene acceso a la dimensión de donde vengo?… ¿como? Ese duda vago por mi mente hasta que me bombardearon de mas mensajes en un grupo echo por mis amigos "Desaparecida" le pusieron a la conversación… se les quema el cerebro lo se.

*CHAT*

Arquera14: Sara! ¿Donde estas y has estado!?

Cangrejo16: Sara no jodas donde estas!? *lenguaje floreado? Donde?* pensé.

ToritoGame814: Sara ¿Dónde has estado!?

Gatileona345: Sarita!

CabritaBebé: Sara! ¡Carajo responde!

Carnerito365: SARA!

PshycoCrazy(yo): Holi…

Arquera14: no jodas! Responde!

PshycoCrazy: ya tranquila… estoy bien!

Carnerito365: ¿Segura? Llevas desaparecida tres meses! ¡TRES MESES!

CabritaBebé: si, tu madre esta muy angustiada! No te imaginas! ¿Dónde estas?

Gatileona345: si, tu madre mando a buscarte por todo y digo TODO el país!

PshycoCrazy: y-ya tranquilos estoy bien y si les digo dudo que me vayan siquiera a creer… pero díganle a mi madre que estoy y no me pasara nada ¡LO PROMETO!

Cagrejo16: lo dudo, tu madre esta de aquí haya al igual que tu padre y hermano!

ToritoGame814: YA DINOS DONDE ESTAS!

Todos…: SI YA DILO!

PshycoCrazy: ¿Seguros me creen?

Todos…: SI!

PshycoCrazy: Grecia (¿)

…

…

…

Todos: ¿Queeeeeeeeee?

PshycoCrazy: si en Grecia pero estoy bien, lo juro!

CabritaBebé: Y NO INVITASTE!?

Todos…: Cabra…

CabritaBebé: que? Yo quería ir! TT^TT

PshycoCrazy: Cabra tengo que hablar contigo en chat privado! AHORA!

CabritaBebé: ok.

Suspire un poco por mis amigos, a veces exageran las cosas a un nivel que desconozco, pero mi madre… espero le digan que estoy bien.

*CHAT PRIVADO*

CabritaBebé: OK ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué pasa?

PshycoCrazy: bien mas vale pongas atención a lo que te voy a decir porque no lo repito, Estoy en Grecia?: si, en nuestra "dimensión" : NO.

CabritaBebé: eh? Como esta eso?

PshycoCrazy: te acuerdas de Saint Seiya? e.e

CabritaBebé: como olvidarlo!? Es nuestro anime amado! *-*

PshycoCrazy: Bien pues estoy en Saint Seiya a un día antes del nacimiento de Athena estoy que me parto la #&amp; %$ por un acertijo y… conozco a Saga y Camus…

CabritaBebé: JURAMELO POR ATHENA QUE TE ESCUCHA! Bueno lee, pero JURAMELO!

PshycoCrazy: te lo juro por Athena que mañana nace!

CabritaBebé: ósea que Shion sigue vivo ¿no?

PshycoCrazy: si, así es.

CabritaBebé: y… ¿ya te besaste a Saga? w 7w7 yo se que tu quieres…

PshycoCrazy: cállate! Eso ahorita no importa O/O

CabritaBebé: bueno yo solo decía, aunque me gustaría verlo… tu + el= beso apasionado 3 no se piénsalo xD

PshycoCrazy: no jodas! Bueno eso era lo que te quería decir 7n7 por favor comunícaselo a mi madre para que deje se preocuparse por mi.

CabritaBebé: ok, hay cuidas a Camus~ 3 y ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo estarás ahí? Igual y ya cambiaste los capitulos .

PchycoCrazy: no se… igual y termino aquí para siempre aunque no se, no se. E investiga eso.

CabritaBebé: ok. yo cualquier cosa te aviso, ah y antes de que lo olvide, te quedaste en la UNAM en tu examen de admisión xDDDD

PshycoCrazy: HAY NO JODAS! ES NETA?

CabritaBebe: seeeee~~

PshycoCrazy: P#% VIDA TT^TT

*Fin del Chat*

Me lamente internamente ante eso, tanto esfuerzo para nada, maldita sea. Apague el computador saliendo de mi habitación chocando con alguien, mire bien y era Saga junto con Kanon, milagro.

-eh? Hola Saga, hola Kanon- salude a los gemelos con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sara… ¿Ya conocías a Kanon?- pregunto Saga curioso.

-Recién ayer lo conocí- respondí- ¿Verdad? Kanon- sonreí al mencionado quien solo asintió.

-Vaya, de haber sabido eso antes…- murmuro Saga- oye ¿quieres dar un paseo?- me pregunto.

-Si por supuesto, de todas maneras quiero despejarme un rato- acepte pues la verdad necesito despejarme un poco.

Los tres salimos a dar una vuelva por los alrededores disfrutando del buen tiempo que hacia, en unas horas mas seria el nacimiento de la pequeña Athena y eso era buena noticia para mi, llegamos a una pradera en donde nos sentamos bajo la buena sombra de un árbol, mire el cielo se veía hermoso pues las nubes hacían hermosas formas hasta que vi… una Daga… me paralice por un instante, era la misma figura que tenia la daga de oro con la que Saga intento matar a Saori pero plasmada entre las blancas nubes del cielo azul. Sentí como si los dioses me quisieran decir algo, esto es malo…

-Sara ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto Kanon viéndome fijo.

-Eh? No nada, solo pensaba algunas cosas, ya sabes el nacimiento de Athena y todo eso jeje- reí un poco escondiendo mi nerviosismo.

-Bueno eso es verdad…- murmuro Saga viendo el cielo, aquella nube ya se había esfumado.

-Sara ¿es cierto que tu te harás cargo de cuidar de Athena?- me pregunto Kanon sonriente.

-Si, Shion me dejo a cargo de ella, nada de que preocuparse jeje- respondi.

-¿Al menos sabes cuidar un bebé?- pregunto Saga.

-Hay una primera vez para todo mi querido Saga- dije.

-Demos con mal cuidada a la bebé- rio de nuevo.

-Que malo eres, dudas de mi- dije haciéndome la herida mientras abrazaba a Kanon quien me siguió el juego.

-Ya, ya tranquila- dijo Kanon riendo un poco por la cara que le dedicaba su hermano mayor.

Sentí como Saga me jalaba hacia el abrazándome posesivo lo cual me sonrojo, Kanon aun reía de los celos de Saga de buena manera, lo mire de momento pero el solo miraba desafiante a su hermano por lo que solo pose mis brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo aun dándole la espalda llamando su atención.

-Ya tranquilo que es broma- reí un poco besando su mejilla sonrojándolo.

-Si Saga ya tranquilo, fue solo n pequeña broma no me tienes que matar con la mirada jaja- rio Kanon- Sara ¿A que hora crees que nazca Athena?-

-mmm… no se, talvez a media noche, quien sabe- respondí, pues siendo honesta nunca supe la hora de su nacimiento.

Pronto llego un soldado llamando a Kanon de parte de Shion, por lo que se fue dejándome con Saga quien aun me tenia bien abrazada a el, no me incomodaba para nada, es mas me gusta estar cerca de el. Sentía su calidez y su respiración chocar contra mi cabeza, sin saber por que hice para atrás mi cabeza recargándola en su hombro buscando comodidad y la encontré, respire hondo.

-Sara…- me llamo Saga.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte girando un poco mi mirada hacia el.

El tomo mi mejilla derecha haciéndome verlo fijamente mientras su profunda mirada penetraba en la mía, acercándose lentamente hasta el punto en que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, nuestras narices se tocaban, entrecerramos nuestros ojos sin dejar de mirarnos… ya a poco milímetro de distancia…

-SARA! SAGA!- escuchamos exclamar a lo que nos separamos rápidamente, a lo lejos vimos a Aioros, en mal momento tenia que llamar, pensé para mi.

-H-Hola Aioros- Salude al castaño.

-Hola- dijo Saga un poco malhumorado por la interrupción del Sagitario.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto llegando a donde nosotros.

-Nada- dijimos ambos.

-uh? Bueno Shion dice que nos quiere a todos reunidos en el salón patriarcal en una hora, me pidió que los llamara- nos dijo Aioros aun sonriendo.

-ah v-vale gracias por avisarnos- dije aun sonriendo mientras me levantaba del pasto a pies del árbol y Saga igual.

-Con armaduras Saga- agrego el castaño viendo al de ojos esmeralda quien asintió y agradeció el dato- Bueno los veo en el salón- dijo mientras se retiraba dejándonos de nuevo solos.

-Ese Aioros…- murmuro un poco disgustado Saga.

-Y-ya tranquilo lo mejor es que vayas a ponerte tu armadura o Shion nos llamara la atención, te veo luego Saga- dije dándole un beso en la comisura del labio dejándolo completamente colorado, reí por lo bajo y seguí mi camino por las doce casas.

Fui al despacho de Shion y ahí mismo lo encontré con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

-Oh Sara Sarita, ya encontramos la armadura- me dijo abrazándome aun feliz.

-uh? Ya le hallaron?- dije con duda, sabia que el resolvería el acertijo.

-Si, en la Isla donde se había quedado Defteros por años, escondida en la playa, agua que es lo contrario a lava, pero igual que un espejo pero no lo es, es lo contrario mi niña- dijo aun abrazándome alzándome del suelo dando vuelas por todo el despacho en un intento de vals.

-Vaya nunca lo hubiera pensado…- murmure viendo el techo pero por las volteretas me maree un poco- Papá ya me maree- dije, ups…

Shion se detuvo en seco bajándome para luego mirarme fijamente tomándome de los hombros, por error lo llame papá, diablos…

-¿Papá?- murmuro viendo el techo.

-Yo bueno… etto- intente decir algo pero en solo me abrazo gentil como lo haría un verdadero padre.

-No hay nada que decir, mi princesa- dijo aun sonriendo- Me alegra que me consideres tu padre, gracias por darme esa dicha… Hija mía- dijo acariciando mi cabello como un padre, las lagrimas brotaron de mi ojos pues nunca sentí ese tipo de cariño, el cariño de un padre el cual me hizo falta por tantos años… aunque no fuera huérfana de Padre era como si nunca hubiera tenido uno. Me aferre a Shion llorando de la felicidad.

-Gracias… papi Shion- dije sonriendo. Tanto años buscando este cariño, tanto y al fin logro encontrarlo. No quiero que este abrazo se rompa jamás… no quiero. Al fin encontré lo que por tanto años me hizo falta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno aquí el cap. Espero y les haya gustado ^.^ perdón si me demore pero estoy a pocos días de terminar mi secundaría y bueno tengo que estudiar ya que este fin de semana presento mi examen de admisión a la media superior o preparatoria, como ustedes le conozcan, además de mi cumpleaños y tuve tiempo libre :v (23-6). Bueno mil gracias por leer! Les quiero y un abrazo a todos y todas x3.

Bueno a los comentarios!

Leri: gracias por tu apoyo, y veré cuando puedo poner a Dhoko ;) espero y se pueda pronto. Saludos.

Sakura Hatsu: Gracias por tu comentario, tranquila a todos nos puede llegar a trolear nuestro cel xD además logre entender bien tu comentario tranquila, pero ahora no fueron los santitos, sino el santo de Aioros quien interrumpe jaja. Y bueno lo del plan ya lo veras mas adelante, te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me das para esta historia. Por cierto me alegra saber que esta historia te inspiro a hacer "Mis crónicas en las 12 casas" muchas gracias, además me esta gustando tu historia ;) esfuérzate! Saludos desde la cuidad (D.F.) ya que somos del mismo país ;)

Bueno aun aceptare ideas y espero me las puedan dar para continuar la historia, para darles una idea "el como saga es poseído por Ares" claro adaptado a lo que ahora llevo espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leer y nos leeremos luego!.


	5. Chapter 5

Un Cambio

Capitulo 5: Bienvenida mi pequeña… Athena.

Seguía en brazos de Shion quien aun me abrazaba de manera fraternal y cariñosa, las lagrimas habían dejado de brotar de mis castaños ojos.

-Bueno mi niña tenemos que ir al salón patriarcal, de seguro la noticia de alegra a Kanon, Saga y los demás, vamos- me sugirió Shion aun con su gentil sonrisa a lo que asentí de igual manera mientras rompíamos el abrazo.

-Si!- dije alegre.

Salimos de la oficina para dirigirnos al salón patriarcal, ¿tanto tiempo duro el abrazo que teníamos forjado? Ni cuenta me di. Nos encaminamos al susodicho lugar viendo a los caballeros dorados organizados en filas, camine junto con Shion hasta el trono mientras yo solo me pose a su derecha sin decir palabra alguna.

-Mis caballeros, seguro tienen la curiosidad de porque he interrumpido sus actividades para que vengan a mi encuentro. El día de hoy será un día memorable, Kanon ven aquí- dijo Shion, el mencionado salió de atrás de la cortina roja a mis espaldas- Sara me harías el honor de quitar la sabana de aquella caja pandora ¿por favor?- me pidió el peli verde, mire la caja cubierta que estaba frente a Shion, justo bajando las escaleras.

Asentí y baje delicadamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la que seria la armadura de Kanon, quite aquella manta revelando la armadura de Géminis con la bendición de Polux. Todos se asombraron ante lo que veían sus ojos, incluso Saga tenia la boca abierta y ni decirse de Kanon, juraría que su mandíbula ya no estaba pegada a su cabeza.

-Como pueden ver caballeros, nunca hubo solo un armadura de Géminis, sino dos y hoy la tenemos frente a nosotros después de haberla buscado entre estos días, Kanon hoy tengo el honor de conferirte esta armadura dorada símbolo de tu poder y derecho a ser un caballero mas en Géminis junto a tu hermano Saga- Hablo Shion dejando a mas de unos asombrado, me hice a un lado.

-Adelante Kanon, es tuya después de todo…- le dije con una sonrisa.

El se acerco lentamente a su armadura sin apartar la mirada, la caja pandora comenzó a emanar una aura dorada correspondiendo al cosmos de su nuevo portador, se abrió dejando ver la armadura parecida a la de Saga a excepción de que las caras de esta estaban en los lados opuestos de la de Castor. Pronto esta se poso sobre Kanon, su armadura lo había aceptado y eso me alegro, todos comenzaron a aplaudir a Kanon por ser ahora un nuevo caballero dorado en las finas de Athena quien pronto nacerá, Saga abrazo a su hermano como felicitación, le alegraba saber que su hermano ya no tenia que fingir no existir, ni ante el ni ante nadie en el santuario. Una lagrima de felicidad salió de mi ojo derecho inconscientemente, yo solo la limpie mientras aun nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

-Felicidades caballero dorado, Kanon de Géminis- dije feliz a Kanon quien me abrazo feliz, correspondí el abrazo gentilmente.

-Gracias, pequeña Sara- me dijo mientras revolvía mi cabellos.

-Oye no soy pequeña, simplemente tu eres muy alto!- me defendí haciendo puchero, Saga sujeto mis mejillas jalándolas levemente.

-Además de pequeña, tierna- sonrió Saga sin soltar mi mejillas.

-WAAAAAA suéltame gigante!- exclame intentando liberar mi mejillas pero fue en vano ya que ahora ambos jalaban cada quien una de mis mejillas- WAAAAAA MI MEJILAS! LIBERENLAS MOUNSTROS!- exclame dramática a lo que ambos rieron cómplices.

-No- fue lo único que dijeron los dos.

-Malvados- dije fingiendo enojo con ambos.

-Ya suelten a lo pobre de Sara, ustedes tienen cosas que hacer- me defendió Shion con su gentil sonrisa, Saga y Kanon dejaron mis mejillas, las cuales masajee con mis manos ya que me las dejaron medias rojitas por el agarre. Todos asintieron y si retiraron dejándome solo con Shion- Salio mejor de lo que yo esperaba- comento.

-Si, pero me alegro mucho por Kanon, pero solo me preocupa… quien será el portador de las escamas del dragón marino- dije viéndolo levemente.

-Eso se sabrá con el tiempo, eso por ahora no debe preocupaste mi niña- dijo revolviendo mi cabello suavemente- Bueno me retiro que aun hay cosas que hacer- me dijo retirándose del salón.

Di un largo suspiro tratando de relajarme un poco, ¿Por qué estaba tensa? No se, simplemente lo estaba, necesito descansar y enfocarme en lo que pasara en una horas, ósea el nacimiento de la pequeña Athena. Salí del salón pasando por los pasillos del recinto a paso lento y tranquilo hasta que me tope con un espejo, me sentía como si me hubiera metido a un Final Fantasy o un Kingdom Hearts pues era similar el estilo de este mundo, varios recuerdos venían a mi mente cada que veía mi ojos fijamente en el espejo. Eran lo ojos de mi madre, la extrañaba mucho e igual a mi hermano… los extraño, quería verlos pero eso no se podrá hasta que cumpla mi misión y para eso pasaran mucho años, confió en que mis amigos les comunicaran mi estado a mi madre solo para que este mas tranquila, no quiero preocuparla… no mas de lo que ya hago hoy en día.

Seguí mi camino por los amplios pasillos pensando mas de mil y un cosas, el portador de las escamas de Dragó Marino, a quienes enviara Hades por la cabeza de Athena… no se hay muchas dudas que aun albergan en mi mente a las cuales buscare una respuesta o tal vez le haga caso a Sion y deje que el tiempo lo decida… después de todo aun falta 13 años, trece largos años…

Suspire con cansancio pues esto no es lo mismo que estar viendo desde una pantalla el anime, esto se había tornado de alguna manera real y a todo mi pesar tenia que encontrar una solución. Sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cintura, por un segunde me asuste pues no sentí la presencia de alguien tras de mi hasta que gire mi miraba encontrándome con esos orden verdes que me hipnotizan para luego ver ese cabello azul oscuro.

-Saga… ¿pasa algo?- pregunte.

-No nada… solo que me gusta abrazarte… eres cálida…- dijo recargando su cabeza en la mía.

Me sonroje pero igual me gustaban sus abrazos, me hacían sentir protegida… su calidez, su cariño… estuvimos así por largo rato, moví mi cabeza para verlo pero de un momento a otro sus labios ya habían tomado dominio sobre los míos lo cual hizo que mi mejillas tomaran color, no lo pensé mucho para corresponder… Nos separamos por falta de aire mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente, el sonrió de lado mientras yo aun estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que baje un poco la miraba.

-Sara te quiero…- dijo abrazándome un poco mas fuerte.

-Yo igual… Saga- dije tomando sus manos las cuales aun estaban en lo cintura.

El resto del día fue tranquilo alistando la que seria la nueva habitación de Athena, mire con nostalgia la habitación pues esperaba lo mejor y era que Saga no se dejara caer en el mal…

Llego la hora, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y la luna estaba en su puno mas alto, lastima que no traje una cámara, Shion estaba a mi lado frente a la estatua de Athena, vimos una estrella fugas atravesar todo el mapa estelar la cual todos miramos con una leve sonrisa, de un segundo a otro una gran resplandor dorado del cual pronto se hizo oír un llanto… el llanto de un infante recién nacido, ahí estaba la encarnación de Athena.

Lentamente me acerque a donde estaba la pequeña tomándola en brazos calmando su llanto el cual fue remplazado por un tranquillo sueño, sonreí de manera maternal, era preciosa… mas preciosa de lo que yo imaginaba.

-Bienvenida… Athena- dije tocando con mi mano su sonrosada mejilla.

-Es hermosa ¿no?- Sonrió Shion a mi lado a lo que asentí con una sonrisa.

-Si lo es… - dije mirando de nuevo a la pequeña.

-Yo quiero verla!- dijo Milo recargándose mi brazo de puntas intentando ver a la pequeña en mis brazos, reí un poco.

-Yo también!- le siguió Aioria y los demás, me arrodille un poco para que pudieran verla sin tener que ponerse en las puntas de sus pies.

-waaa que mona!- alago Afrodita sonriente.

-Si, mucho!- dijo Mu.

-Así es, espero que cuando ella crezca la cuiden mucho!- sonrió Kanon, los menores asintieron con entusiasmo.

-Hey Saga! No quieres una bebé que venga de Sara?- sonrió pícaro Ángelo (DeathMask), Saga se sonrojo.

-C-cállate- dijo Saga mirando hacia otro lado aun rojo por lo que reí.

-Ya, ya… no digas esas cosas Ángelo, mi niña aun es muy joven para ser madre- dijo Shion abrazándome, eso relajo un poco a Saga- Pero cuando crezcan, Saga si quieres me puedes dar nietos- rio Shion haciendo ahora que ambos nos sonrojáramos, juro que hasta un tomate ya me tiene envidia!.

-Si, no voy en contra! Quiero ser tío! De preferencia que sean gemelos!- apoyo Kanon.

-K-Kanon!- exclamamos ambos.

-Bueno no… entonces trillizos?- volvió a decir.

-Jajajajaja apoyo la idea de Kanon!- rio Shion, obvio los niños no entendieron, aun creen que la cigüeña los trajo.

-P-Papá! No digas eso- exclame apenada, pronto Athena comenzó a llorar por mi grito- VEN!? Ya la despertaron!- dije comenzando a arrullarla nuevamente- ya, ya… -dije viendo a la pequeña mientras me levantaba- ven te llevare a tu cuarto…- le susurre comenzando a caminar.

Camine por los amplios pasillos calmando a la pequeña bebé que tenía en mis brazos hasta que llegue a su habitación colocándola en la cuna que le habían puesto en medio de la habitación, pero no se quería calmar, busque la miraba algo que detuviera su llanto y vi una lira en un mueble la cual tome entre mis manos para luego sentarme en un banquito comenzando a tocar el delicado instrumento.

(Ballad of the godness –The legend of zelda)

En Dashe Bu Nobe Shundu

Tie Shutwu Kewenu Swa Lei

En Dashe Bu Nobe Shundu

Tie Shutwu Kewenu Swa Lei

La canción al parecer comenzó a tranquilizarla un poco, detuvo su llanto pero segui con la canción…

En Dashe Bu Nobe Shundu

Tie Shutwu Kewenu Swa Lei

En Dashe Bu Nobe Shundu

Tie Shutwu Kewenu Swa Lei

En Dashe Bu Nobe Shundu

Tie Shutwu Kewenu

En Dashe Bu Nobe Shundu

Tie Shutwu Kewenu Swa Lei

Swa Lei…

Swa Lei.

Termine la canción, para cuando me fije ya se había dormido nuevamente a lo que sonreí tranquilamente al haber logrado mi propósito, deje la lira en donde la encontré para luego salir de la habitación pero mi sorpresa fue encontrar a todos de oreja a la puerta, el primero de la fila era curiosamente Shion seguido de Saga, Kanon y lo pequeñines que cayeron de cara al suelo.

-¿Puedo saber que hacían en la puerta?- pregunte mirándolos.

-E-esto jejeje… bueno nosotros… esto ¿Cómo decirlo? Jeje- dio nervioso Shion jugando con sus dedos buscando alguna excusa.

-Sara ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste que cantabas!?- pregunto Shura con un puchero, aw cabrita linda y tierna…

-Bueno pues… no se- respondí rascando con un dedo mi mejilla.

-Pero si cantas muy bonito- dijo Aldebaran, honesto como siempre.

-Muchas gracias- agradecí sonriendo.

-¿Sara donde aprendiste a cantar?- pregunto Mu curioso.

-¿Uh? Bueno pues cuando era pequeña una señora me escucho tararear una melodía y le sugirió a mi abuela que me educaran a cantar ya que tenia buena voz- dije recordando como paso ¡Que de algo hayan servido esas clases de canto y música!

-Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado, tienes talento mi niña- sonrió Shion.

-Jeje… Bueno ya es hora de que vayan a dormir o mañana no se despiertan – sonreí haciendo que comiencen a caminar a lo que sin remedio comenzaron a encaminarse a sus respectivas casas y habitación en el caso de Shion.

Cuando se fueron me fui a mi habitación donde me quite el vestido poniéndome mi pijama, me recosté en mi cama abrigándome con las cobijas con el fin de poder conciliar el sueño y sin darme cuenta quede dormida…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado :D se siguen aceptando ideas para la trama.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Y mil gracias por leer, nos seguimos leyendo bye bye!

P.D: PARA LO QUE LEYERON EL ANUNCIO OLVIDENLO, NO ME SIRVE DE MUCHO DEJAR ESTA SESION ASÍ QUE CONTINUARE AQUÍ Y EN WATTPAD, ES LO MISMO. GRACIAS


	6. Chapter 6

Un Cambio

Capitulo 6:

(Saga POV's)

Ya son dos semanas desde el nacimiento de Athena y por los cuidados que debe tener no he podido pasar tiempo con Sara. Hace unos momentos un soldado llego a la casa de Géminis diciéndome que Shion me busca por lo que ahora estoy caminando tranquilamente entre los amplios pasillos del recinto hasta que llegue al salón patriarcal al cual entre para luego arrodillarme en respeto a la figura frente a mí: El patriarca.

-Su Santidad… ¿A que debo su llamado?- pregunte tranquilo pero recto.

-Saga… como mi sucesor debes a saber que mañana podrás ascender a patriarca, todo quedara a tu cargo y tu hermano Kanon se hará cargo de Géminis mientras tu armadura la guardaremos, pues por el momento no será necesario que la portes… Además quiero pedirte un favor antes de irme de regreso a Jamir- dijo sereno pero eso ultimo pareció ser en un tono mas… preocupado.

-Puede pedirme lo que sea su santidad…- afirme.

-Quiero que cuides de Sara, ella no solo es un doncella en el santuario sino también la considero mi hija y es muy importante su bienestar en mi ausencia- me pidió tratando no sonar tan preocupado.

-Así será su eminencia, por cierto ¿Ella ya sabe de su partida?- pregunte mirándolo.

-No, ella esta descansando por el momento ya que no ha dormido nada bien, tuve que insistirle en que hoy se tomara el día para descansar y creo que si termino accediendo jeje- rio ante la ironía de ver que al final su cuerpo no pudo mas y termino accediendo pues ya eran como la una de la tarde- Pero la pondré al tanto en cuanto despierte- me dijo sonriendo a lo que asentí- Bueno eso era todo, puedes retirarte Saga…-

-Si su santidad…- respondí levantándome para luego retirarme.

Me quede unos momentos frente la puerta pues conseguí mi merito de ser patriarca pero siento que… no de seguro solo en mi imaginación. Camine a paso lento por los pasillos tratando de distraer mi mente hasta que me ataco un terrible dolor de cabeza por lo que sostuve mi cabeza en mi mano derecha dejándome recargar de golpe sobre la pared de piedra a mis espaldas, respire profundo intentando calmarme pero el dolor no me dejaba en paz…

"Mátala…"

Abrí mis ojos de golpe a escuchar esa voz, busque la fuente de esta pero el lugar estaba vacío.

"Tienes el poder ¿Por qué no acabas con ella?..."

¿Acabar? ¿Pero con quien?

"Con Athena… ambos podemos conquistar este mundo y regirlo a nuestra manera! Controlar a los dioses, a Zeus en el cielo, a Poseidón en el mar y a Hades en el inframundo"

No, nunca le prometí a Sara hacer el bien y jamás servir a deseos llenos de codicia! No yo nunca hare semejantes cosas y menos a Athena quien recién a llegado a la tierra.

Sin saber como pronto me vi en una pradera, es el lugar en donde Sara quería atender una herida de mi hombro, la brisa era suave moviendo armónicamente el pasto junto con las verdes hojas de los arboles, ahí la vi sonriente mirándome.

"Es ella ¿no? La mujer que amas, incluso mas que a la justicia ¿No darías lo que fuera solo por protegerla de las garras del mal? ¿De caer victima de los dioses?"

Es lo que quiero, protegerla pero jamás matando a una infante! No yo nunca…

Todo se volvió rojo vivo, el lugar estaba prendido en llamas pero Sara seguía ahí pero ya no con su angelical sonrisa, tenia una mirada asustada abrazándose a si misma. Corrí hacia ella pero un las llamas no me lo permitieron.

-SAGA! AYUDAME!- la escuche gritar, quería ayudarla pero el fuego era demasiado fuerte como para pasar por el sin sufrir fuertes quemaduras.

"¿Qué harás si esto pasa? Sabes que debes ayudarla pero ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿le pedirás ayuda a Athena?"

-Saga!- volví a escuchar su grito, tenía que hacer algo.

"Oh pero… todo cambiaria si me haces caso, con el ese poder podrías salvarla"

El fuego se quitó del camino dándome paso hacia ella quien me abrazo fuertemente.

-Tengo miedo Saga- dijo entre sollozos.

*…aga*

-Sara…- murmure abrazándola.

*Saga… despierta*

"Solo… piénsalo"

Dijo esa voz antes de que abriera los ojos encontrándome en una habitación.

-Saga, ya despertaste no me asustes así- escuche decir, era Sara quien estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

-Te encontramos tirado contra la pared prácticamente inconsciente- respondió otra voz, era Kanon que recién había ingresado a la habitación con un recipiente con agua- Toma Sara- dijo entregándole el recipiente.

-Gracias Kanon- dijo poniendo el recipiente en un mueble para luego mojar un trapo para luego exprimirlo y limpiarme mi mejilla con el- estabas sudando mucho mientras te removías en la cama ¿Paso algo malo?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Si… algo así- respondí bajando la mirada, alguien abrió la puerta era Mu.

-Kanon, mi maestro te llama- dijo el pequeño que apenas asomaba medio cuerpo por la puerta, mi hermano asintió.

-Vale, los dejo luego me cuentan- dijo retirándose junto con el pequeño peli-lavanda.

-¿Me vas a contar que paso, Saga?- dijo mirándome.

-Solo fue un pesadilla es todo, tranquila- respondí, ella me vio no muy convencida.

-Bueno, si tu lo crees así no debería preocuparme pero… algo me dice que fue mas que eso- dijo acariciando mi mejilla suavemente a lo que sostuve su mano aun en mi mejilla cerrando los ojos.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien- sonreí tomando su barbilla para verla fijamente- Te lo prometo, todo estará bien Sara- dije besando su frente suavemente, ella solo asintió.

-Saga… prométeme que nunca me vas a ocultar nada!- me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Te lo prometo- dije besando sus labios a lo que ella me correspondió sin pensarlo.

-Gracias- sonrió- Shion ya me lo dijo así que es mejor que descanses para mañana Saga, te traeré la cena- sonrió levantándose de la silla en donde estaba ¿La cena? ¿tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Vale, gracias- sonreí. Ella salió de la habitación.

No paso mucho para que Sara llegara con una bandeja en manos donde tenia la comida, la cual comí gustoso pero ella no comió solo me observo.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- ella negó.

-No, además no tengo hambre así que no te preocupes- sonrió pero metí la cuchara de arroz a su boca sin previo aviso lo cual le provoco un sonrojo.

-Debes comer o estarás débil Sara- le regañe sacando la cuchara mientras ella tragaba el alimento.

-P-pero…- le volví a interrumpir de nuevo con la cuchara en su boca.

-Nada de peros señorita, ahora come conmigo- ordene ella solo me fulmino con la mirada pero con su sonrojo no la pude tomar enserio.

-Hay veces que te odio…- murmuro haciendo puchero.

Comimos tranquilamente hasta que terminamos dejándolo los platos sucios en el mueble junto a la cama mientras yo la abrazaba de la cintura y ella usando mi pecho de almohada, ya se había quedado dormida hace unos quince minutos aproximadamente, acariciaba suavemente su cabellos castaño mientras disfrutaba de ese momento antes de caer dormido aun abrazándola.

Los rayos del sol me daban en la cara comenzando a molestarme obligándome a abrir los ojos, me gire a un costado para evitar los rayos del sol encontrándome con una silla con ropa en ella. Ahora lo recuerdo hoy soy nombrado patriarca, me senté al borde de la cama mirando una vez mas el atuendo que tendría que usar, era una túnica negra con bordes rojos al igual que la cinta de la cintura, escuche la puerta ser abierta dejando entrar a Sara, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco (como el que usa Saori en Saishū seisen no senshi tachi) lo admito parecía una diosa bajada del monte olimpo ante mis ojos.

-oh, ya despertaste Saga, Buenos días!- sonrió.

-Buenos días Sara- le regrese el saludo de la misma manera.

-Bueno lo mejor es que te des una ducha, te vistas y desayunes, la ceremonia comienza en 2 horas- Me aviso a lo cual asentí- Cuando estés listo ve al comedor para que desayunes y puedas estar listo, te estaré esperando- volvió a sonreír saliendo de la habitación dejándome solo.

Mire una vez mas la túnica, hoy es el día. Hice lo que me pidió dándome un baño rápido para luego salir en toalla, recordé aquel sueño ¿De quién era esa voz? No recuerdo haber escuchado antes ni de coincidencia. Ignore ese pensamiento y me dedique a vestirme poniéndome la túnica seguidamente de la cinta que va en la cintura pero… ¿¡Dioses como diablos se pone esto!?

Salí de la habitación en dirección al comedor donde esta Sara colocando algunas cosas en la mesa hasta que sintió mi presencia girándose a verme, alce mis manos mostrando la cinta a lo que ella rio levemente acercándose a mi tomando la cinta, me rodeo en sus brazos la cintura a lo que me sonroje levemente por la cercanía que teníamos pero cuando menos me di cuenta ella ya había terminado.

-Ven siéntate- me ofreció a lo que accedí sentándome viendo el desayuno.

Era algo ligero, jugo de fruta unas tostadas junto con un huevo estrellado y un poco de arroz a un costado del plato así que con gusto lo comí mientras Sara solo me veía desde su lugar.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- le pregunte, si me contesta que no de nuevo la voy a obligar a comer.

-Tranquilo yo ya desayune mientras tu aun dormías- me respondió tranquilamente junto con esa gentil sonrisa.

-Más te vale porque si no te voy a obligar a comer como ayer- dije mirándola fijamente a lo que ella rio nerviosa.

-T-tranquilo en serio ya come jeje-

Seguí mi desayuno sin apartar la mirada de ella buscando una señal que la delate de no haber desayunado pero nada, ella solo me regresaba la mirada. Cuando termine me limpie con una servilleta los residuos de comida que aún tenía en mis labios.

-Bueno vamos- me indico saliendo del comedor a lo que comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto mirando aun al frente.

-Algo nervioso… creo- respondí dudoso, la verdad no sé qué es lo que siento en este momento.

-Ya veo, tranquilo todo estará bien- me dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí ante su positividad lo cual me relajaba bastante. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el coliseo donde estaban todos los caballeros y aspirantes a caballero lo cual me puso un poco nervioso pero al sentir la mano de Sara entrelazada con la mía me relajo, llegue a donde estaba Shion vestido con su túnica blanca, se pose frente a el, mientras Sara se quedaba a un lado observando junto con los pequeños dorados.

-Caballeros! Hoy en este gran día nombrare a Saga, caballero dorado de Géminis el nuevo Patriarca, el regirá a las filas de la diosa Athena que recién ha bajado a la tierra hacia un mejor mañana!- Exclamo Shion, pronto Mu apareció con un almohadón que tenia el casco patriarcal- Saga… Juras solemnemente, por Athena que cuidaras y regirás este Santuario del mal y lo guiaras con sabiduría y astucia?-

-Lo juro!- dije decidido.

-De ser así, Saga dejo todo a tu cargo!- dijo colocándome el casco suavemente, todos los presentes aplaudieron estaba feliz… había cumplido mi meta.

(End Saga POV's)

(Normal POV's)

Nada podía cambiar su felicidad y gran esperanza que ahora estaban acogidos en el corazón de cierta chica de cabellos castaños que aplaudía gentilmente al joven ahora patriarca del santuario. Pero como antiguamente se decía en la era mitológica griega "Cuando todo es alegría, siempre va acontecer una desgracia" esa no era la excepción.

Una semana mas había pasado, el anterior patriarca: Shion, regreso a Jamir prometiéndole a la joven Sara escribirle cartas para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurra en el santuario y en especial por su aun preocupación por la mente de Saga y el bienestar de la aun infante diosa Athena. Pero si tan solo esa tarde nada hubiera cambiado…

Era un día soleado con algunas nubes adornando el hermoso paisaje que daba un aire mágico a las ruinas del santuario, todos los caballeros y ascendentes a dicho puesto estaban entrenando arduamente como siempre mientras cierta doncella se hacia cargo de la pequeña peli lila que abrazaba algunos peluches dando una imagen tierna a la castaña quien se distraía de su realidad con solo escuchar la melodiosa risa de Athena. Llegada las 4 de la tarde la doncella dio merienda a la bebé para luego llevarla a su cuarto con el fi de que pudiera dormir pasiblemente sin que nadie pudiera irrumpir en el mundo imaginario de su creación, como cada noche con una canción de lira, pero cuando podía tocaba el piano para la infante quien quedaba sumida en su mundo ideal.

Cuando solo se escuchaba la tranquila respiración de la pequeña Sara ya sabia que se había quedado dormida por lo cual salió del lugar dejando a la pequeña seguir descansando, la joven tomo rumbo al salón patriarcal hasta que llego abriendo las puertas gentilmente encontrándose con aquel joven de cabellos azules oscuro y ojos verdes profundos, Sara como siempre le dedico una sonrisa gentil.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y cada uno estaba atendiendo su responsabilidades como debía, pero a al joven patriarca aun había algo que lo mantenía intranquilo y era que aquella voz no lo dejaba, no podía dormir tranquilo por culpa de esa voz que siempre le hacia tener pesadillas una tras otras y eso estaba terminando con la poca cordura que aun conservaba en sí pero a ese paso todo termino, aquel pensamiento se había apoderado de el y por mas que quiera cumplir su cometido… aquel desalmado dios ya había echo de las suyas en aquel cuerpo de corazón noble, Saga había caído rendido bajo la influencia del dios Ares.

Mientras por el lado de Sara, ella ya sabía que algo estaba mal pero por más que intentaba hablar con Saga el se negaba tratando de no preocupar más de lo que hacía a la joven doncella sin saber que obviamente estaba haciendo lo contrario. Sara sabia de antemano que Saga había caído bajo las riendas de Ares por la malas pues en la noche su cosmos se alteraba pero aun así el peli-azul guardaba silencio o solo cambiaba el tema, la noche había caído y Sara solo había fingido haberse quedado dormida ya que Saga la fue a ver, pero antes de irse a dormir había ido con Aioros para que estuviera al pendiente de los movimientos del patriarca e caso de que fuera hacia la habitación de la diosa.

Los pasillos del santuario estaban en silencio mientras lo único que se veía era la figura masculina de túnica negra con rojo en dirección al cuarto de cierta infante de solo 3 semanas de nacimiento, cuando entro a la habitación de la pequeña la cual estaba dormida no tardo en sacar aquella daga dorada, la única que podía quitarle la vida a un dios. Le hubiera matado de no ser porque el caballero de sagitario intervino de inmediato.

-Aioros! ¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir?- exclamo furioso aquel joven que ye no tenia el cabello azul, sino blanco.

-Saga! Acaso has perdido la cabeza!? Estabas a punto de matar a la diosa Athena la cual solo nace cada 243 años (si ¿no?) ella es la única que puede salvarnos de las desgracia próximas!- exclamo Aioros preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-CALLATE!- dijo Saga a punto de atacar al joven castaño.

-ALTO!- grito un voz femenina, era Sara quien había detenido a al ahora peli blanco rodeándolo con sus brazos forzando a sus muñecas a permanecer juntas mientras el joven forcejeaba-Aioros llévate a Athena lejos de aquí! Anda corre!- ordeno la joven, Aioros no dudo ni un segundo para salir de ahí con la pequeña infante, Saga termino por liberarse del agarre haciendo que la joven chocara contra la fría pared de piedra.

-Sara! Me has traicionado! ¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto furioso el patriarca.

-Yo no traicione a nadie Saga, solo hice lo que me correspondía como doncella bajo las ordenes de Athena- respondió a todo su pesar la castaña, pues el golpe había sido muy duro pero eso no bastaba para hacerla caer.

-Me hare cargo de ti mas tarde por ahora tengo otra prioridad y es matar a Aioros- dijo Saga… no ese no era Saga, era Arles.

El joven había salido de la habitación dejando sola a la joven doncella quien solo lamento en no haber podido haber echo mas por aquel joven a quien quería mantener a salvo, pronto comenzó a cuestionarse a si misma ¿Entonces que hago aquí? Ese era el cuestionamiento de la mente de la joven, como pudo uso su cosmos mas amortiguar al de Shura para que el golpe con escalibur no fuera demasiado para el. Ahora todo dependía de Shion.

SHION POV'S

Todo sucedió a como Sara dijo, ahora estaba de camino a las ruinas antiguas cercanas al santuario, pude ver a la figura de un hombre de la tercera edad alejándose con Athena y la armadura de Sagitario, me acerque a donde estaba Aioros y por suerte aun no había muerto por completo solo estaba inconsciente, le puse algunas vendas que llevaba conmigo para detener el sangrado, como pude nos tele transporte a Jamir dejándolo en una habitación para que reposara de las heridas que tenia, ahora mi prioridad será cuidarlo y decirle que no podrá irse hasta que todo esto pase mientras tanto deberemos actuar como si estuviera muerto para que no cambie lo que va a suceder dentro de 13 años.

No paso mucho para que pronto Aioros se removiera entre la cama despertando de poco en poco, es un alivio que aun siga con vida y no haya muerto por causa de excalibur, es buena noticia, sin duda Sara se sentiría feliz de saber que todos salió como debía, ahora ella debía con su castigo que ahora pesara en sus hombros durante 13 años mas.

-Patriarca- murmuro en vos baja Aioros que despertó.

-Ex patriarca Aioros, ex patriarca- corregí.

-¿¡Q-que paso!? Uhg- se quejo de la herida por sentarse de improvisto.

-Tranquilo lo mejor es que reposes, apenas te estas recuperando de la herida que tienes- le dije recostándolo de nuevo.

-Shion por favor el santuario…- lo interrumpí.

-Tranquilo ya sabia que iba a pasar, todo estará bien por ahora-

-¿Pero que paso?- pregunto aun exaltado.

-Tranquilo te explicare, como bien sabes hace unos meses llego una doncella al santuario que tome como hija, Sara, ella viene de un sitio muy lejano de Grecia y me dijo todo lo que pasaría por lo que tome todas las prevenciones, me retire de ser patriarca por si había un cambio y sino lo había Sara se haría cargo es por eso que te dijo que te fueras con Athena para que pronto la dejaras con ese hombre de nombre Mitsumasa Kido quien la adoptara como su nieta hasta que cumpla sus 13 años para despertar como Athena, por ahora tu fingirás tu muerte en ese transcurso de tiempo, Sara nos mantendrá al tanto de todo así que ahora relájate y duerme para que te recuperes mas rápido- le aconseje y el solo se relajo para dormir. Solo espero que Sara este bien ahora que todo esto paso…

SARA POV'S

Ya paso un semana junto con las heridas de mi castigo que ahora solo eran cicatrices que sanaron gracias a las atenciones de las doncellas del santuario, aun camino con dificultad con el trauma de mi castigo no me podía creer el echo de que Saga fue quien lo hizo y prefiero no recordarlo por ahora, caminaba por los terrenos del santuario hasta que vi como algunos caballeros molestaban verbalmente a alguien, me acerque y vi a Aioria.

-Ustedes largo de aquí!- Ordene seria a lo que todos me miraron y rieron.

-Claro como no mujer jajaja- dijo uno.

-Dije que largo ahora no estoy de buenas, y sino dejan a ese niño yo misma le diré al patriarca de la falta de ustedes- amenace y eso los dejo secos a lo que se fueron sin mas, me acerque a Aioria- ¿Sucedió algo? dime que no te hicieron algo- dije acercándome a el.

-No dejan de decirme hermano del traidor, Srta. Sara- me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Y tu les crees o crees en tu hermano?- pregunte, el se quedo pensativo pero no me respondió- Escucha Aioria tu hermano Aioros no es ningún traidor y eso te lo puedo asegurar, no dejes que lo que te digan te dañe Aioria, tu eres Caballero de Leo y tu hermano se sentiría muy triste si se vez decaído por las cosas que te dicen ¿entiendes?- el asintió- Aioria… tengo fé en que tu hermano no hizo nada malo y de que no es un traidor-

-¿Es en serio Srta. Sara?- pregunto ilusionado.

-Así es, ahora tengo que irme entrena duramente Aioria tengo fe en que te harás un caballero dorado fuerte- le anime para pronto irme al recinto de Athena.

Subí cada una de las escaleras extrañando al Saga que a pesar de las heridas siempre me acompañaba hasta el recinto de Athena, sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos para terminar en el suelo, realmente extrañaba a ese Saga que siempre me tenia una sonrisa preparada cada vez que me veía y que me contaba todo lo que tenia incluyendo sus penas. Seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi destino donde me fui a mi cuarto y para mi desgracia tenia que pasar frente a la sala patriarcal donde el estaba disfrutando de su estancia por lo que solo pase de largo para encerrarme en mi cuarto dejándome caer en la cama, recordé algo y saque mi teléfono que estaba escondido en uno de los cajones de un mueble junto a mi cama, me fui a mi menú de música estoy segura de que Saori no puede dormir tranquila aun pues me acostumbre a cantarle para que duerma y ella también se acostumbro a mi. No fue hace mucho que descubrí mi propia cosmo-energía sin decírselo a nadie la cual eleve de manera sutil para que llegue a Saori…

(End Sara POV's)

(NORMAL POV'S)

A la joven de castaños cabellos la rodeo su propia energía de manera gentil de color morado claro con mezclas rojas. Mientras que en la mansión Kido la pequeña bebé no paraba de llorar y estaba volviendo loco a un hombre vestido de traje negro y con falta de cabello mientras un hombre mayor intentaba callar a la bebé arrullándola en sus brazos.

-AAAAHHH esta bebé no se calla, Sr. Mitsumasa- se quejo Tatsumi al ver que la bebé no paraba.

"A DORMIR~"

"A DORMIR MI AMOR~"

"DULCES SUEÑOS VAS A TENER"

Se escuchaba la voz femenina cantando en la habitación a lo que la bebé dejaba de llorar de poco en poco.

"ESCUCHA MI VOZ, LA MELODIA EN MI"

" NO LA DEJES IR~"

"CAYO EL ATARDECER, LA NOCHE LARGA VA SER"

"PERO YO ESTARE AQUÍ~"

Pronto el llanto de la pequeña Saori se detuvo cayendo en un sueño tranquilo cuando la melodía concluyo.

-La bebé dejo de llorar, ¿Sr. Mitsumasa que esta pasando?- pregunto confundido Tatsumi.

-Puede que lo que dijo ese joven sea verdad, esta pequeña es la reencarnación de Athena- murmuro para si mismo el anciano- Escucha Tatsumi lo que te voy a decir no se lo dirás a Saori hasta que sea el momento, ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena y tendrás que cuidar de ella si algo llega a pasarme, no le dirás nada hasta entonces y te conformaras por cuidar y orar por ella hasta entonces- ordeno Mitsumasa a lo que el otro solo asintió- "Me parece que esa voz es mas como su ángel guardián si pudo calmar su llanto"- pensó para si mismo mirando el cielo estrellado por la ventana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno aquí el cap. Perdón si me demore pero como tengo que ir a un curso antes de inciar clases pues como que me desvelo (aunque solo voy 4 horas a la escuela) pero igual, espero les haya gustado y gracias por apoyarme :3

En cuando a lo que escribí "Cuando todo es alegría, siempre va acontecer una desgracia" esto me lo mencionaron en un documental de un antiguo pensamiento griego que se menciona en el mito de Orfeo (ORFEO! QwQ) o bueno según History Channel :v.

Como sea quisiera su opinión para poner escenas tipo lemon (breves pero no fuertes) y si les agrada la idea o no, dejen sus comentarios ya que eso me lo pidió una amiga que lee la historia pero quiero sus opiniones y propuestas. También para saber si les agradaría una historia alternativa a esta: ósea que Sara en vez de ir al mundo de Saint Seiya, los dorados van al de ella llámese la realidad o varios caballeros de su preferencia xD (si así es, hare esa historia alternativa en cuanto termine esta)

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo :3

Comentarios:

Leri: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por seguirme en la otra web de Wattpad, y si agradecería que me dieras algunas de tus ideas por si me hacen falta si quieres puedes dejármelos por inbox e wattpad. Gracias y un saludo.

CelesteUzumaki2718: si yo digo lo mismo xD

Sara y Saga: AUTORA!*sonrojados*

Yo: que? Solo respondo al comentario! Bueno como sea gracias por leer la historia, saludos.

Y UNA BRAZO GRANDE Y UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LEER :3

Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Un Cambio

Capitulo 7.

Cuando termine la canción no tarde en escuchar que tocaban la puerta a lo cual di permiso de que entrara quien hubiera tocado encontrándome con Saga, su cabello era azul como debía ser, tenia los ojos llorosos lo cual me hizo sentir… preocupada, simplemente corrió hacia mi abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Perdón! PERDÓN! SARA PERDONAME YO NUNCA QUISE…- lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios en forma de silencio mientras el me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos aun con lagrimas.

-Shhhh ya Saga, no fue tu culpa no tengo nada que perdonar, tranquilo todo esta bien- le sonreí a lo que el solo se aferro a mi llorando mientras yo acariciaba su cabello con gentileza.

-Sara… perdón, no importa cuanto me disculpe te he hecho daño y eso jamás me lo perdonare!- sollozo, paso su mano por mi espalda sintiendo las marcas de las heridas de mi castigo- Ahora cargaras con estas cicatrices que he provocado en tu cuerpo-

-Shhhh ya tranquilo, no es tu culpa no tienes que disculparte, las cicatrices se borraran con el tiempo ya veras- dije calmándolo.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo abrazados que sin darnos cuenta no habíamos quedado dormidos sin deshacer el abrazo que habíamos forjado. Los rayos del sol llegaron a mi rostro obligándome a despertar, abrí mis ojos lentamente mirando a mi alrededor para luego sentir la calmada respiración de Saga quien se había dormido en el espacio entre mi hombro y cuello sin romper su abrazo, parecía un niño aferrado a su peluche favorito.

-Saga…- le llamo, el solo se removió un poco buscando comodidad- Saga… ya despierta- le volví a llamar.

-Cinco minutos mas…- dijo tratando de volver a dormir.

-No Saga debes despertar aun tienes cosas que hacer- dije besando su frente a lo cual abrió los ojos un poco.

-Vale, ya voy- dijo aun adormilado frotando su ojo derecho con la mano, se veía tierno y mas con ese rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, yo solo asentí y me senté en cuanto Saga se sentó al borde de la cama- Bueno me tengo que ir a atender algunos reportes de los caballeros de plata…- dijo levantándose- Pasa buen día, Sara- sonrió.

-Igualmente… Saga- le regrese la sonrisa a lo que el salió de la habitación, sabia que cruzando aquella puerta el ya no tenia su sonrisa, no hay que ser un adivino para saber cuanto esta sufriendo Saga y eso me duele mas a mi de lo que le puede doler a el.

Me levante de la cama caminando al baño donde me despoje de mis ropas dejando las aun heridas de mi cuerpo a la vista pero ya no dolían como en los primeros 3 días que era un infierno pero pude soportarlo, era equivalente a mi vida real. Me metí en el agua dejando que me cubra hasta los hombros dejando a mi cabello flotar en el agua, ya había crecido ahora llegab cm. Bajo mis hombros tal vez me lo deje crecer un poco mas, para cuando termine una doncella ya me había pasado a dejar un vestido el cual me puse, agradecía que este vestido podría cubrir mi espalda, cepille mi cabello acomodándolo un poco como de costumbre.

Baje por las doce casas hasta que llegue a Aries donde escuche cosas moverse así que entre a pos aposentos privados donde vi a Mu acomodando algunas cosas en un bolso de viaje.

-Mu… ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte acercándome el me miro para luego correr a abrazarme por la cintura.

-Hermana Sara…- sollozo escondiendo su cara en mi abdomen- me alegro de que estés bien- dijo por lo bajo a lo que correspondí su abrazo rodeándolo en mis brazos mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos lavanda.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien no me paso nada…- dije tratando de calmar su leve llanto, me arrodille un poco para estar a su altura limpiando sus lagrimas suavemente con mi pulgares- aun no me has respondido… ¿Qué haces Mu?- volví a preguntar.

-Voy a regresar a Jamir con el maestro Shion, algo me dice que me necesita con el y además no puedo estar mas tiempo aquí, se de la traición de Saga pero no se que hacer… Sara ¿tu vendrás conmigo?- pregunto ilusionado.

-Perdón Mu, pero yo no me puedo ir de aquí- respondí un poco triste.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?¿Acaso Saga te prohibió la salida del santuario?- pregunto un poco alterado ante esa idea, lo tome de los hombros para calmarlo un poco mientras sonrió gentil.

-No, nada de eso Mu, aun tengo un deber aquí es por eso que no me puedo ir puede que cuando crezcas lo entiendas ya que aun es un tema muy complicado para ti- le explique a lo que el solo me abrazo fuerte.

-Yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo- lloro escondiéndose en mi cuello.

-Yo también quisiera lo mismo pero aún hay cosas pendientes que debo hacer aquí Mu- dije abrazándolo, el se serado limpiando sus lagrimas con su mano- Ya tranquilo esta no es un despedida eterna Mu, solo será hasta que sea el momento indicado ¿Vale?- dije tomando su mejilla a lo que el asintió- Buen niño, hazme una promesa- le propuse a lo que asintió con determinación.

-Lo que sea por ti hermana Sara-

-Quiero que… siempre me consideres tu hermana aunque no pueda acompañarte, Mu cuida de Shion en Jamir y aprende de el, aprende a tomar decisiones sabias antes de actuar- dije besando su frente.

-s-SI! Te lo prometo Sara!- exclamo determinado.

-Bueno niño, que Athena te acompañe en tu viaje- sonreí.

-Gracias…- dijo aun un poco triste.

-Tranquilo te prometo que escribiré a ti y a Shion cada semana para saber como están ¿Qué te parece?- el asintió sonriendo, entre estos meses me he apegado mucho a los pequeños dorados y eso me haca bastante feliz.

-Vale, entonces yo hare lo mismo! Prometo escribirte y ser alguien fuerte!- exclamo con una sonrisa a lo que asentí feliz.

Después de un rato en el que platicamos un poco mas el tomo sus cosas para luego tele transportarse a Jamir junto con Shion, sorpresa que se llevaría al ver a Aioros con vida solo espero que no le cuente a nadie, y así es supongo como comienza mi travesía en el mundo de Saint Seiya, sin duda serán unos largos 13 años.

~~~13 AÑOS DESPUES~~ (NORMAL POV'S)( situado después del capitulo 15)

El tiempo corre igual que un canal de agua dulce del rio, siempre abundante como la vida. No hace mucho que las batallas galácticas fueron anunciadas por la famosa compañía Kido, la cual ahora era dirigida por la joven de solo 13 años de edad de nombre Saori Kido; nieta del anterior director de la compañía, Mitsumasa Kido tras sus tres años de fallecimiento.

La noticia de las batallas fueron anunciadas hasta en los periódicos y noticieros de todo el mundo gracias a los buenos contactos de la compañía para esparcir la noticia, noticia que no paso desapercibida por el santuario aprovechando el rencor a la vida del caballero de bronce, Ikki de Fenix, a quien enviaron por la armadura del sagitario la cual gracias a los años de entrenamiento de Aioros para controlarla a distancia protegiendo a Seiya con ella. La guerra era llevada consigo por algunos soldados en nombre del patriarca… actos que dolían mas la joven doncella que tenia prohibido ir mas haya de las tierras del santuario sin una escolta quien ahora estaba dando una vuelta a los alrededores junto con un caballeros de plata, Orfeo de Lira quien gracias a la doncella pudo superar la muerte de su novia Eurídice ya que de no haber sido así se hubiera perdido en las tierras del inframundo, estaba en deuda con aquella mujer de 28 años de edad.

El paseo era pacifico pero los gritos de algunos jóvenes que iban contra el poderío de Arles eran castigados de maneras inhumanas y por mas que Sara quería hacer algo no podía ya que eso la dilataría, estaba viendo junto con Orfeo a quien también le era desagradable la escena frente a sus ojos pero la joven siguió caminando, tenia que arreglar algunas cosas en el coliseo.

-Doncella! No se te permite venir aquí!- llamo un soldado viendo a la joven.

-Y a ti no se te permite torturar frente a los ojos de los dioses, o ¿acaso quieres que haga lo mismo contigo? - contesto dirigiéndole una mirada sombría que dejo al soldado sin habla, a lo que Sara siguió su andar.

-¿No fuiste muy severa?- pregunto Orfeo pacíficamente.

-Para nada, sabes que voy en contra de todos los actos violentos contra los seres vivos y mas si son inocentes, no les culpo de querer desafiar a Arles ya que… mejor dejémoslo así- contesto a lo que el caballero de plata solo asintió sin querer decir mas.

Caminaron hasta llegar al coliseo donde todos veían la pelea entre dos amazonas e especial, Marin de Aquila y Shaina de Ofiuco, la primera solo esquivaba mientras que la peliverde lanzaba sus golpes hasta que decidió por dar en el abdomen.

-SHAINA YA BASTA!- exclamo la castaña caminando mientras los soldados solo le abrían al paso, Marin cayo al suelo por los golpe- Orfeo ayúdala a levantarse, por favor- dijo pacifica a lo que el peli celeste asintió ayudando a levantar a la amazona.

-No tienes derecho a meterte en estos lugares doncella y menos en mis batallas- amenazo la peliverde poniéndose en posición de batalla- Todo aquel que lo haga se las vera conmigo sea un caballero o doncella!- exclamo lanzándose contra la mujer- A MI COBRA!-

-SARA-SAMA!- Exclamaron algunos mientras la joven no se movía.

-Ya basta- se escucho exclamar a o que Shaina paro en seco, sus uñas solo estaban a centímetros del rostro de la castaña.

-Aioria…- murmuro Sara girándose a ver al joven caballero de Leo, todos había callado.

-Srta. Sara ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Aioria.

-Si, no paso nada, tranquilo pero creo que Marin necesita mas ayuda que yo- rio la doncella.

-Tks… solo váyanse de aquí- Dijo Shaina retirándose.

Shaina sabia que no podía hacer nada contra Sara, era como su madre, la que le enseño a leer, escribir e incluso a ser honesta pero esos valores se comenzaban a perder por culpa de la corrupción impuesta por Arles, de cualquier manera no podía hacerle daño a aquella que la cuido desde sus cortos 6 años al igual que a Marin.

~~Flashback~~

Se podía ver la una pequeña niña de corta edad de pelo color verde con las hojas de los arboles en un barco que acababa de llegar a su desino, aquel era un lugar nuevo pero desconocido ante sus jóvenes ojos que tenían miedo al descubrir el lugar, a lo lejos pudo divisar una figura femenina acercándose a ella a paso tranquilo, era joven y ese vestido le daba un aire angelical a la muchacha.

-Hola, tu debes ser Shaina ¿cierto?- pregunto la joven poniéndose a la altura de la menor quien solo asintió tímida- tranquilo no te hare nada, me llamo Sara y he venido por ti para llevarte al santuario, pero ante también debo ir a recoger a alguien mas ¿Me acompañarías?- pregunto gentil a lo que la menor ya no tenia miedo, sabia que podía confiar en aquella señorita de solo 18 años- entonces vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar siendo seguida de la pequeña de ojos verdes mientras agarraba a la doncella por el vestido para no perderse entre la gente.

Caminaron tranquilamente entre la gente que recogía mercancía traída por los barcos y poder comenzar a llevarlos a sus tiendas para vender, entre la gente vieron a un niña de la misma edad que Shaina pero con rasgos asiáticos, pelirroja que miraba a su alrededor con miedo. Su nombre era Marin, y también entrenaría en el santuario.

-Shaina te presento a tu compañera de entrenamiento, Marin. Ella viene de Japon- presento la castaña con una sonrisa.

-E-es un placer, soy Shaina y vengo de Italia…- dijo tímida la pequeña estirando su mano para saludar.

-El placer el mío, Shaina- sonrió la pelirroja estrechando la mano de la mencionada.

Desde ese entonces ambas fueron entrenadas hasta que consiguieron sus armadura de plata, pero también fueron educadas por Sara y algunas otras doncellas para que supieran lo esencial de Grecia, incluyendo su escritura, mitología y lenguaje. Ambas considerando una hermana mayor a la joven quien las cuidaba

~~End flashback~~

-Aioria ¿Podrías curar las heridas de Marin? Yo debo regresar al recinto- pidió la joven a lo que Aioria solo asintió yendo a donde que Marin que era sostenida por Orfeo.

-Gracias… Sara-sa..sama- dijo con dificultad la amazona.

-Shhh… tranquila todo esta bien- sonrió Sara antes de irse.

-A veces pienso que ella es mas una diosa bondadosa, que una mortal…- murmuro Marin.

-Así es… es como… una diosa benevolente- contesto Aioria.

-Pero aun no logro entender porque protege tanto al gran maestro… a pesar de ser un tirano, ella…- Marin fue interrumpida.

-Eso paso tres años antes de que tu llegaras al santuario Marin…- dijo Aioria viendo a la pelirroja de reojo quien solo asintió.

~~~Mientras tanto en la mansión Kido~~~

-Hay ustedes son una bola de irresponsables! Se fueron con toda la armadura pero no regresaron no con la mitad de ella!- exclama alterado Tatsumi mientras regañaba a los adolescentes que ni se inmutaban.

-Tatsumi, te ordeno que te calles!- dijo Saori.

-Pero señorita, son unos vagos!- se defendió el hombre.

-Si no te callas inmediatamente puedes hacer tu maletas e irte- sentencio la peli-lila a lo que el hombre no replico y prefirió irse- les ruego lo disculpen, estamos demasiado tensos con respecto a lo ocurrido- dijo la joven.

-Pero tiene razón, fue nuestra culpa de ahora solo tengamos el casco de oro- hablo Seiya sin levantar la mirada.

-Pero no estamos perdidos, mientras aun tengamos el casco la armadura aun es inofensiva- hablo Saori caminando al ventanal donde se veía caer la nieve- pero aun así nuestros enemigos no dudaran en tratar de quitárnoslo-

-Me pregunto quienes son nuestros enemigos y para que fines quieren la armadura dorada- agrego el rubio.

-Es cierto… ¿Sospechas de alguien Saori?- pregunto Shiryu viendo a la mencionada.

-Desgraciadamente no- contesto de la chica.

-¿Tu abuelo no te dijo nada al respecto Saori?- pregunto el caballero de Pegaso.

-No, solo dijo que un día se libraría una guerra contra el mal- respondió la joven.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?- pregunto el caballero del dragón.

-Lo primero es averiguar quienes son nuestros enemigos- hablo Saori.

-Pero será complicado sin pistas- agrego Seiya.

-Recordemos lo que nos había dicho Ikki- sugirió Hyoga.

-La clave de todo esta en el santuario- dijo finalmente Shun.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el castaño.

-Usaremos la red de información que tenemos para ver si ocurre algo extraño en el santuario caballeros- planeo la joven de cabellos lilas.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque quieren apoderarse de la armadura de oro- comento el caballero de Cisne antes de escuchar la voz de Tatsumi gritándole a alguien.

-Shun vigila el casco de oro, Hyoga y yo iremos a ver que pasa- hablo el Seiya para luego ir a ver encontrándose con Kiki quien con su telequinesis estaba haciendo levitar al pobre hombre.

Después de la pequeña escena dada por el infante, Seiya se fue a su departamento a descansar, mientras la joven Kido estaba en el observatorio pidiendo ayuda al espíritu de su fallecido abuelo, resignada dio la vuelta pensando que su abuelo no le contestaría hasta que un presencia de hizo notar.

-Abuelo… ¿Eres tu?- pregunto la joven girándose para ver la manifestación espiritual de hombre de la tercera edad quien asintió.

-Saori, ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad acerca de la armadura dorada, como bien sabes, atraves de los años hubo gente llena de malicia que traían desgracia al mundo pero siempre eran detenidos por los caballeros del zodiaco. Es por eso que reclute a tus amigos para ser caballeros de bronce y ayuden a la humanidad de las fuerzas del mal- hablo el hombre antes de desaparecer.

-ABUELO ESPERA!- exclamo la joven pero su abuelo ya no estaba frente a ella.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue…

"La humanidad nos necesita!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HOLA! Bueno aquí el capitulo que no me tarde mas de una semana es escribir, espero les haya gustado :D aunque hora el escribirlos se me hará mas sencillo gracias al anime ya que hemos llegado a los capítulos antes de las 12 casas. Aclaro, Sara y Shaina no llevan mala relación para los que lo pensaron así (de ahí el flashback). Espero les haya gustado! Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, los cuales me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Comentarios.

CelesteUzumaki2718: si, bueno en cuanto al lemon a mi no me importaría escribirlo, solo pedí sus opiniones para saber si les gustaría ya que me lo pidió una lectora atravez de Facebook. Es por eso que quería saber sus opiniones ya que a mi no me molestaría para nada escribirlo n.n y en cuanto a la relación de Sara y los dorados, creo que es evidente que es como su hermana pero puede que para algunos si sea como "su primer amor", y lo de Saori y Sara, eso ya lo veremos mas adelante :D. saludos y gracias por comentar.

Sakura Hatsu: yo mas bien diría que Ares engaño a Saga, recordemos que fue poseído por el usando su cuerpo y lastimando a Sara. Saludos :D

Guest: tratare de publicar mas seguido siempre y cuando la escuela me lo permita pero con los capitulo de la serie original creo que si podre subirlo mas rápido para que no se me complique. Pero ya veremos que pasa con Kanon ;) gracias por comentar, y Mu, bueno el va estar en Jamir con Shion y Kiki además de Aioros.

Bueno gracias por leer, les pido de favor que si quieren contactarme entren a Sarart, mi pagina de Facebook para cualquier sugerencia por mensajes, además de que ahí es donde subo (cuando puedo) mis dibujos. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Byebye!


	8. Chapter 8

Un Cambio

Capitulo 8:

A la mañana siguiente Docrates había irrumpido en la mansión Kido con el fin de llevarse el casco de la armadura de Sagitario siendo detenido por Shun de Andrómeda y Hyoga de Cisne, mientras Seiya era buscado por el pequeño Kiki, mientras los ya mencionados daban pelea contra los hombres de Docrates que cuando los vio vencidos a estos no dudo en arrancar uno de los arboles.

-Entréguenme el casco de la armadura!- exclamo en colosal hombre lanzando el árbol en dirección a los jóvenes comenzando una batalla que termino por dejar a los jóvenes tirados en el piso derrotados.

-¿Ya te divertiste Docrates? Claro antes de que te arrastre de regreso al santuario- dijo una voz a espaldas del hombre el cual vio a una mujer de cabellos negros como el ébano, ropas de entrenamiento y una mascara que cubría su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Docrates.

-Me llamo Tsuki y vengo a llevarte de regreso al santuario antes de que hagas mas de lo que ya hiciste- hablo la mujer de brazos cruzados.

-JA! Ya quisiera, de seguro solo eres una amazona común y corriente jajajajaja- rio el hombre.

-Talvez… pero igual te llevare conmigo aun sean por las malas- hablo Tsuki sin mostrar emoción en su voz.

-Eso lo veremos! POR LA FUERZA DE HERACLES!- exclamo lanzando su ataque contra la mujer pero antes de que siquiera la tocara esta desapareció de la vista haciendo que el ataque destrozara parte del suelo- ¿Pero que…?-

-Eres muy lento…- escucho un voz detrás a lo que se giro pero no pudo esquivar el ataque dirigido a su cuello el cual lo dejo noqueado a vista de todos- Ustedes!- exclamo llamando a los subordinados del peli morado- Llévenlo de regreso al Santuario y digan que fue simplemente derrotado ¿Quedo claro?- ordeno seria a lo que los hombres solo asintieron tomando a su jefe para luego irse.

-"Que increíble poder…"- pensaron los jóvenes que apenas se iban levantando.

-Disculpa…- hablo alguien llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿Si?- respondió Tsuki ante el llamando de la joven Kido.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la joven acercándose.

-Disculpe mi descortesía, me llamo Tsuki y como dijo Docrates soy una amazona del santuario, pero yo no estoy de su parte- respondió la joven- Además vengo con otro propósito por parte de una persona del santuario- agrego mientras Seiya iba llegando junto con Kiki.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Acaso ella es el enemigo?- pregunto Seiya poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Nada de eso Seiya, ella fue quien nos ayudó con el problema que dio Docrates- dijo Saori ante de que comenzara otra batalla haciendo que el joven se relajara.

-Ya veo…- murmuro relajándose.

-Bueno… ¿Con que otro propósito has venido hasta aquí, Tsuki?- pregunto la peli lila quien saco unas cosas detrás de un árbol.

-Esto… pero es para el pequeño Kiki de parte de su "Tía"- dijo mirando al pequeño a quien se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Es para mí?- pregunto corriendo hacia la mujer quien asintió entregándole una caja bien envuelta y unas cartas.

-Así es, pero dos de las cartas son para tus maestros y la otra para "Tu-ya-sabes-quien", por favor entrégaselas. Ella te envía saludos desde el santuario- sonrió la pelinegra.

-Sí, muchas gracias, en unos momentos regreso!- dijo feliz el pequeño de cabellos naranjas mientras desaparecía.

-Kiki ¿tiene un Tía?- pregunto Shyriu viendo a la mujer.

-Así es, ella vive en el santuario pero creo que eso deben preguntarle más a Kiki que a mí, yo solo vine por petición de ella- respondió Tsuki.

-Ya vine!- dijo Kiki reapareciendo en el lugar.

-Bienvenido, ¿Te gusto su regalo?- saludo/pregunto la mujer sonriendo.

-Si! Mucho, mi Tía sabe cómo me gustan las golosinas- expreso el niño contento.

-Me alegro mucho, bueno mi tiempo aquí termina, no creo poder permanecer más tiempo aquí pero solo le diré que… más caballeros vendrán tras el casco de la armadura de Sagitario, le aconsejo que sus caballeros entrenen duramente, cualquier pregunta puede hacérsela a Kiki pero no dirá más de lo necesario- dijo la peli negra dándose vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera!, ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas?, así se más sencillo- propuso Shun.

-Si les dejo el camino fácil no se harán fuertes pero además mi cosmos se está agotando- dijo alzando su mano la cual se estaba comenzando a trasparentar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Acaso solo eres una ilusión materializada?- pregunto impresionado Hyoga.

-Así es, mi cuerpo real está en el Santuario ya que si no estoy haya podría levantar sospechas y tanto a la tía de Kiki y a mí no nos conviene eso, hasta luego…- respondió con simpleza para luego desaparecer.

Pasaron algunos días y los caballeros habían estado entrenando entre aquellos días siguiendo el consejo de la mujer para hacerse más fuertes y poder enfrentar a su enemigo.

Paso lo de Gheits, quien termino derrotada después de su intento de robar el casco, el fallecimiento del Caballero Cristal tras haber caído en el satán imperial de Arles, el regreso de Ikki, el ataque del caballero Misty de lagarto junto con la duda de Seiya acerca de que Marin podía ser su posible hermana mayor además de la revelación de que Saori Kido era la diosa Athena despertando así su cosmos que permanecía sellado, seguido de más sucesos que hacían de los caballeros de bronce cada vez más fuertes (N/A: me dio weba decir todo :'v) hasta que la Armadura dorada desapareció tanto en el Santuario como de las manos de Saori Kido manteniendo su paradero completamente desconocido, pero no hubo ninguna baja entre los caballeros del Santuario que con el cosmos de la joven doncella que velaba desde el Santuario podía mantener vivos a los caballeros que regresaron al susodicho lugar para poder recuperarse de sus heridas.

~~~~Cinco Picos- China~~~~

Después de la ardura prueba dada a Seiya para conseguir el agua de la vida, conocimiento dado por Kiki gracias a sus Maestros quienes no estaban presentes, al igual que Aioros, tras haber conseguido el agua le pidió al pequeño Lemuriano que se la llevara a Shyriu quien había perdido la vista en una de sus batallas contra los santos del santuario pero al final el agua no surtió ningún efecto en sus ojos.

Ahora el joven santo del dragón estaba frente a aquella gran cascada junto con el viejo maestro.

-ah… este lugar me trae mucha nostalgia, Shyriu aquí has pasado por un difícil entrenamiento haciéndote cada día más fuerte bajo mi tutela y has logrado conseguir la armadura de dragón por lo cual estoy muy orgullosos de ti- hablo Dhoko con nostalgia-Shyriu hay algo que debo decirte acerca del santuario…-

-Viejo maestro… ¿Cómo es que usted sabe sobre el santuario?- pregunto dudoso el joven de cabellos negros verdosos.

-Eso ahora es lo de menor importancia, debes saber que la armadura de Sagitario no es la única armadura dorada existente en este mundo, existe 12 en total- hablo el anciano.

-¿12 armaduras doradas?- pregunto un tanto asombrado Shyriu.

-Así es, la razón por la que el maestro del santuario quiere la armadura de oro es para tener el poder absoluto de estas, enviando a sus caballeros dorados tras ustedes, pero ahora tome la decisión de dejar los cinco picos para prepararme para esta batalla- hablo Dhoko tranquilamente.

Justo cuando Shyriu iba a hablar se hizo presente un cosmos que perturbo la paz de los cinco picos que alzo el agua de la cascada mientras un dorado resplandor se hacia presente en el lugar, resplandor que comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba el viejo maestro hasta posarse detrás del mencionado dejando ver a un santo dorado, al santo dorado de Cancer, mascara de muerte.

-Maestro, que gusto verlo otra vez- hablo la figura.

-Ya veo, Así que tu eres el asesino enviado por el santuario, mascara de muerte- hablo Dhoko.

-"Así que es el a quien envió su santidad"- pensó el joven caballero del dragón.

-Así es, voy a matarlo ahora!- exclamo el mencionado lanzando un puñetazo impregnado de su cosmos, el cual fue interrumpido por el adolescente quien recibió el golpe en su rodilla.

Ambos comenzaron un breve combate en el cual DM (DeathMask) llevaba la mayor ventaja, quien primeramente aprovecho su velocidad esquivando los golpes lanzados por el pelinegro para luego ser el quien diera los golpes al Shyriu, cuando el menor se dispuso a aprovechar la oportunidad de contraatacar a DM, este detuvo la patada del dragón con un dedo para luego mandarlo a volar cayendo al agua.

Después de un breve conversación entre DM y Dhoko, Shyriu salió de las profundidades del agua con su armadura puesta volviendo a pelear, justo cuando Ángelo iba a usar el sheki shiki (si ¿no?) Mu intervino salvando al joven dragón, cáncer dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo sacando algo de entre su armadura.

-Tomen, es de parte de la Srta. Sara, se las envía- hablo dejando un parte de cartas que cayeron al suelo en un sonido sordo.

-DeathMask! Espera nuestro combate aun no ha terminado!- hablo Shyriu.

-JA, en vez de eso deberías agradecerle a Mu por salvarte la vida, pero si quieres continuar ven a buscar al santuario, estaré ansioso por nuestro combate- dijo desapareciendo entre la cascada.

-Así que Sara ha estado al pendiente en todos estos años- hablo Dhoko tomando la carta entre sus manos.

-Así es, hace unas semanas también le envió unas cartas a mi maestro de la situación del Santuario por eso vine, ya debemos irnos viejo maestro- Hablo Mu recogiendo la carta del suelo.

-De acuerdo… no creo que debamos retrasarnos mas es nuestra misión después de todo jeje- rio el viejo maestro levantándose de su lugar.

-Viejo maestro! A donde ira?- pregunto el caballero de Dragón.

-Pronto lo sabrás Shyriu, por ahora vuelve al oriente con tus amigos que se están preparando para su partida al santuario lo mejor es que te apresures- aconsejo en antiguo caballero de Libra caminando a donde estaba Mu.

-Vámonos Kiki tu también debes venir- dijo Mu a su discípulo quien asintió y fue a donde el peli lavanda.

-Nos vemos amigo Shyriu!- se despidió Kiki antes de desaparecer con Mu y Dhoko.

-¿Tu crees que estará bien el antiguo maestro? Shyriu…- pregunto Shunrei algo preocupada por la partida del caballero de Libra.

-Por supuesto Shunrei, si esta con Mu dudo que algo malo le vaya a suceder- aseguro Shyriu con una sonrisa- pero yo también debo partir pronto, por favor promete que estarás bien- pidió el de cabellos negros verdoso.

-Por supuesto! Rezare por ambos para que estén bien desde aquí- sonrió la joven entusiasmada tratando de ocultar su preocupación por el caballero de bronce.

-Gracias Shunrei- agradeció Shyriu sin dejar su gentil sonrisa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno aquí en capitulo, espero les haya gustado y bueno mil gracias por leer, pero ahora las seguras dudas que tienes ustedes.

¿Quién es en si Tsuki? ¿Por qué Dhoko fue con Mu y Kiki? ¿DeathMask fue solo a conseguir tiempo para entregar las cartas? ¿Podre ahorrar para el videojuego de Soul of Gold? ¿Y porque rayos pregunto eso? ¿No debería verdad? Bueno ya que xD

Ahora los comentarios!

AmantedelFemAU: SI… creo que me pase un poco pero aun así era necesario, mi Sarita es un pajarito en jaula u.u y por supuesto los caballeros la protegen por cariño! :D Saludos.

Sakura Hatsu: LOL me dices que a Ares le gusta el Masoquismo y Sadomasoquismo? Ese Ares es un loco entonces xD okno pero creo que lo tomare en cuenta jaja se Mu es un amor de carnerito! Y Saga no se queda atrás eso es obvio! Y bueno Aioria si, pero yo digo que lo hace por Marin, el muchacho me salió picaron! 7u7 Saludos!

Marde State: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia! De verdad lo agradezco mucho :D y si, tendré que echarle un ojo a mi ortografía, mi teclado me trollea QwQ pero creo que Sara si se merece el premio a la paciencia más grande del mundo al soportar a un Dios que mantiene poseído a Saga y veré donde pongo una escena romántica de Sara y Saga. Saludos

Si tienen alguna(s) idea(s) no duden en dejarlas en sus comentarios, de verdad me seria de ayuda (La escuela me consume TTuTT) para seguir con la historia! Y además se los agradecería mucho. Gracias por leer, saludos y besos para ustedes. No seguimos leyendo.

BYEBYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Un Cambio

Capitulo 9: Solo lo hago por ti…/ 1ra casa: ARIES.

(Sara POV)

Ya faltaba poco para la llegada de Saori con Seiya y los demás. Ahora mismo estaba de camino al salón patriarcal donde encontré a Arles en el trono a lo cual me acerque tranquilamente hasta quedar frente a el bueno solo a unos metros en si.

-¿Me mando a llamar su eminencia?- pregunte tranquilamente cerrando los ojos.

-Así es Sara, como bien sabes la falsa Athena y sus caballeros llegaran pronto al santuario por lo cual debo tomar ciertas precauciones- dijo levantándose de su lugar para caminar al lado lateral del trono yo abri mis ojos mirándolo con curiosidad… ¿de que precauciones habla?

-¿Qué clase de precauciones?- pregunte siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Tu… por ejemplo- respondió, sentí como unos soldados me tomaban de los brazos apresándome e impidiéndome movimiento alguno- no se cual sea el resultado de esta batalla Sara por lo tanto estos soldados te llevaran a otro sitio en el cual no correrás ningún peligro y no se te permitirá ninguna escapatoria hasta que todo esto termine- declaro mirándome atravez de aquellos ojos carmines de su mascara que no representaba ninguna expresión al igual que su fría pero directa voz, intente forcejear pero no ponía ni siquiera moverme- No intentes luchar Sara yo solo… quiero que estés bien y fuera del peligro… ¡Llévensela!- ordeno a lo que los soldados no dudaron en llevarme a rastras fuera del lugar ¿En dónde terminare? No lo se…

-ARLES!- exclame un tanto enojada mientras perdía de vista su imagen entre las puertas que pronto se cerraron.

(End Sara POV)

(Arles POV)

En cuanto perdí su imagen entre aquellas blancas puerta de madera me regrese a mi lugar dejándome caer con pesadez quitándome el casco y la mascara par masajear mi sien, yo no quería que nada malo le pasara a Sara y aunque lo niegue no dejo de quererla así como Saga la quiere que a pesar de ser el mi recipiente somos uno, eso incluye nuestros sentimientos lo cuales se entremezclaron cuanto poseí su cuerpo y mente. Aquella humana lo era todo para mi, la amaba… pero para mantenerla a salva de esta guerra tendré que apresarla en un lugar que ningún soldado o santo sabe de su existencia pero el un lugar seguro para ella y de eso estoy seguro. Todo lo hago por ella y solo por ella…

Quiero limpiar este mundo de la gente que lo llena de mal para ella, ver su sonrisa cada día mas radiante, aunque deba tomar el camino mas doloroso y arriesgado que tengo.

Volví a esconder mi rostro con la mascara y mi cabeza con el casco esperando las siguientes noticias de Saori Kido.

(End Arles POV)

(Normal Pov)

Saori junto son Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun había llegado a Grecia siendo guiados por una figura encapuchada que los llevo hasta la entrada del santuario para seguidamente guiarlos hasta el inicio de las escaleras que van a Aries.

-Esta es la primera casa Aries- señalo el encapucho dejando a todos con la duda.

-¿Cómo que la primera casa?- pregunto Seiya.

-Para llegar a donde esta el maestro, primero deben pasar por las doce casas empezando con Aries, con lógica cada casa tiene un guardián; un caballero dorado- explico aclarando la duda de los jóvenes.

-ya veo, doce casas doce caballeros dorados- dijo Hyoga.

-Ya veo, lo que quieres decir es que para pasar debemos derrotar a los doce caballeros dorados- desifro al castaño a lo que el encapuchado rio levemente.

-Asi es, como dice Seiya deben derrotarlos. Empezaran por Aries, luego Tauro, Geminis, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis para finalmente llegar a donde se encuentra el maestro, se los digo por sugerencia: tengan cuidado pues nadie nunca nadie ha logrado pasar por esas doce casas desde hace muchos siglos- hablo el hombre.

-Pues creo que seremos lo primeros en pasar- hablo Pegaso con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos todos ¿de acuerdo chicos?- animo Shiryu de la misma manera a lo que los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente.

-jajajaja no dejare que lleguen ni a la primera casa!- esclamo el encapuchado sorprendiendo a los caballeros de bronce- yo Ptolemy de flecha no lo permitiré!- dijo quitándose la capucha dejando ver a un caballero de plata- Flecha fantasma!- ataco el caballero.

-Chicos es una ilusión!- dijo Shiryu.

-Ese truco no te volverá a servir METEOROS DE PEGASO!- exclamo Seiya atacando a Ptolemy quien quedo gravemente herido- al parecer no eres la gran cosa-

-Yo solo hice lo que se me ordeno lo cual era matar a Saori Kido y con esto he terminado mi tarea- dijo con dificultad el caballero.

-¿Qué?- expresaron todos viendo a la susodicha la cual tenia una flecha dorada clavada en el pecho.

-OH NO SAORI!- exclamo preocupado Shun.

Los jóvenes fueron en dirección a la herida pelilila quien sacia inconsciente en el suelo.

-Pensé que todas esas flechas era un ilusión…- hablo Hyoga hasta que pronto Ptolemy rio aun tirado en el suelo.

-Nadie puede sacar esa flecha dorada de su pecho, solo el gran maestro puede sacarla pero no hay tiempo- hablo levantándose con las fuerzas que le quedaban mirando hacia el reloj de fuego que ya se había encendido- solo tienen doce horas para hacer que el gran maestro saque la flecha de su pecho, de lo contrario Saori morirá jajaja- dijo antes de volver a caer al suelo sin vida alguna.

-Lo mejor es que partamos en cuanto antes no contamos con mucho tiempo- hablo el caballero de cisne.

-si, pero no podemos dejar en este lugar a Saori- dijo preocupado Andrómeda.

-Shun sabemos lo que sientes pero si nos quedamos aquí no habrá mucho que podamos hacer por ella- dijo Seiya dejando reposar a la joven Kido.

-Adelante vayan, es mi turno de sufrir ya que este es mi destino y no debo manchar el nombre de Athena por mas difícil que sea- alentó con dificultad la chica.

-Adelante pueden ir yo hare lo que pueda por ella- escucharon otra voz viendo a Tsuki que yacia atrás de ellos- si realmente quieren salvarla atraviesen esas doce casas!-

-Tsuki cuando…- iba a preguntar Shiryu pero se vio interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-La preguntas para después ahora lo mas primordial e salvar a Saori, Vayan!- ordeno seria la mujer a lo que los jóvenes asintieron comenzando su camino a la primera casa.

-T-Tsuki…- nombro con dificultad Saori.

-No gastes tu aliento Athena, lo mejor es que reposes un poco yo te cuidare por lo mientras- hablo la amazona tomando a la chica en brazos en búsqueda de acurrucarla- Estoy segura de que pasaran las doce casas sin problemas…- aseguro Tsuki a lo que la menor solo asintió levemente antes e dejare caer en un sueño.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LO DE BRONCE

Los cuatro jóvenes caballeros de bronce con armaduras puestas llegaron a su primer destino: la casa de Aries, pero antes de que dieran un paso mas una roca cayo de las alturas interponiéndose en sus caminos.

-Los estaba esperando, Seiya- hablo una voz desde el interior de la casa de Aries de la cual estaba saliendo Mu con su armadura dorada puesta.

-Ya veo, Aries significa Carnero… así que tu custodias la primera casa ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Shiryu.

-No piensas interponerte en nuestra misión de salvar a Saori ¿Cierto?- hablo seriamente el rubio.

-¿Y que harán si es así?- provoco el de cabellos lavanda.

-¿h-Hablas en serio?- pregunto un tanto asombrado el caballero del Pegaso.

-No, imposible tu prometiste derrotar a Arles en los cinco Picos, eso lo recuerdo con claridad- hablo Shiryu.

-No contamos con mucho tiempo para salvar a Saori- agrego Shun quien estaba un tanto tenso.

-Ni tu ni nadie se va a interponer en nuestro camino!- exclamo Seiya preparando su puño para lanzar su ataque pero el pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Déjamelo a mi Seiya… Mu estoy muy decepcionado de ti, yo seré tu oponente- hablo el dragón comenzando a correr contra el caballero de Aries.

Ataque que fue detenido con un solo dedo de lemuriano mandando a volar al menor contra la pared de piedra dejando preocupados a sus compañeros hasta que apareció un pequeño niño de color de cabezo demasiado peculiar.

-No te preocupes, Mu no lo golpeo tan fuerte como tu crees- hablo con una sonrisa el pequeño Kiki.

-Seiya el escudo de Dragón se rompió- dijo Hyoga llamando la atención de todos quienes vieron el agrietado escudo.

-Su armaduras tienen demasiadas grietas po las batallas que han tenido, no pueden pelear con esas armaduras tan dañadas- hablo Mu con tranquilidad- Anda Kiki muéstrales las grietas…- pidió Mu con una sonrisa a lo que el mencionado asintió acercándose a Seiya mostrando las grietas de su armadura al igual que las de los demás pero al final el peli naranja negó un tanto decepcionado pues era algo serio para las armaduras.

-Era lo que temía, sus armaduras esta demasiado dañada aun cuando parece haberse restaurado de manera natural, claro eso solo lo hacen cuando el daño no es muy grave así como una cortada en el cuerpo de un hombre pero si es algo grave…- Explico el Lemurioano.

-No tenemos tiempo ha eso, no contamos con tanto tiempo como para eso Mu no entiendo porque se esfuerzas en detenernos!- se quejo Seiya.

-Seiya, Mu te dice esto porque el realmente se preocupa por ustedes…- defendió Kiki a su maestro.

-Así es, si lo dejo que se marcho con esas armaduras ta dañadas el enemigo podrá romperla, de ejemplo tienen el escudo de Shiryu que con solo tocarlo se fragmento, recuerden que sus enemigos no son cualquier persona sino que son los caballeros dorados lo cuales somos mas fuertes de lo que ustedes creen, ustedes solo tienen el nivel de batalla mínimo pero si piensan pelear así compra ellos no los detengo ya que es su vida contra la de ellos y llevan las de perder- hablo Mu son seriedad a lo que los jóvenes se quedaron callados.

-Creo que deberían dejar que Mu arregle sus armaduras así no sufrirán tanto daños- sugirió Kiki sonriente.

-Solo me llevara un hora para repararlas ¿Qué dicen?- se ofrecio el caballero de Aries lo que los jóvenes terminaron por acceder.

Todos entraron a la casa de Aries despojándose de sus armaduras dejándolas en manos de Mu quien ya estaba listo para repararlas.

(END NORMAL POV)

(SARA POV)

-Y de aquí no te mueves doncellita- hablo el soldado que había terminado de ponerme unas cadenas en los pies y manos curiosamente cerca de una fuente de agua bastante amplia.

-Vámonos de aquí, ya hemos terminado- hablo su acompañante a lo que el otro asintió dejándome sola en aquella fuente de agua cristalina.

No recuerdo un lugar así en el santuario y ¿en serio era necesarias las cadenas? Esta bien soy a veces algo inquieta y lo fui cuando estaba en mi casa pero esto ya es exageración y mucha! Agradecía la presencia de un árbol que lograba darme la sombra que necesito por culpa del sofocante sol que estaba en su punto mas alto, era medio día y creo que no tengo otra opción mas que quedarme aquí.

Saori oh mi pequeña Saori todo saldrá bien tenlo por seguro solo espero que todo salga bien, esta vez ni Angelo, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Saga deben morir ¡No lo voy a permitir ni aunque sea el fin del mundo debo protegerlos desde aquí aun si quedo débil pero ese es mi propósito…

-Srta. Sara…- hablo una voz a mis espaldas encontrándome con Orfeo.

-Orfeo…- dije un tanto asombrada pues ni yo sabia donde estaba.

-Por fin la encuentro ¿quiere que la libere?- se ofreció pero negué suavemente lo cual lo asombro pues seguro el esperaba un si por respuesta.

-Mejor así - respondí con una sonrisa el me miro curioso.

-¿Cómo que… mejor así?- pregunto un tanto asombrado por mi respuesta.

-Esta batalla será mortífera Orfeo y es mi deber mantener vivos a todos aun si expongo mi cosmos al limite pero a esta distancia me será mejor ya que nadie conoce mi cosmos aparte de que tardarían demasiado en buscarlo- explique mirando el reloj de llamas, esto apenas va comenzando.

-Creo que tiene razón, es lo mejor por el momento pero… en que momento se quitara las cadenas?- me pregunto curioso el de cabellos celestes.

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo- respondí a lo que el asintió.

Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es mantener a todos con vida para todo esto funcione o si no todo habrá sido en vano, debo dar incluso mi vida para que esto continúe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno aquí el capitulo, perdón si no pude publicar con anterioridad pero me vi en temporada de parciales y pues ni modo, el deber llama.

Bueno como siempre sus ideas son bienvenidas, claro siempre y cuando yo las pueda adaptar a la historia sin problema. Pretendo contar los votos para la historia alterna de la cual ya había hecho mención en anteriores avisos y bueno la vuelvo a repetir.

Una historia donde Sara en vez de ir a la dimensión de Saint Seiya, los dorados (y si quieren algún otro personaje dejendo en los comentarios) terminan en su dimensión. Claro se aceptan también dinámicas para la historia y que sea de su gusto. Claro esta que esa historia comenzara una vez concluida esta.

Les doy mil gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia :D

Comentarios.

Shiro: Muchas gracias por el cumplido a la historia, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado. Además de que para la historia se tendrán que ver desde distintos puntos de vista además del de Sara pero ya sabremos que paso con ella en esos años en el santuario!

Ms. Primadonna: jajaja no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada a la llamadas de atención jajaja pero igual es un placer conocerte y también me alegra mucho que te agrade y guste esta historia! Gracias!

Sakura Hatsu: que bueno que fue de tu agrado el capitulo anterior y bueno sobre Tsuki ya lo sabremos pero ahora Sarita esta encadenada y pues no que hacerle (me pase verdad?)

Marde State: Bueno si, Sara tiene un paciencia… cosa que yo igual pero de vez en cuando. Pero con el paso de los capitulo ya sabremos quien es Tsuki y que tiene que ver en todo este embrollo.

AmantedelFemAU: Bueno yo ya le mencione a Shiro, en esta historia se leerán desde diversas perspectivas además de nuestra queridísima Sara y si por el momento se centrara en los dorados y los caballeros de bronce pero en cuanto a los celos ya veremos que hacer ;)

Antes de despedirme saludos a todos ustedes y un abrazo por apoyarme a seguir la historia. Aunque hoy termino Soul of Gold la vida sigue QwQ

Sara- tranquila autora, aun puede pasar de nivel en Splatoon.

Yo- cierto Sara muy cierto e.e esos niveles no se logran solos buajajajajajajajaja! A explotarlos a todos buajajajajajajaja!


	10. Chapter 10

Un Cambio

Capitulo 10: 2da Casa: Tauro.

(TSUKI POV milagro!)

Estaba con Athena en brazos, de alguna forma ella esta pasiblemente durmiendo y eso era bueno, a lo lejos pude ver el reloj de fuego y faltaba poco para que la primera flama se apagara pero lo que me mas me preocupa es que la Srta. Sara no esté haciendo nada en estos momentos ella ya hubiera intervenido ¿¡Porque no lo hace!? Posiblemente le paso algo ya no puedo confiarme mucho.

Finalmente la llama de Aries se apagó por lo que baje mi mirada a la joven Kido quien emitió un quejido de dolor al sentir como aquella flecha se clavaba más cerca de su corazón.

-Tranquila Athena todo está bien- dije calmándola acariciando suavemente su frente.

-T-tsuki…- dijo levemente.

-No hable por favor, no debe gastar sus energías en eso- le pedí por su bien.

-Tsuki… y-yo nací en el santuario ¿no es verdad?- me pregunto mirándome con sus ojos azules entrecerrados.

-Así es- respondí asintiendo.

-¿q-Quien me cuido en ese entonces?- volvió a preguntar ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Un doncella del recinto fue quien la cuido desde que nació, Srta. Athena- volví a responder mirándola- ¿A que vienen esas preguntas?- pregunte esta vez yo a lo que ella miro al cielo tranquilamente.

-no lo se, tengo el presentimiento de que algo más se guarda en este lugar, tengo pocos recuerdos ya que eso fue ya hace 13 años… Tsuki… ¿Que doncella fue quien me cuido?- mirándome fijamente.

-Fue la Srta. Sara, doncella del recinto de Athena y tía de Kiki, además de la más cercana al gran maestro- respondí mirando al reloj de fuego.

-S-Sara… con que ese era su nombre ¿a qué te refieres con la más cercana al gran maestro?-

-A eso mismo, ellos se conocieron hace 13 años… 3 meses antes de su nacimiento en este santuario, desde entonces era raro no verlos juntos y yo aún lo recuerdo…-

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba terminando mi entrenamiento en ese entonces a lo que fui a ver el combate entre el caballero de Geminis y Sagitario, siempre hacían lo mismo para entrenar y hacerse ambos más fuertes pero me sorprendí al ver a una joven, tenía mi misma edad que yo pero no creía que fuera una amazona o llevaría ropas de entrenamiento y su máscara, posiblemente era un doncella del templo principal pero a ellas no se les permitía salir de dicho lugar.

Tal parecía que estaba muy interesada en el combate entre Geminis y Sagitario ya que cuando este término ella se comenzaba a retirar pero en ningún momento me di cuenta cuando Geminis salió del coliseo e ir a donde aquella doncella, tal parecía le estaba llamando la atención por bajar posiblemente sin permiso pero me dio lo mismo y me fui a mi cabaña en los terrenos de las amazonas.

END FLASHBACK

-Así fue, desde entonces ellos se volvieron muy unidos- le explique pero evitaba decir que caballero fue a la joven diosa ya que eso tenía que descubrirlo por sí misma.

-Ya veo… se enamoraron- descifro Saori a lo que sonreí aún bajo mi mascara.

-Se podría decir pero ella ayudo mucho al santuario, incluso hoy en día los sigue ayudando pero eso será para más tarde Athena, por ahora por favor descanse, aun debemos esperar a los jóvenes caballeros de bronce- le pedí a lo que ella asintió levemente dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-Tal parece que la has cuidado bien, Tsuki- hablo alguien cerca de mí y vi a Mu con su dorada armadura.

-Así es, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ahora. ¿ya terminaste con los de bronce?- le pregunte a lo que el asintió.

-Así es, solo fue arreglar sus armaduras, nada grave gracias a dios- me respondió a lo que deje escapar un leve risa- ¿tu ya debes volver no?- pregunto mirándome.

-correctamente, Kiki- le llame a lo que mencionado apareció junto a mí.

-¿me llamaste Tsuki?- pregunto curioso pero sonriente.

-si, cuida de Athena por favor- le pedí a lo que el asintió energético mientras yo la dejaba recostada en el suelo.

-No vemos luego Tsuki- se despidió Mu.

-Igualmente…- "Talvez…" pensé para mi misma alejándome del lugar.

(END TSUKI POV)

(NORMAL POV)

Los cuatro jóvenes de bronce por fin habían llegado a la casa de Tauro, sin sentir ninguna presencia prefirieron entrar pero se vieron detenidos por algo, miraron bien el lugar encontrando a un hombre de 2 metros de brazos cruzados frente a ellos a una distancia un tanto larga pero considerable.

-Yo Aldebarán de Tauro, no permitiré que pasen por esta casa- hablo directo el hombre de piel morena mirando fijamente a los caballeros de bronce.

-No lo entiendo la cadena no sintió su cosmos, ¿Cómo es posible que aun así os haya detenido?- se preguntó Shun mirando su cadena la cual ni siquiera se movía en busca de una posible amenaza.

-Puede que esté tan confiado en sí mismo que ni siquiera tenga el gusto de usas su verdadero poder- hablo el caballero de cisne viendo al gran hombre.

-Chicos, lo golpeare con mi meteoro de Pegaso mientras ustedes atraviesan la casa- planeo el castaño a lo que los demás asintieron preparándose- METEOROS DE PEGASO!- exclamo Seiya lanzando el susodicho ataque.

Sus compañeros corrieron en dirección a la salida de la casa del toro pero el ataque de Seiya no afecto a Aldebarán quien rio por lo bajo contraatacando y mandando a volar a los adolescentes, a excepción de Seiya quien quedo impresionado ante el poder cósmico del Brasileño (para quien no sepa o tenga la duda, Aldebarán es de Brasil :D) quien reitero el hecho de que no les dejaría pasar por Tauro.

-Si quieres pasar por esta casa tendrás que derrotarme lo cual dudo que pase- recalco Aldebarán.

-La pelea apenas esta comenzando, no sabemos quien va a perder o a ganar, Aldebarán- hablo Seiya mirando desafiante al caballero dorado "debemos darnos prisa en pasar por las doce casas y obtener el séptimo sentido del que hablo Mu para salvar a Saori…" pensó en sus adentros el castaño quien pronto recordó las palabras del Lemuriano.

Seiya miraba con atención a su oponente el cual solo se cruzo de brazos aun con su mirada seria sobre el menor.

-¿Qué pasa Aldebarán piensas renunciar a esta batalla?- pregunto irónico Pegaso pero el hombre rio levemente.

-Ni siquiera necesito una postura de pelea porque solo eres un caballero de bronce- respondió confiado Tauro.

Pronto gracias al poder el cosmos del caballero dorado parte del suelo y su estructura se comenzaban a levantar dejado si salida a Seiya quien estaba impresionado por semejante cosmos, y sin que quiera lo viera un ataque fue en su dirección, el cual solo por un pelo logro esquivar subiendo a donde estaban las columnas de mármol.

-Muy bien muchacho, el siguiente ataque será mas fuerte- advirtió el gran hombre.

(EN NORMAL POV)

(SARA POV)

Estaba en la fuente viendo a lo lejos el reloj de fuego mientras mantenía mi cosmos encendido con el fi de evitar el mayor daño posible tanto a Aldebarán como a Seiya y los demás, Orfeo estaba en sentado sobre una roca tocando una de sus melodías para mantenerme tranquila sin desequilibrar mi mente.

-Así que tu eres quien emite esa cosmo energía- escuche una voz femenina a mis espaldas girándome a ver de quien se trataba, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a cierta peli azul claro, vendada de pies a cabeza con su armadura de plata, el Caballero de Lira detuvo su melodía mirando a la invasora detenidamente.

-Vaya quien lo diría, Mayura de Pavo Real caballero de plata- hable con una pequeña sonrisa mirándola (no se si ciertamente sea Mayura peli azul claro pero así la colorean muchos en las paginas del manga pero bueno).

-¿Se puedo saber a que se debe esta interrupción?- pregunto Orfeo mirando a la mujer.

-Solo quería comprobar si es verdad lo que cuentan de un doncella del templo principal acerca de su poderoso pero pacifico cosmos, tal parece que es verdad lo que cuentan entre las amazonas y doncellas del lugar- hablo caminando lentamente hacia mi dirección pero de un momento para otro ella ya estaba junto a mi apuntándome con sus uñas- ¿Cuáles son tu intenciones doncella?- pregunto en un intento de intimidarme.

-¿Tu cuales crees que son?- pregunte irónica sonriendo mientras elevaba una de mis cejas intentando retarla, quería saber hasta donde podía ella llegar.

-Tu cosmos no es normal como el de otros, es mas parece casi el de un caballero dorado de alto nivel que incrementa tanto como el universo mismo pero siento que tus intenciones son mantener vivo al gran maestro a cuesta de tu vida ¿Por qué lo necesitas vivo junto con los demás caballeros?- me volvió a preguntar, Orfeo solo estaba a la defensiva por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar.

-Serán necesarios en un futuro no muy lejano, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que ninguno muera en esta batalla. ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? Mayura- respondí a la mujer quien se alejo de mi para alejarse del sitio.

-Si, eso responde a mis preguntas. Eres una doncella muy interesante Sara, sin duda tu mente guarda demasiados secretos que voy a descubrir poco a poco- me advirtió girando levemente su mirada a donde estaba.

-pues buena suerte intentado desenvolver todos mis conocimientos Mayura- dije como ultimo antes de de ella desapareciera de su lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Sara?- pregunto Orfeo acercándose a mi preocupado a lo que le sonreí asintiendo para que no se preocupara por mi.

-Si tranquilo, es su deber proteger a Athena de todas formas. Es lógico que quiera saber de mi y los rumores que rodean el santuario- respondí volviendo a mirar el reloj de Fuego, la llama de Tauro estaba a poco tiempo de extinguirse- además el fuego de Tauro esta a algunos30 minutos o menos de apagarse y Seiya debe pasar a la casa de Géminis… ¿Sabes algo de Kanon? Orfeo- le pregunte mirándolo curiosa.

-No desde la semana pasada que se retiro a despejar su mente- me respondió tranquilo.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo Kanon en estos momentos?- me pregunte mirando el cielo suavemente, como si este me fuera a dar las respuestas a mis preguntas.

No paso mucho para que en la lejanía sintiera el cosmos de Saori, seguramente reconfortando a Seiya para que siga adelante en su combate. Yo ya sabia los resultados.

(END SARA POV)

(NORMAL POV)

El caballero dorado de Tauro se encontraba mirando el agujero que dejo en el suelo en el cual yacía el cuerpo de Pegaso, sin mas se dio la vuelta para seguir con los otros tres caballeros de bronce pero se detuvo a sentir una fuerte cosmo-energía proveniente del agujero del suelo a lo cual Aldebaran se giro impresionado, pues el mismo podía jurar que semejante ataque debió matar a Seiya.

-"Imposible, no puede ser que aun este vivo…"- pensó impresionado el colosal hombre quien vio pronto a Seiya salir del agujero aun con grabes heridas en su cuerpo- Seiya ¿Cómo es posible que aun estés vivo?- pregunto el mayor mirando al mencionado.

-El cosmos de Saori me ha regresado a la vida, y Marín me ha mostrado la forma de derrotarte Aldebarán… solo debo romper tu defensa- sonrió confiado el caballero de Pegaso.

-Aun si sabes como derrotarme dudo que pueda lograrlo, aun con tu golpe a la velocidad del sonido es imposible- hablo el caballero de Tauro.

-Eso lo veremos… METEOROS DE PEGASO!- exclamo el castaño lanzando su ataque el cual nuevamente no hizo daño a Aldebarán pero este ataque se vio en aumento provocando así un tornado de cosmo-energía que aun cuando el brasileño lo sostenía con las manos este de vio arrastrando hasta contra la pared donde por fin el ataque perdió su fuerza.

-"Increíble, Seiya esta alcanzando el séptimo sentido del cual solo los dorados tenemos conocimiento, esto es imposible!"- pensó en sus adentros el toro dorado quien miraba seriamente al caballero de bronce.

-¿Lo vez Aldebarán? He logrado romper tu postura ahora romperé tu cuerno dorado- dijo Seiya decidido.

"Yo no lo veo necesario…-" se escucho una voz entre las paredes de Tauro lo cual impresiono a Seiya quien buscaba con la mirada el origen de la voz "Lo has hecho bien Aldebarán, sabia que podía confiarte esta tarea…"- felicito la voz al mencionado quien solo se rasco la nuca.

-Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, no es para tanto- sonrió el mayor.

-No entiendo… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Seiya mientras seguía buscando con la mirada.

"No estoy en la casa de Tauro así que no le veo el caso a que me busques con la mirada joven Pegaso…" hablo la voz dejando impresionado al joven quien estaba impresionado ¿Si no estaba en Tauro como sabia que le buscaba con la mirada? "Además solo le pedí a Aldebarán que te ayudara a despertar parte de tu séptimo sentido el cual gracias a tu determinación por querer derrotar a Tauro lo has logrado despertar, ya solo es asunto de que aprendas a controlarlo a de tu paso por las doce casa del zodiaco, aun te quedan 15 minutos, aprovéchalos para llegar a Géminis y salva a la joven Saori…" indico aquella voz femenina antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno ya la escuchaste Seiya, tienes mi permiso de pasar por esta casa, pero solo tu podrás pasar tus amigos aun no pasan la prueba así que adelante- indico el mayor a lo que el castaño asintió confiando el el guardián de la casa de Tauro siguiendo su camino en dirección a Géminis.

(END NORMAL POV)

(SARA POV)

-¿Todo esta bien Srta. Sara?- me pregunto Orfeo mientras disminuía mi cosmos.

-Si, Seiya ya se a encaminado a la Casa de Géminis pero…- me vi interrumpida en cuanto sentí como una cosmo-energía se dirigía a la casa de Géminis- Olvídalo, ya llego el rey de roma- reí en mis adentros pues Kanon por fin había llegado de donde sea que haya ido.

-Seguro hará un buen trabajo el joven Kanon no hay que preocuparnos- me tranquilizo el caballero de Lira a lo que asentí suavemente

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holas y Holos, no he muerto aun así tranquilos u.u Perdonen la demora pero le echo y seguiré echando la culpa a la escuela! Pero bueno aquí el capitulo que espero y lo hayan disfrutado (de paso me disculpo si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o una palabra que no concuerda pero el corrector me trollea QwQ).

Muchas gracias por su apoyo para seguir esta historia, de verdad significa mucho para mi. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D: Mayura de Pavo Real es una caballero femenino del manga de Sainia Sho del rango de plata.


	11. Chapter 11

Un Cambio.

Capitulo 11: La 3ra y 4ta casa; Géminis y Cáncer. (PARTE 1)

(Sara POV)

El fuego de la casa de Tauro ya se había extinguido, solo espero que Seiya ya este cerca de la casa de Géminis ya que… Bueno seré honesta, le será difícil derrotar a Kanon ya que no se que sea lo que exactamente planea.

Mire el cielo con algunas blancas nubes mientras me cubría con la sombra que me proporcionaba el gran árbol bajo el cual me encontraba.

-Srta. Sara ¿Ocurre algo?- me pregunto Orfeo.

-No nada, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos - respondí llevando mi mano a la barbilla en forma de estar pensando.

-Por favor no piense tanto en acontecimientos futuros y confié en ellos, estoy seguro de que harán bien su deber- me tranquilizo el caballero de Lira a lo que asentí en acuerdo con sus palabras- Seiya ya llego a Géminis- me informo.

-Eso es bueno, ahora hay que esperar…-

(End Sara POV)

(Normal POV)

Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu ya habían derrotado a Aldebarán tras haber quemado sus cosmos juntos logrando un potente ataque pero después de todo aun les faltaba dominar el séptimo sentido. Por otro lado Seiya ya había llegado a la casa de Géminis, completamente decidido entro a dicha casa.

No mucho después los tres caballero de bronce restantes había llegado a la casa de los gemelos escuchando pasos presurosos desde dentro poniéndose en posición de ataque pero se tranquilizaron después de ver a su compañero; Seiya. quien les miro primeramente confundido al verlos "al otro lado de la casa de géminis" pero cayo en cuenta de que había regresado a la entrada de esta.

-Imposible regrese a la entrada- hablo el castaño mirando el tallado de los gemelos.

-¿Sucede algo Seiya?- pregunto el caballero del dragón.

-Juraría que había pasado la casa de Géminis pero tal parece que no- respondió Seiya

-Seguramente confundiste el camino que te llevaría a la salida Seiya- hablo Hyoga mirando a su compañero el cual negó.

-No para nada, estoy seguro de que entre directamente sin perder rumbo pero cuando vi una luz pensé que era la salida y termine encontrándolos- dijo aun asimilando lo sucedido.

-Es extraño, además de que Seiya no encontró a nadie dentro de la casa de Géminis la cadena de Andrómeda no detecta ninguna cosmo- energía dentro de la casa- hablo el peli verde viendo la susodicha cadena.

-Si les parece bien entremos todos juntos?- propuso el castaño a lo que todos asintieron comenzando su recorrido por la casa de los Gemelos.

Al entrar ninguna presencia se hacia presente pero sentían como si corrieran en círculos a pesar de estar corriendo en línea recta, la pronta luz de una posible salida se hizo visible ante los ojos de los jóvenes caballeros de bronce pero su sorpresa fue que al salir nuevamente estaban en la entrada de Géminis lo cual los dejo impresionados y anonadados ante el acontecimiento.

-No lo entiendo, como es que hemos regresado a la entrada después de haber atravesado la casa de géminis en línea recta, esto no tiene ningún sentido- se quejo Hyoga mirando enojado e interrogante el grabado de Castor y Pólux.

-No lo se pero la cadena aun no siente ninguna presencia dentro de la casa de Géminis- hablo Shun preocupado mientras mirada dicha cadena de Andrómeda.

-Volvamos a intentar entrar, puede que haya algún cambio y descubramos que es lo que esta pasando dentro de la casa de géminis- propuso el caballero de dragón.

Los demás sin opción ante la propuesta terminaron accediendo pues no había mucho de donde escoger en esos momentos, volvieron a entrar pero pudieron sentir una notable diferencia puesto que el lugar ahora estaba completamente a oscuras y no se sentía correr en círculos hasta que vieron un resplandor dorado, resplandor que solo puede emitir un armadura dorada.

Seiya y su grupo se detuvieron ante la figura frente a ellos, un hombre alto de cabellos azules vestido con la imponente armadura de su constelación protectora.

-Tu debes ser el caballero guardián de esta casa, el caballero dorado de Géminis- hablo Seiya mirando a su nuevo oponente.

-Así es, me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta esta casa pero tengan por seguro que no pasaran de esta- aclaro la figura de imponente voz sin moverse.

-Eso nadie lo puede asegurar, mientras estemos los cuatro juntos no hay rival que no podamos vencer y eso te incluye Géminis!- exclamo Hyoga alentando a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron.

Prontamente el grupo de los caballeros de bronce se lanzaron al ataque contra el caballero de Géminis quien ni se inmutó de sus ataques que para el eran simples roses del viento, anonadados los jóvenes no sabían como era posible que alguien pudiera soportar sus mas poderosos ataques como si nada.

-¿Acaso eso es todo lo que pueden dar de su cosmos? Que patético- rio el caballero de azulado cabello- bien ahora es mi turno… EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!- exclamo en mayor lanzando su ataque del cual ninguno de los jóvenes pudo escapar quedando tendidos en el suelo.

-"I-Increíble es poder de sus cosmos no es nada a lo que pensábamos, es incluso superior…"- pensó adolorido el caballero del Pegaso que intentaba a duras penas levantarse.

-Yo que tu no intentaría levantarme, después de todo acabo de darme cuenta de que no nos capaces de enfrentarme como es debido- hablo el caballero deshaciéndose de su casco dejando ver sus verdes ojos antes cubiertos por su copete- es una vergüenza que así hayan pasado por Tauro- hablo con desagrado el peli azul.

-n-no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente- hablo Seiya en un intento de levantarse.

-D-Debemos salvar a... A Saori- dijo Shun en las mismas condiciones que el castaño.

-No le veo mucho sentido al echo de que intenten levantarse, no tienen oportunidad contra mi, Kanon de Géminis- hablo Kanon sin dignarse a mirarlos.

Sin percatarse Shun dedico un mirada a su compañero Hyoga dedicándose mutuamente un asentimiento lanzando un ataque cada quien contra Géminis.

-VAYAN SEIYA, SHIRYU. HYOGA Y YO NOS HAREMOS CARGO DE ESTO!- exclamo el caballero de Andrómeda que seguía su ataque contra el peli azul quien a pesar de no inmutarse sabia que era lo mejor en ese momento, consejo de cierta castaña actualmente ausente.

-Ahora nos haremos cargo de ti, Géminis!- exclamo Hyoga mirando a su oponente pero pronto se dio cuenta de que este no había recibido daño alguno por parte de ambos jóvenes- Imposible- murmuro frustrado el rubio.

-¿en serio planean dañarme con semejantes cosmos tan bajos? Debe ser un broma jeje, ni con cien de ustedes podrán hacer ni un mísero rasguño- hablo el caballero de Géminis aun neutral- Además de que si no pueden conmigo están perdidos una vez que lleguen a donde este el gran maestro- agrego intencionalmente el peli azul.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Como que si no podemos contigo no podremos con el gran maestro? EXPLICATE!- exigió el cisne.

-El gran maestro y yo tenemos una cosa en común y ese algo es el poder de nuestro cosmos, en síntesis estamos a la par en poder cósmico- hablo Kanon con un sonrisa confiada.

-Imposible! Se supone que no hay nadie que pueda ni siquiera acercarse al poder del gran maestro- hablo asombrado el peliverde.

"Así es, eso es lo que se cuenta comúnmente por el santuario dado que el patriarca debe tener un poder superior al de los 88 caballeros bajo el mando de Athena, pero se podría decir que esta vez es una excepción… ¿ustedes porque creen que Kanon y su santidad tengan un poder en igualdad?" Hizo eco una voz entre las paredes, voz que con la mirada era buscada con los jóvenes "no van a encontrarme en el templo de Géminis chicos, pero consideren lo siguiente y es que Géminis como su símbolo y nombre lo dice es un signo de gemelos… ¿pueden darse la idea de porque Kanon y el patriarca tienen un poder en igualdad?" volvió a preguntar la voz a lo que pronto ambos adolescentes entendieron lo que decía aquella fémina voz.

-IMPOSIBLE! NO ESTAS DICIENDO QUE…- exclamo Shun.

-QUE KANON Y EL PATRIARCA CON HERMANOS GEMELOS!?- completo Hyoga igual de impresionado.

-Así es, mi hermano; Saga, se volvió patriarca unas semanas después de que naciera Athena, pero se dejo guiar por un mal camino del cual alguien quiere sacarlo- hablo Kanon. Su indirecta fue captada por la joven que desde lejos pudo escucharlo.

-¿alguien? Quien estaría tan loco como para querer salvar a un hombre como el- pregunto Hyoga algo enojado, la castaña iba a protestar desde su ubicación pero se vio interrumpida.

-Te equivocas Hyoga, la locura no es un palabra con la cual describir a esa persona, yo diría que es mas el afecto que puede tenerle a ese ser querido que sin importar los errores que llegue a cometer siempre le va a esperar con los brazos abiertos y eso es algo que pocas personas pueden comprender, eso paso cuando mi hermano se había unido al santuario pero al final quiso ayudarnos, porque yo perdone sus errores por el afecto que le tengo- hablo con una sonrisa triste Shun quien recordó ese momento.

No muy lejos se encontraba la castaña quien inconscientemente dejo escapar sus lagrimas pues las palabras de aquel caballero de bronce eran ciertas, ella quería con todo su corazón salvar a Saga sin importarle sus errores. Ella solo quería salvarlo… ella quería volver a verlo sonreír.

-¿Sucede algo malo Srta. Sara?- pregunto el caballero del plata.

-mm-mm- negó la mujer- nada en especial, pero no cabe duda de que el corazón de Shun es el mas amable y gentil que he podido conocer- hablo con una sonrisa.

-Usted también es una persona muy amable Srta. Sara- comento Orfeo.

-Yo no diría lo mismo…- rio la chica mirando a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunto con extrañeza el santo de Lira.

-Porque yo me conozco mas de lo que debí conocerme, eso es todo- respondió la castaña mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina.

Regresando con nuestros santo de Athena, Seiya junto con Shiryu ya estaban a poca distancia de la siguiente casa zodiacal; Cáncer. Para cuando ambos llegaron pudieron sentir un aura muy pesada además del olor a muerte por todos lados, después de pensarlo dos veces optaron por entrar observan el sitio que estaba completamente a oscuras siento bajo sus pies la extraña estructura del piso a lo que sus miraban bajaron al suelo mirando los rostros de personas que parecieron sufrir un terrible destino antes de morir, con obvia lógica ellos se aterraron al ver esa imagen que ahora estaría grabada en sus jóvenes mentes. (o bueno al menos Shiryu pudo sentir solo la estructura de los rostros bajo sus pies

-q-que es esto?- se preguntó Pegaso mirando aterrorizado el suelo.

-Esto niño, es mi colección jeje- respondió una voz extra entre la oscuridad, voz que ya conocía Shiryu.

-TU! ¿Cómo es posible que un caballero dorado le guste coleccionar almas de gente fallecida?- pregunto enojado el dragón.

-uh? ¿Acaso no te gusta? Y yo que me esmere en la decoración jajajaja- rio Ángelo mientras tomaba su frente.

-Esto es repugnante! No eres digno de ser un caballero dorado!- esta vez fue Seiya quien hablo.

-Seiya tu sigue, tienes que pasar hasta la casa de Leo, yo me hare cargo de el, después de todo me debe una batalla- hablo con decisión Shiryu a lo que el castaño asintió pasando la casa de Cáncer sin recibir la mínima atención por parte del de cabello azul marino- Prepárate Death Mask! Esta vez ten por seguro que te derrotare!- exclamo el menor poniéndose en posición listo para atacar.

-Si tú lo dices- sonrió con sarcasmo el mencionado.

EN OTRO SITIO…

-Srta. Sara, ya vine como me lo pidió- hablo un voz llamando la atención de la castaña que tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Hola, Tsuki es bueno saber que haz hecho un excelente trabajo mientras yo estaba aquí- sonrió la mujer.

-Gracias, admito que encontrarla fue difícil ya que esta distribuyendo su cosmos en diversos puntos del santuario. Sus sospechas fueron correctas, Hilda; representante de Odín en la tierra está a salvo de peligro además de que los movimientos en el santuario de Poseidón son mínimos aun no descifro que estarán planeando- reporto la pelinegra

-Esa información es suficiente por ahora, gracias- volvió a sonreír Sara

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holi *le lanzan trinches, espadas, flechas y tomates* HIIIII! No me maten! Perdón, perdón, perdón al cuadro o al cubo! Pero perdón! Es que ahora la escuela si fue algo pesada conmigo y no me fue muy bien que digamos, además de que se dedico a matar mi imaginación es por eso que me tarde mucho! (espero no me vuelva a pasar) pero aquí esta el capitulo! (ono7)

¿Qué pasara ahora que Shun y Hyoga saben gran fragmento de los secretos del patriarca del santuario? ¿Cómo se desarrollara la batalla de Shiryu y Death Mask? ¿Tsuki que tiene que ver en todo ese rollo?

Y ahora un pequeña sección de ¿Sabia que…? (no se solo es un dato curioso)

¿Sabias que…? la protagonista; Sara en un principio tenia planeado llamarla Misia pero al final opte por bautizarla Sara por el significado que es "Princesa"? ¿ustedes porque creen que la bautice así? (se vale teorizar)

Ahora responderé un pregunta que me han estado preguntando tanto aquí en Fanfiction como en Wattpad que es sobre la saga de Asgard; la verdad es que aun tengo en duda el realizar esta parte de la historia (aunque fue muuuy buena esta saga) pero considerando que el genio de que tuvo la idea de que Poseidón controlara a Hilda fue de Kanon…

Kanon: lo se~ soy un jodido genio!

Autora/Lya: y tu de donde saliste?

Kanon: de la sala…

Lya: pues te me regresas e.é

Kanon: nope! Yo se que las fans me adoran~ ¿verdad?

Sequito de fans: SI! KANON!

Lya: ._. bueno… como decía: como saben aquella idea fue de Kanon y estando el ausente en las filas de Poseidón las probabilidades son de cero, no creo poder crear esta parte de la historia pero bueno ya veremos que pasa xD por el momento me despido! Un abacho desde aquí y cuídense. No seguimos leyendo!

Kanon: adiós, una besito coqueto para las fanas y en caso de algún hombre entre os lectores un abrao con palmada en la espalda.

Lya: Really guy?

Kanon: que? No se me ocurre nada D: pero bueno adiós!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sara POV's_**

Ya estaba un tanto mas tranquila después de los acontecimientos en Geminis pero mi preocupación mas grande ahora era Angelo, no era por desconfianza sino que conociéndolo era capaz de todo y nada a la vez, estaba rezando por su bien estar ya que no quería que muriera en el monte de Yomotsu (se escribe así?) pero tenia que confiar en el.

El cosmos de Shiryu estaba ardiendo hasta su limite a causa de la ira que tenia contra Angelo, podía sentirlo desde mi posición.

-Como los encuentra Señorita Sara? Saldrá bien o... tendrá que intervenir?- me pregunto Tsuki que aun estaba a mis espaldas.

-No sabría decirte con sinceridad pero tendré que confiar en Angelo y creo que tomara la mejor decisión en esta batalla- respondí tranquilamente.

-Creo que es la mejor opción por ahora, no sabemos que clase de batalla será- opino Orfeo tranquilamente a lo que la pelinegra asintió.

-En geminis como van las cosas?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-Tranquilas, Hyoga y Shun están asimilando las cosas que les informo Kanon... hablando de Kanon. Averiguaste algo sobre el portador de las escamas de Dragon Marino?- pregunte mirando a Tsuki.

-No mucho... es difícil explicar. Su nombre no lo he escuchado de labios de los demás marinas pero lo apodan por el nombre de sus escamas- respondió ella- pero es poco astuto por lo que pude notar- agrego.

-Ya veo... tenia un aura correspondiente a este mundo?- volví a preguntar.

-No...- abrí los ojos ante la respuesta- tiene la misma aura que usted, he de suponer que viene del mismo lugar que usted-

-Entiendo... será difícil descifrar quien es por el momento, dudo que tenga en mente tratar de usar a Hilda ya que esa idea fue únicamente de Kanon... o bueno lo hubiera sido- hable pensativa, aun habia muchas cosas que cambiaron por mi aparición en este mundo pero... ¿habrá mas personas de mi mundo que hayan llegado a este?.

-La batalla en cancer dio comienzo, señorita Sara- me informo Orfeo, ambos cosmos en cancer comenzaban a arder... no tengo de otra mas que rezar por sus bienestares.

**_END SARA POV's_**

**_NORMAL POV's_**

En cancer la batalla había comenzado, ambos cosmos de los caballeros comenzaron a arder hasta su máximo punto, Death Mask solo se dedicaba por el momento a esquivar los golpes del menor haciendo que este se comenzara a desesperar y notablemente lo hacia, provocando así las sonoras carcajadas del caballero dorado que tenia por contrincante.

-Bueno ya me canse- rio Angelo- ONDAS INFERNALES- ataco el mayor.

Shiryu se vio atrapado entre el ataque de Death Mask el cual termino por llevarlo al inframundo dejando solo su cuerpo en el suelo.

"Angelo..." hablo una voz.

-Oh es usted señorita Sara, es bueno saber que se encuentra bien- sonrió el peli azul.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi bien estar Angelo, ¿Shiryu ya esta en Yomotsu?"

-Efectivamente, ahora mismo debe estar entre los muertos y si supera esta prueba sus ojos volverán a ver- respondió Angelo- Su falta de vista se a convertido en su mayor debilidad ya que no le es fácil descifrar el próximo golpe además de no saber darlo- la voz rio gentil.

"Que lindo pensamiento llevas en tu mente, con el tiempo pensé que ya lo habías olvidado" rio gentil Sara sorprendiendo a Angelo.

-Jejejeje que puedo decir? Lo recuerdos vienen y van a mi mente-

**_FLASHBACK_**

El día era tranquilo, un joven de 16 años de edad estaba a escaleras de su templo mirando a la lejanía.

-¿Que haces Angelo?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas lo que lo hizo asustarse, se giro viendo a la castaña de 18 años edad.

-Nada señorita Sara, solo miraba- respondió el Italiano reacomodándose en su lugar.

-Y que miras con exactitud?- volví a preguntar curiosa sentándose al lado de Angelo.

-Todo y nada a la vez, no se como explicarlo con precisión-

-Estas reflexionando- hablo la chica sorprendiendo al menor quien la miro- Eso es lo que pasa cuando miras un punto fijo y al mismo tiempo no lo haces ya que algo mas ocupa el pensamiento en un mente- reflexiono Sara mirando igualmente la lejanía para volver a ver al peliazul con una sonrisa cálida.

Angelo guardo un largo silencio al verse descubierto por la doncella de hebras castañas.

-Que reflexionabas?- pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio.

-La vida, pienso en que hay muchas vidas que valen mas que otras. En que deberíamos deshacernos de los poco productivos. Como piensa Arles al deshacerse de los que no valen nada junto a el y quiero lograr ese ideal acabando con la gente que no sirva en este mundo- respondió Angelo sorprendiendo esta vez el a la mujer.

-Ese pensamiento esta mal- opino Sara volviendo a mirar al frente recibiendo toda la atención del adolescente - En este mundo no importa si eres el mas grande o el mas pequeño, el mas fuerte o el mas débil. En la vida se necesitan ambos. Ninguna vida vale mas que otra en el mundo porque todas valen por igual en el mundo sin importar que tan puras o míseras sean ya que nunca volverás a ver a una persona igual a otras en tu vida, la vida es solo un bello momento en el que respiramos y disfrutamos de lo que tenemos pero la muerte es eterna, por eso cada vida es única y valiosa Angelo, nunca digas lo contrario ya que ese es el valor que tu le das a tu vida y no a la de los demás- hablo la doncella dejando reposar a un ave que pasaba en su mano dándole a la chica un aire divino ante los ojos del caballero de cancer.

El ave volvió a tomar vuelo junto con su parvada de amigas siendo seguida por la mirada de Angelo quien vio como el grupo de alados se alejada a la distancia.

-Y sobre el pensamiento de Arles, esta muy equivocado- llamo de nuevo la atención del adolescente- el dice que "necesitas poder para ser el mas adecuado para gobernar y proteger" pero ¿Sabes lo que yo opino de ello?- pregunto mirando al su acompañante quien negó mirándola con curiosidad- Yo opino que para gobernar no necesitas del miedo de los demás, que si quieres ser el adecuado para gobernar debes demostrar que sabes como hacerlo, que si quieres proteger a alguien no necesitas del poder para hacerlo sino tener el valor y el coraje para protegerlo- Sara miro el horizonte.

Aquellas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en los pensamientos de Angelo...

_"No necesitas poder para proteger lo que amas, sino el valor para protegerlo"_

**_End FlashBack._**

-DEATH MASK!- exclamo una voz que saco de sus pensamientos al mencionado.

-Um? Que? Ya volviste de la tierra de los muertos? Y yo que pensaba que ya te había dado por alojarte ahí jaja- rio el Italiano ante el caballero del Dragón- Dime Shiryu... Ya eres capaz de ver?- pregunto.

-De alguna forma he recuperado la vista y ahora voy a derrotarte!-

El caballero de cancer solo aplaudió lento y pausado con un sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Jajajajaja Shiryu de verdad eres gracioso, te acabo de hacer un favor- rio Angelo llamando la curiosidad del chico frente a el- Acabas de superar la muerte por lo que como compensación se te fue regresado el sentido de la vista, un regalo de mi parte. Demostraste tener el suficiente valor y el coraje por querer vengar a las almas que hay en este templo de la muerte-

-Y eso es algo por lo que aun debo acabar contigo- hablo enojado el peli negro.

-No- nego con su dedo en índice moviéndolo de un lado a otro- Shiryu mira con atención los rostro en las paredes- pidió Death Mask a lo que el caballero de Dragón lo hizo.

Shiryu quedó boquiabierto ahora que vio los rostros, no parecían tristes ni con sufrimiento, mas bien su rostro eran tranquilo como si estuviera felices.

-Esto rostro son los rostros de personas inocente que murieron injustamente, asesinadas, abusadas y demás cosas que no quiero decir, yo fui quien se hizo cargo de los agresores llevándolos a calabozos y sitios en los que desearían mejor estar muertos ahora mismo pero yo no les iba a dar esa satisfacción a ninguno. Las almas de la gente que fue victima de esos abusos comenzaron a aparecer en las paredes de mi templo de la nada mostrándome que ya descansaban en paz. Hoy serás testigo de como sus almas pueden retirarse de este mundo para pasar a uno mejor- hablo Angelo alzando su dedo índice que contenía una pizca de fuego fauto.

El joven chino admiro como los rostros comenzaban a desaparecer en pequeñas esferas de luz blancas que con la altura se esfumaban. Pronto el templo de Cancer no tenia ni un solo rostro.

-Death mask...- murmuro comprensivo el adolescente mirando al mayor quien le mostraba una sonrisa- Death mask me disculpo pir haber dudado de ti como caballero dorados al sentir estos rostro pensando que eran victimas tuyas cuando en realidad eran personas que están agradecidas contigo- se disculpo Shiryu haciendo una leve reverencia pero lo sorprendió sentir una manos en su cabeza que revolvía su cabello negro de manera amistosa.

-Ni te preocupes Shiryu, nada en el mundo es perfecto. Tu sacaste conclusiones por la mala primera impresión en nuestro encuentro en los cinco picos, es lógico que tu pensaras aquello de mi pero fuiste capaz de demostrar que eres capaz de luchar y proteger tus ideales como caballero de Athena, sin duda el viejo maestro debe estar muy orgulloso de ti al ser su pupilo- animo el caballero de oro.

-Shiryu!- se escucho un grito a la lejania.

A lo lejos corriendo era Shun y Hyoga que no tardaron en aproximarse a su compañero.

-Hyoga, Shun es bueno saber que se encuentran bien- dijo el chino con una sonrisa.

-Así es... Shiryu acaso puedes ver?- pregunto Shun asombrado de ver los ojos de su compañero abiertos y sin la venda que los cubría.

-Afortunadamente recobre la vista al pasar la prueba de Death Mask- respondió Shiryu mirando al mayor a su lado.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para agradecerme niño, ahora es tiempo de que se dirijan a la casa de Leo que custodia Aioria- Angelo miro serio a lis chicos.

-No creo que sea difícil, Aioria esta de nuestra parte- hablo Hyoga.

-No te dejes engañar, Aioria ahora mismo esta bajo el control mental de Arles y no volverá a ser el mismo hasta que mate a alguien con su propio puño- la sonrisas de los tres adolecentes se desvanecieron al instante- Por eso deben de correr antes de que el page el plato roto sea su amigo Pegaso-

Los tres asintieron corriendo fuera del templo dejando atrás al portador de la armadura de Cancer quien solo los veía partir de su casa.

-Terminaste?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, era Kanon.

-Si, no fue difícil. Y tu ya les dijiste lo necesario?-

-Si, tardaron en asimilarlo pero creo que al final pudieron con ello, ahora del espera nuevos enfrentamientos-

-Si, pero este enfrentamiento será diferente pues esta en juego la cordura de Aioria. Esto será mas una batalla por el- hablo Angelo mirando a lo lejos el templo de Leo.

-Espero que todo salga bien- murmuro Kanon a lo que su acompañante asintió.

✝✝✝✝ Continuara✝✝✝✝

Bueno creo que con esto doy a entender que he vuelto! (/ouo)/

Después de mucho pude conseguir un computador para publicar aquí, perdonen pero no fue fácil convencer a mi hermano mayor de prestármela por tiempo pero al final pude. Tuve que corregir algunas faltas de ortografía visibles así que no se si hay todavía unas por ahí pero ya que.

Bueno eso es todo nos seguimos leyendo.

Bye bye


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora mismo los tres caballeros de bronce que habían pasado la casa de cancer, estan de camino a su siguiente destino: La casa de Leo, que era custodiada por Aioria.

Pero quien ya se había adelantado con anterioridad fue Seiya, quien ya estaba en medio de una brutal batalla con el santo dorado a quien el notaba extraño pues había sido testigo de cuando Aioria había jurado lealtad a Athena semanas atrás, pero ahora quería atentar contra la vida de el.

Mientras que en tierras lejanas de la batalla estaba Sara, doncella del santuario principal quien mantenía su cosmos ardiendo en busca de romper el poder mental que había puesto Arles en la mente del rubio sin conseguir un resultado positivo.

La castaña estaba un tanto frustrada por los hechos, tenia que intervenir pronto o esto se le saldria de las manos, no iba a permitir ninguna muerte... no, ninguna.

Mientras que sus acompañantes la miraban preocupados.

-No podemos hacer nada para ayudar a la Señorita Sara?- pregunto Tsuki con un notable tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Me temo que no. El control mental que Arles puso en Aioria solo será roto cuando el mate a alguien, el poder cósmico de la Señorita Sara es fuerte pero ese tipo de técnicas de control mental son casi imposibles de romper- respondió el peli azul mirando a la doncella.

La pelinegra no dudo un instante mas, se levanto rápidamente para luego correr en dirección a Leo, tenia que haber alguna forma de poder regresar a Aioria a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto con de regreso con el grupo de bronceados, los caballeros corrían rápidamente subiendo las casi infinitas escaleras que los llevarían a la siguiente casa. Hyoga y Shun le contaban los acontecimientos sucedidos en Geminis a Shiryu quien impresionado procesada la información dada por sus compañeros.

-Increíble, suponía que el gran maestro escondía algo pero nunca pensé que fuese algo como eso- hablo el pelinegro.

-Nosotros tampoco lo creímos a la primera pero por como lo contaba Kanon supimos que era verdad- agrego Hyoga.

-Aun me pregunto de quien era esa voz- dijo el peliverde en un tono pensativo.

-Yo igual, pero puede que como vayamos avanzando podamos descubrir lo, ahora tenemos que alcanzar a Seiya en la casa de Leo- agrego el caballero de cisne a lo que sus compañeros asintieron en acuerdo.

No paso mucho para que se encontraran con Cassios en medio del camino, determinado el colosal hombre no tardo mucho para dejar inconscientes a los caballeros de bronce y retomar su camino a Leo.

Cassios se interpuso entre Aioria y Seiya yendo en contra del primero para que no lastimar a mas al adolescente, el de pelo blanco estaba determinado a dar su vida con la esperanza de que cierta persona no estuviera triste. Sin replicar recibió el primer relampago de voltaje por parte del santo de Leo pero cuando el segundo estuvo por llegar este jamás lo toco, era más estaba siendo protegido por un campo cosmos de fuerza mientras alguien mas recibía el ataque mortal.

La figura postrada frente a ellos no era ni una mas que la de la pelinegra que les había ayudado. La cual el recibir el impacto la técnica que había usado para proteger a Cassios y Seiya de desvaneció mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo.

-TSUKI!- exclamo alterado el castaño dirigiéndose a la amazona aun teniendo una pierna rota- Tsuki resiste por favor, vamos resiste!- alterado el santo de pegaso alzo un poco a la de hebras negras sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Seiya...?- murmuro Aioria que había recobrado el conocimiento- Tsuki...-

-Ella dio su vida con tal de que ninguno de nosotros dos muriera... - apretó lo puños Cassios.

-Así parece... Tsuki- lamento Seiya.

-Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa- Se disculpo el santo dorado poniendo su capa para cubrir a la chica completamente.

-No es tu culpa Aioria, estabas bajo el control mental de Arles... el si es culpable- dijo el castaño.

-SEIYA!- se escucho exclamar a lo lejos, eran sus compañeros.

-Chicos! Es bueno saber que estan a salvo- sonrio Seiya mientras se levantaba.

-Que paso?- pregunto preocupado Shun viendo el cuerpo cubierto en el suelo.

-Tsuki...- fue la única respuesta de pegaso.

-Ya veo...- murmuro Hyoga.

Despues de un breve silencio Aioria curo con su cosmos la pierna rota de Seiya para que junto con sus amigos pudieran ir a la siguiente casa: Virgo, dandoles la advertencia de que no dejaran que Shaka abriera los ojos, sin mas los cuatro se fueron dejando a Cassios y Aioria solos, los cuales pronto partieron a sepultar dignamente a Tsuki.

SARA POV's

Sentí como el cosmos de Tsuki se desvaneció, apreté mis puños clavando me mis uñas en mis palmas mientras un hilo de sangre salia por los espacios entre mis dedos.

Pero me tranquilice de poco en poco, Orfeo no hizo esta vez ningún comentario mas que el de decirme que los cuatro de bronce iba de camino a Virgo.

Deje y cambie cosas en particular.

Virgo; todo paso tal y como debía, Ikki y Shaka fueron a parar a otro sitio dejando camino libre a Seiya, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga.

Libra; terminaron en una ilusión de mi parte por 45 minutos, el viejo maestro no tardo en hacerme compañía.

Escorpio; deje que todo pasara pues sabia que Milo no mataría a Hyoga.

Sagitario; como pudieron pasaron la prueba de Aioros hasta encontrar su testamento.

Capricornio; Shiryu dio todo de si al igual que Shura, como era de esperar uso el último dragón el donde tuve que intervenir transportando a Shura a la fuente y cubriendo a Shiryu con la armadura dorada para protegerlo usando mucha energía de mi parte.

Acuario; la batalla maestro-alumno fue ardura pero protegida a ambos del congelamiento de sus corazones en el momento apropiado, solo falta que despierten.

Tanto fue el esfuerzo hasta aqui que fui perdiendo mis energías, ya no tenia tanta fuerza y cai al agua de la fuente, estaba débil y mis piernas no respondían a mi petición de levantarme.

-Sara!- exclamo Shura ayudándome a sentarme- Es mejor que descanse ya ha echo demasiado-

-Pero Afrodita...- iba a replicar pero...

-Nosotros lo cuídate nos- dijo Dokho que había rejuvenecido.

-Es lo mejor, ahora usted debe descansar- hablo Orfeo, Shura me tomo en brazos ayudándome a sentarme en la orilla.

-De acuerdo- suspiré rendida mirando el cielo estrellado.

Espero y que... todo salga bien...

~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~

Holo, bueno perdón por tardar pero ahora el cambiar Leo fue muy complejo y dificil. Tuve que sacrificar a Tsuki QwQ

Y perdon si no pude hacer las demas casas pero incluso para mi es difícil hacer concreto el argumento y solo puedo cambiar ciertas cosas, el capitulo siento que lo hice muy corto comparado a otros pero no pude hacer mucho.

Por cierto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que estuve recibiendo aquí en FF n.n aún no abandono la historia aquí pero si tentre que ir adelantando en esta página ya que en Wattpad voy por el capítulo 23 pero lo haré por días para poder ir Pareja con Wattpad y FF.

Eso es todo bye bye


	14. Chapter 14

Todo estaba tranquilo, la mujer de cabellera castaña miraba figamente el cielo que estaba repleto de estrellas, la hora estaba cerca y lo sabia.

Afrodita casi al borde de la muerte detuvo la batalla pues ya habia comprovado la determinación del caballero de Andromeda: Shun, quien al no poder acceder al templo mayor por recomendación del santo de piscis se quedo en el templo de dicho signo.

.

.

.

.

La hora habia llegado, Sara se levanto del suelo con determinación, hace poco el escudo ilumino a Saori y por breves momentos a Saga logrando la salida del alma de Ares. Sara en compañia de Orfeo, Dokho y Shura tomaron camino al templo principal para encontrarse con los demas y Saori.

Llegaron poco despues de la joven diosa encontrando a Saga arrodillado pidiendo el perdon de la diosa quien humildemente le perdono pero eso no habia sido todo por parte del santo de Geminis... el peliazul movio su mano alzandola y apunto de apuñalarse con su propia extremidad pero el impacto nunca llego a su pecho.

Saga alzo la mirada viendo que quien detuvo su ataque viendo a Sara, quien lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos negando suavemente.

-No lo hagas... Saga- trato de sonreir pero sus lagrimas le delataron.

-Tu no entiendes Sara...- lamento el geminiano.

-Si entiendo y esta no es la salida de tus pecados Saga, si tomas este camino tu destino sera mas lastimero que un camino de espinas...- hablo Sara arrodillandose frente al peliazul quien bajo la mirada arrependido, la castaña gentil poso su mano en la mejilla del patriarca para que este la mirara a los ojos- Se que fue dificil todo el tiempo que paso Saga... pero todo eso que sucedio no fue tu culpa... solo fuiste la marioneta de Ares y nada de eso te incrimina, la herida es profunda pero... si le das tiempo- poso su mano el pecho de Saga en hubicación de su corazón- puede sicatrizar y desaparecer... pero eso ya es decisión tuya si quieres que desaparesca como un mal recuerdo-

-Sara... perdon- lamento el caballero dejando que sus lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, pronto su compañera lo abrazo en apoyo.

-Shhhh... ya todo esta bien... ya esta bien-

Todos miraron la escena con cariño, finalmente la tortura de Saga habia llegado a su fin. Saori sonrio gentil ante la escena que presenciaba, el santuario regresaria a ser lo que fue en algun tiempo atras.

ALGUN TIEMPO DESPUES...

No habia pasado mucho desde la batalla de las doce casas, ahora los caballeros de bronce estaban en la Fuente de Athena, un lugar apartado del santuario que se utilizaba para curar a los caballeros despues de las batallas, tambien estaba uno que otro dorado recuperandose de alguna lesión. Saori preocupada de sus amigos esperaba la recuperación de estos, en especial de su caballero de pegaso.

-Tranquila Saori, ya despertara no seas impaciente- escucho la joven diosa detras de si viendo a la castaña mujer con un cuenco con agua fria.

-Srta. Sara- murmuro la pelilila.

-Ya despertara recuerda que tuvo una ardura batalla en las doce casas no tienes que preocuparte es un joven muy fuerte y dudo que se de por vencido- sonrio Sara poniendo el cuenco en un mueble al lado del castaño cambiando el paño se la frente de este por uno nuevo.

-Tu lo crees así?- pregunto un tanto triste Athena a lo que la doncella la miro asombrada y luego volvio a sonreir.

-Claro, Seiya es un joven que ha demostrado ser alguien muy fuerte, todo lo hizo por protegerte de las garras de la muerte aun exponiendose a si mismo al mismo destino. El no se rendira Saori el seguira luchando por vivir- hablo Sara- Solo ten fe y espera- sonrio dejando sola a Saori con Seiya quien aun dormia.

-Seiya... chicos, por favor despierten pronto- rogo Saori.

ESTUDIO DEL PATRIARCA

Saga estaba mirando varios papeles que debia revisar de los caballeros, estaba cansado pues no habia descanzado en los ultimos días. Suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su consentración.

-Pase- dijo rapidamente a lo que Sara entro con una charola con una taza de té.

-Perdón por interrumpir- sonrio Sara dejando la taza frente al peliazul quien pronto bebio un sorbo del contenido- Te estas sobre esforzando Saga, deberias descanzar- aconsejo la doncella.

-Estos papeles no se revisaran solos, ya me faltan pocos- hablo el peliazul.

-Esta bien pero no te exijas demasiados, no has dormido bien ultimamente y no quisiera que te enfermaras- dijo preocupada Sara mientras abrazaba a Saga rodeando el cuello reposando las en el pecho de este.

-Te lo prometo, no te preocupes- sonrio Saga girandose a ver la mujer besando la mejilla de esta quien le regreso el beso pero en los labios- Sabes que te quiero Sara, no debes preocuparte-

-Si lo se- sonrio Sara- Bien tengo que ir a supervisar la reconstrucción de los templos, no te ezfuerces mucho- dijo la mujer dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo- sonrio Saga antes de ver como la doncella desaparecer tras la puerta y regresar su atención a los papeles.

La reconstruccion de algunas de las doce casas iba por buen proceso, Sara supervisaba que todo estuviera yendo perfectamente, el día era soleado y con algunas nubes en el azulado cielo lo cual hacia del ambiente bastante pacifico. Le gustaba que todo estuviera así de pacifico pero algo en su interior la mantenia intranquila pero no sabia que era por lo que preferia ignorar aquel sentimiento.

Sara miro el cielo una vez mas admirando la magestuosidad del santuario, ella sabia que algo diferente iba a pasar y no iba a pasar mucho para que sucediera.

~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**(Atención. El contenido de este capitulo es de alto contenido sexual, R18, +18 etc etc... eso y que tengo 15 :'v cuack xD. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido pasa al siguiente capitulo.**

**No me hago responsable de trauma, desagramientos nasales o ataques de Zukhulemsya. Sin mas comenzamos!)**

Sara's Pov

El día habia sido tranquilo en cuanto a la reconstruccion del templo, el crepusculo comenzo a llegar a lo que todos se fueron a descanzar para mañana continuar con el resto, comence a subir por los templos de regreso al santuario principal para tomar un merecido descanzo.

Para cuando finalmente llegue tome rumbo a mi habitación dejandome caer en mi cama, estaba agotada pero aun no habia cenado. Solte un suspiro metiendome a dar un baño y poner un vestido nuevo antes del volver a salir en busca de algo que comer.

Las doncellas amablemente de dieron algo de comer, en cuanto termine sali del comedor de regreso a mi cuerto pasando frente a la habitación de Saga, cuya puerta estaba entre abierta, curiosa me asome a ver notando que Saga estaba dormido boca abajo y a medio cubrirse con la sabana, solte un suspiro en una sonrisa pues era como cuidar a veces de un niño cuando el estaba cansado.

Sin mas me adentre a la habitación viendo su silueta dormida, tranquila movi un mechon de cabello que cubria su rostro, definitivamente parece un angel indefenso cuando duerme tan pasiblemente.

Le di un beso de buenas noches en su frente... claro si no fuera porque mi acción fue interrumpida viendome debajo de su cuerpo en menos de parpadeo.

-Sara... que haces a estas horas?- pregunto serio mirandome fijo.

-Yo? Bueno pues solo vine a arroparte pero... tal parece que no pude- sonrei inocente.

-Es peligroso entrar así a la habitación de alguien...- sonrio... de un manera de la sabia que no iba a salir ilesa.

-B-Bueno pues... e-eres tu así que n-no me preocupa je je ¿M-Me sueltas?- pregunte intentando salir de esta situación, esto no va a terminar bien, no va a terminar bien...

Nego...

Mierda...

-Entrar así a la habitación del sumo sacerdote amerita un castigo mi querida Sara- comenzo a besar mi cuello suavemente- Y yo la elegi tu castigo- murmuro cerca de mi oido con voz grave y lujuriosa para luego morder el mi oreja.

Sus besos era suaves y humedos en mi cuello, lo que que me hacia suspirar. Sin darme cuenta de poco a poco me deje caer en su trampa...

Saga se separo de mi cuello mirandome fijamente para luego besarme con cariño, pero el beso tomo un ritmo mas apasionado a lo que rodee su cuello con mis brazos y enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello azul, el lamio mis labios pidiendo acceso a mi boca, acceso que no negue. Una nueva danza estaba comenzando en la unión de nuestro labios que hacia la temperratura de nuestros cuerpo fuera aumentando.

Sus mano viajaron por mi cintura y cadera, una de sus manos viajo a la parte trasera de mi cuello donde se encontraba el nudo que mantenia la parte superior de mi vestido sujeto, suavemente y sin prisas lo deciso haciendo que dicha parte del vestido fuerta bajada por su mano dejando mis senos expuestos a su merced. Avergonzada cubri mis pechos con mis brazos pero el me detuvo.

-No te cubras, dejame ver su belleza, todo de ti me encanta- murmuro poniendo mis manos a costados de mi cabeza sin moverme. Volvio a besarme, no podia negar sus besos ni sus caricias. Su mano izquierda comenzo a masajear uno de mis pechos suavemente e inevitablemente solte un gemido.

-Saga...- suspire.

-Shhh.. solo disfruta- murmuro besando uno de mis senos lo que saco otro gemido de mis labios.

Normal POV

La doncella de cabellos castaños gemia bajo la merced del patriarca quien disfrutaba de aquellos gemidos como si fuera un sinfonia unica. De poco en poco el calor de la habitación iba aumentando al igual que la necesidad de ser uno con el otro.

Sara perdida entre la lujuria cambio de lugar con Saga siendo ella quien estuviera por encima del cuerpo del geminiano dandole las mismas atenciones que el tuvo con ella; besandolo, acariaciando cada centimetro de piel expuesta del hombre hasta dejar su abdomen expuesto y bajo su merced. El peliazul solo podia suspirar complacido por las atenciones dadas por su pareja hasta que se sobresalto sintiendo la mano de la femina masajear su ya notable erección lo cual le hizo soltar un largo gemido, la castaña estaba jugando con fuego y eso lo sabia.

-Ya esta bastante duro ¿Tan rapido te excitaste?- pregunto con toque lujurioso y burlon la doncella apretando levemente la erección de Saga quien gimio.

-Tu tienes la culpa de que yo este así, y por eso debes ser tu quien me baje esta calentura que tengo- respondio el ojiverde besando a la castaña mientras habilmente la volvia a poner bajo su cuerpo y desaciendose del vestido que cubria aquel cuerpo que queria hacer suyo.

Saga sonrio a ver a la doncella bajo su cuerpo expuesta y vulnerable, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración irregular le daban un aire aun mas excitante pero lo mejor era que el era el causante de todo aquello que tenia a Sara así. Sin mas se deciso de las bragas de la mujer dejandola en total deznudes para luego dirigir una de sus manos a masajear la zona mas intima de esta robandole varios suspiros y gemidos hasta finalmente introducir sus dedos en el interior simulando embestidas mientras lamia y succionaba los pezones de la castaña.

-Mng... s-Saga! Ah- gimio la doncella perdida entre las mil y un sensaciones que el peliazul le hacia sentir, se sentia en otra dimensión. Sin mas Sara solto un fuerte gemido al correrse en manos de su amado quien sonrio victorioso.

-Te vez cansada...- rio Saga mientras veia a su pareja jadear- Eso y que apenas vamos comenzando- murmuro desaciendose de su ropa restante dejando a la vista su miembro.

Saga beso a Sara con cariño y pasión mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de esta listo para entrar en ella lo cual hizo sin previo aviso haciendo que la doncella ahogara un gemido en medio del beso. Comenzo con va y ven lento y suave que de poco en poco fue aumentando su velocidad, solo los gemidos y suspiros de ambos se escuchaban en la habitación donde solo la luz de la luna era testigo de aquel acto de unión entre dos seres que se amaban.

El patriarca habilmente puso a la castaña sobre el dandole a entender que comenzara a saltar sobre su miembro, Sara perdida en el extasis de la lujuria comenzo a saltar sobre el geminiano tratando de alcanzar un orgasmo en cual no tardo en llegar corriendo sobre el miembro de Saga para que despues de unas estocadas mas este terminara dentro de ella.

La doncella exausta se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su amado el cual entrelazo sus manos para luego besarse con cariño.

-Te amo mi dulce Sara- hablo Saga con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual te amo Saga- respondio la castaña sonriendo antes de que ambos se dejaran caer en brazos de Morfeo...

~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

El sol comenzaba a salir inundando con su tenue luz la habitación donde solo una pareja se abrazaba sin la intención de despertar. Pasadas algunas horas la castaña comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas alzando la mirada encontrando a Saga quien aun dormía plácidamente sin dejar de abrazarla. Sara recargo su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, amaba estar junto a su querido Saga, sin mas realzó su mirada besando al patriarca suavemente en los labios para pronto ser correspondida.

-Me encanta amanecer asì -murmuro Saga una vez concluido el beso sintiendo a su castaña justar sus frentes.

-A mi igual me encanta- sonrió Sara volviendo a besar el peliazul con amor- sera mejor levantarnos o vendrán a buscarnos -hablo la doncella sentándose a orilla de la cama.

Saga admiro la espalda descubierta de la castaña, aun tenia las cicatrices de hace trece años pero ya no eran tan notables, estiro su mano tocando suavemente la espalda de Sara quien por un momento se tenso.

-Hay veces que me odio por hacerte esto- surruro dolido.

-No te culpes Saga, tu no tienes ninguna culpa- hablo mirándolo desde su hombro con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondía por el patriarca.

Ambos se comenzaron a vestir y una que estuvieron listos salieron de la habitación, Sara como doncella que era su deber de limitaba a supervisar el santuario y a acompañar a Saga en ciertos momentos, claro estaba que había quienes conocían su relación y también había quienes que no por lo cual envidiaban a la castaña por poder tener aquella cercanía con Saga. En cambio la pareja ignoraba por completo todo aquello disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

No pasó mucho para que una doncella se presentará frente a ellos.

-Su santidad, el desayuno ya está servido en el gran comedor- informó la chica.

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisar- agradeció el mayor con tranquilidad, la chica se retiró rápidamente no o sin antes mirar a sus espaldas a la pareja quien tomaban te rumbo contrario a ella.

La chica sin saber por qué sintió un vacío en su interior al solo ver al patriarca y aquella doncella caminar juntos, no como usualmente las doncellas de compañía lo hacía a unos pasos atrás de su santidad, si no que era directamente a su lado . ¿Acaso aquello estaba permitido? Con duda aun en su mente siguió caminando sin notar la suave mirada de Sara quien la miraba discretamente con ayuda de un espejo que estaba frente a ella.

-Sucede algo Sara?- pregunto extrañando Saga.

-No para nada, solo me extrañó el comportamiento de aquella doncella es todo- sonrió Sara siguiendo el paso del peli azul.

Tiempo después Sara estaba metida en su supervisión viendo los entrenamientos de los aprendices que con todo el entusiasmo del mundo hacían lo que les correspondía. Sonrió nostálgica pues así vio a más de uno en su dado momento, a cada uno de los dorados incluso. Una vez que terminada su labor comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo principal saludando a cada todos los dorados en su camino, pero se detuvo en Leo ya que el templo estaba misteriosamente silencioso lo cual no era no muy común.

Sara movida por la curiosidad de adentro a la parte privada del templo encontrado a Aioria sentado en el sofá mirando una foto enmarcada en blanco y negro donde estaba el y su hermano. La castaña sin demora entendió lo que le pasaba al santo, extraña a su hermano, sin pensarlo mucho Sara decidió escribir una carta a Shion y Aioros para que pudieran regresar al santuario, sin más decidió dejar solo a Aioria pues sabía que el tenia que pensar a solas.

Una vez en el templo principal su mente aún rondaba de un lado a otro pensado en los tantos acontecimientos que ella ya había cambiado varias con un resultado aceptable, Sara salió de sus pensamientos al ver a la misma doncella de la mañana frente a la puerta con una mirada de indecisión y dudas, la miro extrañada pues aquel comportamiento le era extraño en aquella chica que hacía poco que había llegado al santuario.

-S-Señora Sara- tartamudeo la chica aún entre un estado de nerviosismo.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto tranquila sin expresar sentimiento.

-Q-Queria pedirle... Q-que-

-Querías pedirme que...?-

-QUE POR FAVOR SE ALEJE DE SU SANTIDAD!- exclamó con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos los cuales abrió lentamente una vez terminada la oración.

-Porque?-

-Uh?

-Porque debería de hacer lo que tú me pides?- pregunto Sara dejando de lado su amabilidad, su mirada se había "afilado", eran de dos cuchillas oscuras que en cualquier momento atravesarían a la chica frente a ella.

-P-porque...- miro sus manos por un momento.

-Que está pasando aquí?- la chica frente a Sara se salto del susto mirando detrás de ella viendo a Saga quien tenía una mirada seria pidiendo una explicación.

-Nada importante, sólo conversaba con la chica. No te preocupes- sonrió Sara a lo que el peliazul asintió.

-De acuerdo, Sara te demoraste en llegar, pensé que algo te pasó en el coliseo- hablo el patriarca un tanto preocupado.

-Uh... Perdón por preocuparte sólo que como dije me quedé hablando con ella unos momentos... En seguida te acompañó- hablo la castaña caminando hacia Saga para pronto comenzar a caminar siendo seguidos por ma mirada de la otra doncella.

En transcurso fue tranquilo y silencioso lo cual extraño a Sara.

-De que hablabas con aquella doncella?- pregunto Saga mirando a la mujer a su lado.

-Nada importante... Sólo quería que me alejara de ti por lo motivos que desconozco por el momento, eso fue todo- respondió Sara.

-Ya veo... Hoy mientras no estabas me llegó una carta de Shion, dijo que vendría de visita al santuario con alguien en unos días- Cambio de tema el ojo esmeralda.

-Esa es una buena noticia- sonrió la chica pero aún notaba la seriedad que tenía Saga, estaba preocupado- Saga... Llevas rato así, pasa algo?- pregunto Sara tomando el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos.

-No se como mirar a Shion después de todo lo que ha pasado en trece años- hablo Saga cerrando sus ojos con tristeza.

La castaña preocupada de la inseguridades de su amado lo beso su mejilla.

-Todo va a estar bien Saga- calmo la doncella juntando su frente con la del patriarca cerrando sus ojos.

-Sara... - murmuro el mencionado tomando la iniciativa y besando a Sara abrazándola para tenerla totalmente cerca de él.

El beso de volvió de poco en poco apasionado hasta a que la falta de aire se hizo notar obligándolos a separarse y volver a juntar sus frentes aún jadeantes.

-La verdad no se que hubiera pasado si no te tuviera junto a mi, mi amada Sara- dijo Saga abrazando a la castaña como si en cualquier momento se la fueran a arrebatar.

-Tranquilo, yo siempre estaré para y junto a ti... Saga- murmuro Sara correspondiendo el abrazo.

~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~


	17. Chapter 17

Seguía sin entender porqué pasaba, de sólo mirarlo junto a ella sentía un vacío en mi interior.

Todavía recuerdo cuando el se presentó frente a mi dándome la oportunidad de estar aquí...

FlashBack

Estaba es mi habitación, recién había discutido con mi madre, bueno de echo era mi tía. Ella me acogió cuando mi madre biológica me abandono.

Habíamos discutido por una tontería en si, ninguna de las dos tenía la razón, pero justo cuando iba a disculparme note que ella ya se había ido a trabajar.

Suspire desilusionada y regrese a mi cuarto lleno de posters de anime y series pero había alguien en mi cama sentado y examinando la habitación. El noto mi presencia a lo que me asuste e intente salir pero de alguna forma el ya estaba detrás de mi, retrocedí de poco en poco mientras el avanzaba hacia mi, di otro paso y caí sobre mi cama donde de recorrí hasta la esquina de esta.

-Por favor no me hagas daño, no tengo nada de valor en casa. Por favor - supliqué cubriendo mi cabeza con mis brazos.

Sentí su fria mano en mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello suavemente.

-No vengo a hacerte daño, vengo a darte una oportunidad de vivir lo que muchos anhelarian. Así que escuchame atentamente- me pidió a lo que alce mi miraba y curiosa de su propuesta asentí, el sonrió satisfecho levantándose de mi cama y yendo directo a una comida donde tengo mis futuras de anime, en la cómoda extra de cristal tenía unas de Saint Seiya- Por lo que veo esta explicación no me tomara mucho tiempo. En el mundo de Athena, o como tú lo dirías. El mundo de los caballeros del zodiaco hay algo... no más bien alguien más peligroso que Hades -me miro momentáneamente lo cual me hizo saber que esto no es una broma- Es alguien que con solo desearlo no sólo el mundo sino el universo regresaría a ser "Nada", lo que te voy a pedir es que detengas a ese ente a cambio te permitiré quedarte junto con tu familia en ese mundo y quien sabe puede que conozcas a alguien de... tu gusto- concluyó su frase tomando la figura de Géminis como si supiera mi preferencia por el- ¿Es un trato?- extendió su mano derecha hacia mi, mire si mano dudando de sus palabras pero... ¿y si lo que dice es cierto? Pero ¿Si no lo es? Más vale ver que así sea.

Tone su mano aceptando el trato y en menos de lo que esperaba los dos estábamos en una casa desconocida para mí. Me asomé por la ventana más cercana a mi posición y vi a varias personas ir y venir con sus compras, conversado animadas y algunos niños jugando entre ellos.

-Estamos en el pueblo de Rodorio supongo que debes conocerlo, es el pueblo más cercano al santuario de Athena y ella- señaló a una mujer castaña que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que conversaba alegre con algunas personas- Es una doncella de ese santuario- me indicó, era una mujer muy hermosa y desprendía un aura muy agradable a mi punto de vista- Pero también es a quién debes detener- me giré a verlo.

-¿A ella? Pero no parece ser ese tipo de persona, es más parece ser muy noble y tranquila- hablé un tanto confundida por su indicación.

-Dicen que hasta la más hermosa rosa del mundo tiene espinas, y no tienes cuidado puede espinar a más de uno- miro de nuevo a la mujer quien se dejó poner una corona de flores por parte de unas niñas del pueblo para que estás luego se fueran felices con su madre mientras aquella mujer se despedía con una sonrisa de ellas y retomar su camino de seguro de regreso al santuario.

Definitivamente no creo que ella sea de gran peligro pero ¿Que tal si realmente la entidad de la que el habla posee su cuerpo como lo hizo Poseidón con Julian o Hades con Shun? Tal vez si deba hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Que debo hacer?- le pregunté.

-Bueno antes que nada permiteme presentarme. Me llamo Elef- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Lo que deberás hacer por ahora es meterte dentro del santuario y vigilar a esa mujer hasta que recibas una nueva indicación mía- asentí y el sonrió satisfecho- Nos vemos- y desapareció.

End FlashBack

Ese fue sólo el comienzo pero con el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí supe que aún no sucedía la batalla de las doce casas.

Cuando está concluyó pude ver su cercanía con Saga, me extrañó que no muriera en batalla como sucedido en el manga o el anime pero igual sentí un gran alivio.

Pero cada vez que lo veía con la Señorita Sara sentía como si mi corazón dejará de palpitar, yo sabía que aquello que sentía eran celos. Celos de no ser yo su hombro para llorar, de no ser su voz consejera, de no poder compartir una misma felicidad, de no ser aquellos brazos que lo protejan de sus miedos y preocupaciones, de no ser... su compañera. . .

Mi nombre es Anay y aún tengo un deber que cumplir en este mundo.

~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Un nuevo día comenzó y con el las actividades diarias del santuario.

En el templo patriarcal las doncellas iban y venían, limpiando y cambiando las flores de los floreros, las cortinas eran remplazadas por otras limpias, las alfombras igual y en la cocina ni se diga. Todo aquellos preparativos eran para recibir al Ex-patriarca del santuario.

Sara como podía supervisaba cada actividad ejecutada por las doncellas, llevaba en sus manos un inventario de todo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo lo cual la mantenía tanto entretenida como cansada. Una vez terminada su labor se dirigió a su cuarto donde se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo aún con miles de dudas en su cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse de su cómoda cama y asomarse por la ventana viendo aún a varias doncellas movilizándose por todo el templo. A lo lejos pudo ver a Saga caminando entre los pasillos siendo interrogado por las doncellas para saber qué flores o cortinas quedarían mejor, soltó una suave risita al ver a su novio sin saber que responder ya que aquello no era su fuerte que digamos.

Unas cuantas horas más transcurrieron y finalmente pasó, Shion había llegado acompañado de Aioros sólo que este último tenía una capa que cubrían su cuerpo y parte de su rostro.

-Bienvenido, Shion- saludo Sara en una reverencia- Es bueno saber que llegaron con bien. Yo misma los llevaré con Saga y Athena, por favor siganme- indicó la doncella comenzando su camino.

-Es bueno saber que te encuentres bien mi niña- hablo el peli verde con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias por preocuparte, estoy totalmente agradecida por que no sucedieran cosas peores por el momento- agradecio la castaña.

Un vez llegaron a la puerta de la sala Patriarcal los guardias que la cuidaban no tardaron en abrirlas dejando a la vista a Saori sentada en trono y a Saga parado a su izquierda, quien una vez que vio a Shion bajo un poco la mirada.

Sara hizo una leve reverencia antes de moverse a un costado cerca de las columnas. Shion hizo reverencia al igual que su acompañante.

-Athena, no sabe el gusto que me da saber que usted llegó con bien al santuario, espero que su estancia aquí sea favorable- hablo el mayor.

-Muchas gracias, Shion. Por favor levantense, y diganme la razón de su visita-

-Athena, debo confesar que incluso yo como patriarca que alguna vez fui, supe de los sucesos próximos que venían con la posesión de Saga por Ares. Traté de cambiar aquello pero por desgracia no fue así, me mantuve al tanto de la situación y agradezco el hecho de que usted esté a salvo, pero incluso está batalla sólo fue el comienzo. Como usted debe saber hay batallas que están próximas y necesitamos a toda nuestra orden- hablo Shion.

-Es lo logró entender, pero por ahora nuestras filas están incompletas, santos de plata pocos son los que faltan y uno de oro, pero por ahora no hay quien pueda tomar aquellos rangos- respondió la diosa recordando a Aioros.

-Athena. Yo no me preocuparía por el santo de oro de Sagitario, pues el nos esta acompañado en este mismo momento- dijo el oji Rosa mirado a su acompañante quien asintió quitándose la capa que cubría su rostro.

La cara de Saga y Saori permanecería por mucho tiempo en la mente de Shion y Sara, tan grande fue la sorpresa que la joven diosa no pudo detener algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos mientras que Saga solamente no podía creer que su viejo amigo que creyó muerto estuviera ahí frente a él.

-Me presento ante usted mi diosa Athena como Aioros de Sagitario, estoy feliz de volver tener el honor de verla-

-A-Aioros acaso tú no...- murmuro Saga pero fue interrumpido.

-Aioros permaneció en Jamir con Shion, Mu y Kiki. Tuvo que fungir su muerte dado de Ares quería deshacerse de él, lo mantuvimos en secreto por trece años hasta hoy- sonrió Sara.

Sin duda la escena fue conmovedora, Saga pidió más de mil perdones a su amigo, Aioros no dudo en disculpar a su compañero de armas. Mientras que Saori no podía ocultar la felicidad que tenía.

El reencuentro con los demás caballeros fue muy conmovedor a ojos de la castaña que no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar alguna que otra lágrima de felicidad, pero su felicidad fue poca al sentir un cosmos inmenso acercarse al templo.

Apresurada salió de la sala Patriarcal hasta la entrada del templo encontrándose con cierto joven que ella ya conocía. Julian Solo.

-Puedo saber que necesita?- pregunto la doncella sin apartar su mirada.

-Quisiera tener una asamblea con Saori Kido, más conocida como Athena. Es un tema delicado y debe ser tratado con urgencia- hablo el joven peli celeste.

-Sara que haces aquí?- pregunto Shion acercándose a la susodicha.

-Este joven pide una asamblea con Athena, por favor avisa a Athena del pedido. Cuando esté avisada yo llevaré al joven a su encuentro- pidió la doncella mirando fijamente a la encarnación del dios de los mares.

-Yo también ire- se escuchó un voz extra.

Sara giro su mirada encontrado a Shun aún con algunas vendas en sus brazos, sus ojos carentes de luz fueron la indicación de que este se encontraba poseso por Hades. La castaña asintió para luego mirar a Shion quien confío en la decisión de su protegida para pronto tomar camino al salón patriarcal.

-Me es extraño, se supone que ustedes dos despertarían en un tiempo mas- hablo Sara.

-Pareces saber más de lo que lo aparentas doncella, pero la situación amerito nuestro despertar. Este tema concierne a todos los dioses- Hablo Poseidón.

-Entiendo... Por favor siganme, Athena los espera- pidió la mujer comenzando a caminar entre los pasillos hasta el salón patriarcal, una vez ahí vio que todos los dorados sin excepción estaban a costados de la sala. Sara hizo una reverencia para pronto apartarse a un costado.

-Athena, sentimos el haber venido así sin previo aviso pero la situación fue lo que nos trajo aquí sin más- dijo el señor de los mares.

-Poseidón... Escucharé tus palabras. Shun tu no deberías de estar en cama?- pregunto mirando al peli verde.

-Athena, en estos momentos tu santo de bronce me prestó momentáneamente su cuerpo, me impresiona que no lo hayas notado-

-Hades, señor de los muertos- murmuro Sara mirando a Saori quien asintió.

-Por favor, diganme la razón que los trajo aquí- pidió amable la diosa.

-Athena, como bien sabes desde hace millones de años los dioses han regido la tierra a su manera, pero nosotros no nacimos de la nada. Nosotros somos el resultado de algo más grande. Somos el resultado del Caos el cual avecina con destruir todo lo que conocemos incluyendonos a nosotros las deidades- hablo el peli celeste.

-Desde la era del mito e inclusive mucho antes los dioses nos encargamos de sellar aquello que amenazaba nuestra existencia, Caos. Desconocemos en que clase de cuerpo ha decidido aparecer, podría ser un hombre o una mujer, un adulto o un infante. Es por eso que debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para regresarlo a su eterno sueño- Hablo Hades con mirada seria, Athena lo pensó un breve tiempo antes asintir al pedido de sus tíos.

Sara permaneció pensativa reflexionando los sucesos, Caos... A ella le sonaba aquel nombre, Caos... Pronto recordó, aquella era la deidad de la creación de todo, un Dios todo poderoso. Aquel que daría la creación a través de la destrucción.

Una nueva guerra se avesinaba y ella estaría lista para afrontarla.

~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

Después de la asamblea entre los dioses, todos retomaron sus actividades, Aioria acompaño a su hermano hasta Sagitario donde no pudieron dejar de hablar junto con los demás que también querían saber que estuvo haciendo el santo durante tanto tiempo.

-jaja si muchas cosas pasaron jaja- río animado el castaño hasta que recordó algo- Aioria...-

-Que Sucede?- pregunto el menor.

-Había una doncella escondida detrás de algunas columnas, no recuerdo haberla visto antes...- reflexiono el santo.

-Una doncella? Como era?- pregunto interesado Shura.

-Cabello castaño claro, piel clara, ojos negros no muy alta...- describió Aioros.

Todos mantuvieron un tenue silencio reflexionando la información y pensando en la propietaria de dicha descripción.

-Ah ya se quien!- hablo Kanon- Es Anay, lleva poco desde que llegó al santuario pero... Aún así no me da buena espina. A veces cuando voy a ver o hablar con Saga ella siempre está escondida en un rincón espiando, la tipa es una acosadora- explico frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Concuerdo con Kanon, aveces resulta realmente incomodo- apoyo Milo a lo que los demás asintieron en conjunto.

Aioros sólo asintió, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, el aura que desprendía aquella chica era diferente y eso lo hacía sentirse inseguro, sin más fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a Shaina y Marin correr con sus armaduras puestas hacia el templo principal.

-Oigan chicas- llamo Death haciendo que ellas se detuvieran- A que se debe el hecho de que corran así?- pregunto.

-No lo han sentido? Hay un intruso en el santuario- respondió Shaina antes de volver a tomar camino al templo.

-Que esperan? Una invitación? Muevan sus traseros que Athena puede estar en peligro!- exclamo Marin siguiendo a su compañera.

Hubo un corto silencio entre los caballeros que de miraron entre ellos para luego llamar a sus armaduras y correr al templo principal.

Templó Principal

Justo en la sala Patriarcal donde yacían, Athena, Poseidón, Hades, Saga, Shion y Sara había dos presencias sobrantes pertenecientes a dos figuras similares y diferentes. Dos chicas vestidas con vestidos negro con encaje mirado, cabellos negros, ojos violetas y piel blanca.

-Athena, sentimos el profanar de esta manera su templó pero venimos a dejarle un mensaje- dijo una de la chicas que llevaba una trenza.

-Pero antes que nada nos presentamos- dijo la otra peinada con una coleta.

-Mi nombre en Phi- se presentó la joven de coleta.

-Y yo soy Miu- dijo la otra.

-Venimos de parte del santuario de Caos, nuestro recado es "Pronto nuestro señor Caos despertara de su largo sueño para renovar la tierra a su manera"- hablo Phi.

-"La tierra regresara a lo que alguna vez fue"- continuo Miu.

-"Una nada absoluta para volver a empezar a partir de su destrucción"- hablaron ambas.

-Ese es nuestro recado- sonrió la joven de coleta.

La puerta prontamente se abrió de un golpe revelado a las dos amazonas de plata y los santos de oro en guardia listos para cualquier ataque. Ambas gemelas sonrieron.

-Mas vale que estén preparados porque la guerra comenzará pronto- informo Miu.

-Hasta pronto dioses-

Ambas comenzaron a desvanecerse como si el viento se las llevara hasta que finalmente no quedó nada donde estuvieron paradas.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, los tres dioses se miraron entre ellos. Habría que realizar una asamblea en el Olimpo para informar a los demás y tomar la debidas medidas de seguridad para la guerra próxima.

Pasaron algunos días después de aquello, Sara se sentía intranquila por la acontecimientos sucedidos, su mente no dejaba de vagar por mil y un preguntas. Su mente se vio interrumpida por un par de brazos que rodearon su cintura.

-Te veo muy distraída- hablaron en su oído.

-Tranquilo, solo pensaba- respondió ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Saga.

-Te preocupa lo de Caos ¿Verdad?- pregunto besando la frente de la castaña.

-Se podría decir- murmuro Sara sintiendo como Saga besaba suavemente su cuello.

-No deberías preocuparte, todo saldrá bien- aseguro el patriarca.

Sara miro a su amado dedicándole una sonrisa antes de besarlo, beso que fue correspondido con mucho gusto por el peliazul.

-Te amo- hablo Sara una vez concluido el beso.

-Yo también te amo- respondió el ojiverde sin dejar de abrazar a la castaña.

Mientras la pareja aún se mantenía abrazada no notaron que eran observados por una par de ojos negros cuya propietaria se mantenía escondida mirando la escena, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos antes de salir corriendo del lugar, se sentía tonta, estúpida al creer que Saga dejaría a la castaña para estar con ella.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se dio cuenta de que estaba a escaleras del templo, echo una mirada al cielo que tenía miles de estrellas iluminando el firmamento.

Era una bella noche.

~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

Unos Días Después...

El día era tranquilo, las nubes surcaban el cielo al igual que las aves. Si, sin duda un día hermoso.

Pero a pesar de la belleza del clima ciertos ojos cafés miraban por la ventana hasta que su atención fue captada por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto Saga acercándose a la cama donde reposaba la castaña.

\- Si, no te preocupes por mí, ya me recuperaré - sonrió la doncella - Deberías de estar con Saori para organizar la defensa del santuario - hablo acariciando la mejilla del contrario con cariño.

\- No puedo pensar bien sabiendo que estás enferma - abrazo a Sara por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

Así es, durante el poco tiempo que había transcurrido Sara había enfermado, a pesar de que los doctores la revisaban no sabían lo que tenía lo cual preocupaba al patriarca. Sólo esperaba la pronta recuperación de su amada.

\- Todos están preocupados por ti, no quisieran que algo malo te sucediese -

\- Te prometo que voy a estar bien - sonrió Sara besando la mejilla del peliazul.

Con Shion y Saori.

Ambos miraron una vez más los mapas de los terrenos del santuario viendo que no hubiera ningún punto ciego que el enemigo pudiera usar para ingresar al lugar. Tenían que proteger el santuario a como dé lugar.

\- Debemos de organizar a soldados y santos para patrullar estas zonas, no podemos darnos el lujo de que el enemigo pase desapercibido - hablo el peliverde señalado ciertas zonas del mapa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero también tenemos la prioridad de proteger al pueblo más cercano, Rodorio - analizó Saori - Seiya y los demás podrán patrullar la zona por turnos de mañana, tarde y noche -

\- Me parece perfecto - felicito el lemuriano a la adolescente, pero una vez que la vio noto que su mirada estaba perdida - ¿Sucede algo Athena? - pregunto preocupado el mayor.

\- Estoy preocupada por Sara... Esa enfermedad no es normal. Según mi investigación no es la única que ha enfermado en los últimos 7 días, hay otro 5 casos similares de los cuales 2 ya murieron, no pudieron soportar. Tengo miedo de que a ella le pase lo mismo - declaró la pelilila triste.

Shion entendiendo la preocupación de su diosa no dudo en darle un abrazo dándole su apoyo.

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse mi niña, Sara es fuerte y podrá luchar contra el mal que la aqueja. Sólo hay que esperar lo mejor - animo el oji Rosa a lo que Saori sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa - Jeje muy bien! Ahora debemos enfocar nuestras mentes en las defensas del santuario -

\- Si... - asintió Saori.

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

Se podía ver la figura de una doncella del santuario caminar con destino incierto, su mente se mantenía en otro sitio con miles y miles de pensamientos.

Fue así hasta que sintió como chocaba con alguien.

\- P-Perdón... no me fijé por donde... - miro a la persona con quien había chocado y no ni más ni menos que Elef quien tenía una sonrisa - iba... - terminó la frase Anay.

\- Si, se ve que estás en tu mundo mi querida Anay, ¿porque esa cara tan larga Eh? ¿Acaso este mundo no cubrió tus "expectativas"? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el sujeto ese: Saga? - pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa burlona, la castaña claro sólo bajo la mirada un tanto triste - Parece que di en el clavo. Dime que ocurre -

\- El no puede fijarse en mi... - respondió.

\- ¿A no? ¿Y eso... A que se debe cariño? -

\- El ama a otra mujer... Pensé que con hacerme notar o ayudarle con algunas cosas se podría fijar en mi pero no fue así. Desde que ella enfermo el sólo piensa en ella - lamento Anay soltado algunas lágrimas.

\- No todo en la vida se puede niña, esa es realidad - hablo frío el peli negro.

\- Tienes razón. . . -

\- Dijiste que ella enfermo ¿Sabes de que enfermo? - pregunto Elef.

\- No se, ni siquiera los doctores lo saben... - respondió la castaña claro.

Elef sonrió complacido, saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido purpura de sus ropas ofreciéndolo a la chica.

\- Toma, ponlo en cualquier bebida de esa mujer, vigila que lo beba todo... - indicó el hombre dándole el frasco a Anay.

\- P-Pero. . . ¿Qué es esto exactamente?- pregunto la chica.

\- Tu sólo has lo que te digo y no preguntes nada. Hasta pronto niña - y desapareció...

Anay miro una vez mas el frasco entre sus manos dudosa, lo guardo entre sus ropas para luego regresar al templo principal.

Noche/ Habitación de Sara.

Saga aún seguía con su amada castaña hablo de cosas al azar abrazándola por la espalda, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo la atención de ambos viendo a Anay traer la cena y medicamentos de Sara.

\- Aquí están sus medicinas señorita Sara - aviso la chica bajando la mirada para evitar ver a la pareja abrasada extendiendo la charola al alcance de Sara quien la tomo.

\- Muchas gracias - sonrió la mujer amablemente.

\- Si, bueno me retiro - hizo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación.

\- Noto extraña a esa niña - hablo Saga mirando la puerta.

\- Tal vez algo de su vida privada - opino la castaña.

\- Puede ser... ¿Debería averiguarlo? - se pregunto el peliazul con cierta gracia recibiendo un suave codazo de su amada que igual sonreía divertida.

\- No seas metiche Saga, ella sabrá que hacer para resolver sus problemas - río Sara.

\- Tienes razón, además yo debo de estar al tanto de alguien más - hablo provocativo.

\- ¿Así? ¿De quien? - pregunto la doncella mirando de a su pareja.

\- De Kanon, nunca se cuando va a terminar incendiando Géminis - respondió burlón el patriarca.

\- Vaya se ve que estás ocupado, no se que haces aquí - respondió Sara fingiendo enojo.

\- Vamos es sólo una broma - hablo Saga tomando el rostro de Sara para luego besarla - No te enojes - dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios.

\- No estoy enojada - sonrió Sara.

\- Pues así parece -

\- Eres un tonto para diferenciar las emociones femeninas - río la castaña.

\- Pero olvidas una cosa. Soy TU tonto - beso la frente de la mujer - Ahora cena para que puedas dormir - indicó Saga.

\- Como digas "Papá" - se burló la doncella riendo.

\- Muy chistosita Eh? "Niña" -

\- Pero te gusta esta "niña" - se defendió Sara besando la nariz de su pareja.

\- Por desgracia tienes razón - la beso levantándose de la cama - Cena y vete a dormir o yo me haré cargo de que no cierres los ojos en toda la noche - advirtió provocativo el peliazul saliendo de la habitación.

Sara río ante lo último para luego comenzar a cenar tranquilamente y tomar sus medicinas con ayuda del té. Una vez que terminó dejo la charola en el mueble cercano a su cama, salió por breves momentos de la cama para cepillar sus dientes y dormir.

Unas horas pasaron y el silencio reinaba el santuario entero, había soldados y algunos santos haciendo guardia, nada fuera de lugar pero aquella paz no duro mucho...

Habitación del Patriarca

Saga estaba plenamente dormido, las cortinas se mecían suavemente por el viento nocturno, pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al sentir un cosmos en el santuario.

Como rayo se levantó de la cama tomando dirección al cuarto de Sara, con su cosmos no dudo en avisar a los demás del intruso.

Finalmente llegó a su destino abriendo las puertas de golpe viendo a Sara siendo cargada por un hombre que para el era desconocido, la castaña se mantenía inconsciente de los sucesos pero jadeaba a causa de la enfermedad.

\- Vaya, vaya Saga de Géminis. Que inoportuno justo ahora Sara y yo ya nos íbamos - sonrió Elef.

\- Suelta a Sara en este mismo instante o tendré que hacer que la sueltes por las malas - amenazo furioso el gemelo.

\- Me temo que ninguna de las dos opciones son de mi agrado, necesito a esta mujer... No más bien Caos necesita a esta mujer -

\- Porque la necesita? - pregunto Saga aumentando la intensidad de su cosmos.

\- Sera sirvienta de Caos, es un oráculo después de todo y Caos necesita de sus oráculos para despertar. Así que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Nos vemos - Salto por la ventana.

\- REGRESA AQUÍ! - exclamo el peliazul lanzando un ataque destrozando parte de la ventana a la cual se asomó.

Ambos se esfumaron como el aire, golpeó la pared mas cercana con irá. No pasó mucho para que los demás hicieran acto de presencia.

\- Pero que rayos... Saga ¿Que pasó? - pregunto Milo.

\- Se llevo a Sara... Caos la usara, y más importante ¿Porque tardaron demasiado? - pregunto el peliazul con una notable irá.

\- Tardar? Saga sólo nos tomamos 5 minutos en llegar desde que nos informaste! - aclaro Aioros.

Saga abrió los ojos a la par, para el no habían sido 5 minutos, fueron cerca de 10 y eso solo significó algo. Aquel sujeto podía controlar el tiempo en general.

\- Saga? - pregunto el peliverde.

\- Ese sujeto... Tiene control sobre el tiempo... Por eso para mí fue largo el tiempo que ustedes tardaron en llegar... Ese tipo... -

\- Imposible, nadie puede controlar el tiempo a menos de que sea un Dios - hablo el francés.

\- Puede que el sea un Dios - opino Mu preocupado.

\- No podemos perder tiempo, debemos atacar directamente a Caos o sabrá Dios que le pasara a Sara - intervino el león dorado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo pero debemos de idear un plan, no podemos atacar así como si nada - opino Shaka.

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo e ideemos un plan - indicó Saga.

~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse a causa de la luz del sol, con pesadez abrí mis ojos, mi visita aún se mantenía nublada pero poco a poco mi visión se iba aclararando.

Me senté en la cama donde estaba mirando el lugar donde me encontraba, la estructura estaba completamente dañada y algunas paredes rotas dejando entras algunas ramas de plantas y árboles al igual que algunas partes de la habitación tenían musgo...

Al poner mis pies en el suelo cai en cuenta de que mi vestimenta era diferente a la que recuerdo. Era una vestido blanco corto de tirantes.

Sentía mi cabeza más ligera de lo normal, note un espejo roto en la habitación donde note que mi cabello estaba corto pero no solo eso, mis rasgos faciales se veían más suave además y jóvenes.

No pasó mucho para que cayera en cuenta de que había vuelto a tener 15 años, como rayo me levanté de la cama donde estaba para luego salir de la habitación viendo los descuidados pasillo con hierbas y grietas. Pase por todo el edificio en busca de algún indicio para saber en donde me encontraba pero nada así que opté por salir del lugar.

Grata fue mi sorpresa al verme rodeada de tanta vegetación, eran unas ruinas de una mansión a mitad del bosque por lo que parecía ser...

Pase por todos lados en busca de alguien o algo pero fue el mismo resultado, nada. Al final llegue a una edificación cercana a un lago, curiosamente era la única en buenas condiciones.

Me senté rendida mirando en lago atrayendo mis piernas hasta mi pecho.

¿En donde estoy...?

Santuario/ Una Semana Después del secuestro de Sara.

Todo el santuario estaba en constante movimiento, algunos santos fueron enviados a buscar indicios del paradero del enemigo, los de bronce se encargaban de hacer guardia en el pueblo de Rodorio por precaución de los pobladores, mientras que los santos dorados se encargaban de hacer guardia en el santuario. Por otro lado Saori tuvo que ir a una junta al Olimpo para tomar riendas sobre el asunto de la resurrección de Caos al mundo.

Saga y Shion buscaban en la biblioteca alguna información que pudiera servir para detener a Caos y salvar a Sara, pero tal parecía nunca antes el santuario había tenido que enfrentarse a Caos dado que la información de la dicha deidad era prácticamente escasa.

La mínima información encontrada era "Caos se define como el estado primario del Cosmos, se le conoce como el inició de todo. Un Dios creador"

Saga estaba con el estrés a flor de piel pero sus deseos de salvar a la castaña lo eran más. Pudo ver a Shion igualmente estresado rodeado de varios libros y pergaminos pero por su mirada sabía que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Giro su mirada para ver al pequeño Kiki quien leía un viejo libro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recordó que como Mu estaba haciendo guardia en el santuario no podía atender a su aprendiz por lo que les fue encargado cuidarlo.

Llevo su mano a su cabeza enregado uno que otro cabello entre sus dedos para volver a mirar el pergamino en su mano pero su concentración fue interrumpida a sentir como alguien jalaba de la manga de su túnica, giro la mirada encontrándose con el pequeño pelinaranja.

\- Sucede algo Kiki? - pregunto.

\- Señor Saga puede que esto le ayude... - dijo el menor extendiendole el libro y señalado uno de los párrafos de este.

" Ninguno de ellos sabía su destino ya que ante el Dios de la creación ellos no eran mucho pero tampoco menos. Ellos sólo eran gemelos"

Saga tomo el libro regresando las páginas al inicio de este hasta llegar al título, más que un cuento infantil esta era la historia de Caos.

"El Destino del Caos: Moira"

X Lugar/ Lugar no identificado.

Los pasos solitarios hacían eco entre los amplios y oscuros pasillos, su mirada violeta se iluminaba gracias a las antorchas del lugar al igual que sus cabellos oscuros. Su mirada reflejaba la soledad al igual que la nostalgia hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

Las grandes puerta de madera se alzaban imponentes frente a el, poso su mano sobre esta para prontamente abrirla u encontrarse en una habitación amplia, al donde de esta estaban unas escaleras que guiaban a un trono mientras que al centro de la habitación había un enorme capullo de flor que desde su interior irradiaba una suave luz permitiéndo ver lo que albergaba dentro de el, la figura femenina en posición fetal era visible gracias a su silueta.

Elef se arrodillo frente al gran capullo en respeto, había pasado una semana desde que trajo a todas y cada uno de los oraculos al santuario de Caos, el cuerpo de esta pudo comenzar a formarse dentro del capullo rápidamente gracias a las energías cósmicas de la jóvenes.

\- Sólo falta otra semana mi señora y usted podrá establecer su voluntad sobre la tierra... No más bien sobre todo el universo y el cosmos. Sólo sea paciente - sonrió el hombre admirando el capullo cuya luz tintineo en aceptación.

Sólo era una semana más...

~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~


	22. Chapter 22 End

Olimpo/ Un día antes de la resurrección.

Varias voces eran audibles, pues el asunto no había podido tener una solución para los dioses. Por más que enviarán a sus guerreros en busca del paradero de Caos todo fue en vano.

\- Si seguimos así no podremos hacer nada, Caos regresara y será nuestro fin - exclamo Hera enfadada.

\- Es verdad pero su paradero no deja de ser desconocido - analizó el Dios del sol.

\- Athena, tu patriarca aún no encuentra algo útil sobre Caos de su biblioteca? - pregunto Artemisa mirando a la mencionada.

\- No, sólo datos ya conocidos. No hay casi ningún registro sobre Caos en los pergaminos - respondió la diosa.

\- Ya veo... - dijo pensativo el Dios del trueno.

\- En que piensas Zeus?... Has estado muy callado desde que comenzó la asamblea - pregunto Hades mirando a su hermano.

\- Tal vez suene descabellado pero debemos dejar que Caos resucite - opino Zeus.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Has perdido la cabeza!? - grito Hera levantándose de su asiento y golpeado ambas palmas contra la mesa.

\- Primero dejame terminar - ordeno - Si Caos resucita en un cuerpo material no tiene escape, es vulnerable a cualquier ataque al poseer un cuerpo y esa será nuestra oportunidad para volver a sellarlo. - aclaro el Dios.

\- Suena fácil cuando lo dices así pero olvidas un asunto muy importante Hermano - Hablo Poseidón llamando la atención de los presentes - Si Caos toma un cuerpo material con solo pensarlo la tierra y todo en el universo deja de existir, que seamos dioses no impide que seamos vulnerables a sus ataques. - analizó el señor de los mares.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala ¿Todo estaría perdido? La hora se aproximaba y Caos regresaría, y ellos no pudieron hacer nada...

\- Poseidón tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos así como así, debemos tener un plan. Buscaré información que nos pueda ayudar - anuncio la diosa de la luna levantándose de su asiento - Con permiso - dijo antes de retirarse.

\- Padre - llamó Athena al señor del rayo quien giro su mirada poniendo atención - Caos... Alguna vez ya ha reencarnado en la tierra? - pregunto curiosa.

\- Si, sólo una vez hace 3000 años. Su destino fue triste, nisiquiera nosotros como dioses podíamos hacer nada. Creo que tu hermana Artemisa tiene un registro sobre eso, espero lo encuentre. - informo Zeus - Eso es todo por ahora, si pueden hacer o encontrar algo de utilidad no duden en hacerlo. A estas alturas hasta la más descabellada idea es buena opción - el resto sólo asintió retirándose del lugar.

Saori fue la última en salir de la gran sala, su paso era lento mientras pensaba en que hacer para detener a Caos. Tenía que hacerlo, no quería ni imaginarse por lo que estuviera pasando Sara en esos momentos.

\- Escuche que una de tus doncellas fue secuestrada - escucho a sus espaldas, la pelilila se giró observando a su hermano Apolo.

\- Si... Así fue - respondió.

\- Ya veo... Fue la chica mortal de cabello castaño de la que tanto hablaba Ares ¿Verdad? Es una mujer muy... Extraña - opino el pelirrojo.

\- La conociste? - pregunto extrañada Athena.

\- Si, fue hace unos tres años. La encontré visitando un río no muy lejano del santuario - recordó el Dios.

FlashBack

Se podía ver al mismo Dios del sol sentado en una de las rocas cercanas al río mientras este miraba el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre la cristalina agua. Pronto su atención fue tomada por los pasos de alguien acercarse, miro el otro lado del río notando a una doncella aparentemente perteneciente al santuario de Athena con una vasija vacía en manos.

Era castaña, su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, labios rosados, pestañas largas y ojos oscuros que reflejaban luz. La doncella se arrodillo a orillas del río mientras ponía la vasija con orientación contraria a la corriente del rio para que se llenará.

\- Es extraño ver a un Dios en la tierra - hablo ella sin perder su concentración de la vasija.

\- Deberías tener más respeto humana, no soy una persona cualquiera para que te dirijas a mi de esa manera - recriminó Apolo con su ya común seriedad.

\- Perdone, no era mi intención ofenderlo. Me llamo Sara, soy una doncella del santuario, es un placer - sonrió ella sacando la vasija ya llena de agua - Usted... Debe ser el Dios Apolo -

\- Noto que no eres tan tonta como los demás humanos - río con sinismo - Pero eso no deja de lado que seas igual de debil - terminó de hablar.

\- Tal vez... - su sonrisa no se borró - Es verdad que el ser humano es débil tanto física como mentalmente, aún así hace lo posible para vivir un día mas y encontrar la felicidad -

\- Jmp, cosas de mortales. Los dioses no necesitamos esa clase de cosas -

\- Jeje se nota que te tienes mucha confianza pero... Este rio es conocido por un peculiar mito... La tragedia de Cassandra. Estoy segura de que aún siendo tu un Dios no pudiste escapar de los lazos de amor - Apolo miro a la chica de manera penetrante - No te culpo, nadie elige enamorarse. A veces es de una manera tan inesperada que cuando caemos en cuenta de ello no nos sentimos listos para eso. Pero... Aún así haces lo que sea para poder seguir al lado de ese alguien aún cuando ya no está en este mundo - terminó Sara mirando el ocaso que se veia a corriente del rio.

\- Sabes mucho... Se nota que esos mitos aún no mueren - cerro sus ojos ignorando la presencia de la doncella.

\- Y no lo harán, porque siempre habrá una voz que pueda contarlos a las siguientes generaciones - sonrió Sara levantándose de la orilla con vasija en manos - Espero volverlo a encontrar - se despidió.

\- Espera... - ordenó, la castaña sólo detuvo su paso mirando por encima de su hombro al Dios - Tu ya sabías que yo estaría aquí ¿No es verdad? - pregunto serio.

\- Tal vez... - alzo ambos hombros como un "quien sabe" antes de volver a tomar su camino al santuario.

End FlashBack

Saori sólo miraba fijamente a su hermano quien miraba fijamente las afueras del templo de Zeus, le llamaba la atención que Sara tuviera un encuentro con Apolo y salir ilesa. Sin duda alguna no era alguien normal, tal vez por eso fue secuestrada para ser llevada a donde Caos.

-" Sólo espero que se encuentre bien "- fue el pensamiento de la pelilila quien míro el cielo esperanzada.

Santuario de Caos/ cerca de media noche.

Sus ojos violetas reflejaban la luz de luna llena de esa noche, miraba con nostalgia el brillo de las estrellas antes de soltar un suspiro.

\- Sucede algo Phi? - pregunto Elef sin mirar a la chica.

\- Señor Elef, el despertar de Caos es en pocos minutos. Ya hemos movido el capullo al coliseo para que todos contemplen a nuestra ahora señora. Le pedimos se apresure - informo la pelinegra antes de desaparecer.

Elef sólo miro en el lugar donde antes estaba la chica para volver a mirar el cielo nocturno.

\- Y la chica que deseaba alcanzar el reflejo de la luna en el agua, finalmente la alcanzó - murmuro para si mismo tomando camino al coliseo del templo.

Coliseo/ Santuario de Caos.

El lugar estaba repleto, todos los guerreros que conformaban las filas del dios de la creación estaban en orden frente a la gran plataforma donde se hayaba al capullo que albergaba el cuerpo de la deidad. Sólo algunos guerreros estaban en la misma plataforma rodeando el capullo, se aproximaba la hora.

Elef no tardó en llegar postrandose frente al gran capullo y arrodillarse en respeto, el resto de los guerreros hizo lo mismo y así sucesivamente hasta el último de los guerreros de la filas del dios.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto dando luz directa al capullo que comenzó a latir y prontamente los primeros pétalos se comenzaron a desplegar hasta que finalmente se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de fina piel clara, cabellera color vino oscura aún dando la espalda a todos. Phi y Miu se aproximaron a la figura cubriendo la desnudez de esta con una capa y levantarse.

La figura camino al frente entre los pétalos de la flor mientras está se descomponía a su paso hasta ser una flor sin vida, la flor se desintegró para luego ser reemplazada por el trono de Caos.

\- Nuestra Diosa Caos... - empezó Phi.

\- Ha vuelto! - terminó Miu.

Todos lanzaron un grito ante la emoción, Caos aún con sus finos ojos cerrados sonrió levemente, alzó su mano al cielo emitiendo una bella luz violeta que pronto hizo que las estrellas del cielo brillaban con más fervor.

Así es, Caos estaba avisando a los dioses y al mundo su regreso mientras una sonrisa burlona asomaba en sus labios.

Olimpo.

Zeus miraba eufórico el cielo al igual que todos los dioses presentes.

\- No... Puede ser... - fue lo único que murmuro.

Santuario de Athena

Todos los santos presentes miraban el cielo, la mayoría no entendía lo que sucedía, mientras que Athena miraba el cielo preocupada.

Mientras tanto Saga se había quedado dormido en su estudio recargado entre las páginas del libro que estaba investigando.

\- Saga... Despierta... - escucho el peliazul sintiendo como si alguien estuviera acariciando su cabello suavemente.

\- Sara! - exclamo despertando para luego mirar que estaba completamente solo en la habitación.

Estresado, el patriarca llevo su mano a su sien mientras suspiraba sin muchas ganas. Miro nuevamente el libro frente a él a lo que lo cerro, se levantó de su lugar caminando con libros en manos y notar la luz proveniente de la ventana, sin más se asomó mirando el fuerte resplandor de estas.

\- Ya ha comenzado - volvió a escuchar la voz de Sara a sus espaldas a lo que se giró rápidamente para encontrar nada en su lugar.

Regreso su mirada al cielo nocturno como si este le fuera a revelar todas las respuestas que necesitaba mientras una vez más un nombre salía de sus labios...

\- Sara... Donde estás? - pregunto al cielo esperanzado de que este le diera una respuesta.

La guerra había comenzado...

~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el Fic n.n

Espero haya sido de su gusto, y no se preocupen, hay un segunda temporada 100℅ confirmada, claro aun esta entre mis borradores pero yo daré aviso de su publicación, por favor comenten que tal les pareció el Fic junto con sus ideas para la siguiente parte de este. Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir la historia :) gracias y hasta pronto


End file.
